Px3777
by Brinie
Summary: Sg1 travels to a planet that is the home to four teenage aliens that live in Roswell NM. With the NID hot on their tails, will they get the kids home safely or, will the NID get their hands on them.


94

Px3-777 

SG1 ARE ON THE PLANET ANTAR, ONLY THEY KNOW IT AS PX3-777. WHILE THERE, THEY MEET UP WITH A VERY BEAUTIFUL DARK HAIRED LADY, NAMED VALARIA.

SHE SHOWS THEM AROUND THE AREA THAT THEY HAVE TO LIVE IN, WHICH ISN'T VERY IMPRESSIVE. PEOPLE ARE LIVING IN UNDERGROUND CAVES, DIRT AND OTHER FILTH; INTERSPERSED WITH THEIR BELONGINGS. THERE IS A MEDIUM SIZED STREAM THAT RUNS THRUOUGH ONE OF THE CAVES. THEY USE ANOTHER CAVE AS A BATHROOM AND CLEAN-UP ROOM.

SHE IS, OR RATHER WAS ONCE THE QUEEN OF THE PLANET UNTIL AN EVIL ALIEN TOOK OVER HER PLANET. HIS NAME IS KIVAR; HE IS A SKIN, AN EVIL RACE OF ALIEN THAT LIKES TO TAKE OVER OTHER PLANETS FOR HIS OWN.

"THESE ARE THE ARCHIVES OF ANTAR. THE OTHERS, KIVARS PEOPLE, DO NOT KNOW OF THIS PLACE. WE ARE TRYING TO KEEP IT THAT WAY. KAVAR HAS BEEN ABLE TO TAKE OVER THE REST OF THE PLANET; THERE IS ONLY A SMALL AMOUNT OF US HERE. WE DO KNOW OF OTHERS AROUND THE PLANET WHO HAVE TAKEN SHELTER IN CAVES SOMEWHAT LIKE THESE. WE ARE ABLE TO LIVE AND BREATHE DOWN HERE WITHOUT THE THREAT OF BEING TAKEN. SOME OF OUR PEOPLE, THAT WERE TAKEN, HAVE BECOME SLAVES OF KAVAR. IF THEY FOUGHT IT THEY WERE EITHER THROWN IN THE DUNGEONS, KILLED OR GIVEN TO THE SUPREME ONES. WE ARE SMALL IN NUMBER, BUT WE DO WHAT WE CAN…"

VALARIA TELLS SG1 THIS, WHILE STILL A LITTLE UNSURE OF THEM. SG1 DECIDES TO GIVE THEM SOME HELP. THEY CONTACT GENERAL HAMMOND AND GET PERMISSION TO GIVE HELP OUT. FOOD AND OTHER ITEMS ARE SENT THROUGH THE STARGATE. ANOTHER TEAM ALSO COMES THROUGH, ACCOMPANIED BY DOC FRASIER. EVERYONE WORKS TOWARD HELPING THEM GET THEIR PLANET BACK. AFTER A FEW DAYS THEY GET VERY CLOSE TO WINNING BUT THEN KAVAR PULLS A TRICK OUT OF HIS BAG, A FEW GOA'ULD WEAPONS.

"NOW WHERE DO YOU SUPPOSE HE GOT THOSE WEAPONS?" JACK ASKS SARCASTICALLY.

"I GUESS WE NOW HAVE A GOOD REASON TO HELP THEM." DANIEL SAYS.

"THIS NOW BECOMES PART OF OUR WAR." TEAL'C ADMITS.

KAVAR MANAGES TO KNOCK SAM AND DANIEL DOWN. JACK GETS A LITTLE MORE UPSET OVER SAM FALLING THEN DANIEL, SHE ALMOST DIES. "NO…SAM COMEON…"

HE CONFESSES HIS LOVE FOR HER AS SHE DIES. "YOU CAN'T DIE YET SAM…WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN TO GET WHAT WE KNOW WE WANT. COME ON SAM PLEASE DON'T DIE…I LOVE YOU…"

HEARING JACKS 'I LOVE YOU' TO SAM, VALARIA COMES OVER.

"I CAN HEAL HER," SHE SAYS.

"HOW?" JACK ASKS QUIETLY.

"LET HER HELP JACK." DANIEL SAYS TRYING TO PULL JACK AWAY.

VALARIA SITS DOWN NEXT TO SAM AND BEGINS RUNNING HER HAND OVER SAMS' BODY. SHE STOPS AND HOLD HER HAND OVER THE PART OF THE BODY THAT IS HURT, THERE IS A GLOW AND SAMS 'EYES' OPEN.

"SAM…" JACK SAYS AND HOLDS HER IN HIS ARMS.

"THANK YOU" DANIEL TELLS VALARIA FOR JACK AND SAM. HE MOVES AWAY TO SIT AND REST.

AFTER HEALING SAM, SHE TELLS HER TO REST FOR A FEW MINUTES. SHE GOES OVER TO DANIEL, WHO IS ONLY A LITTLE HURT. ALL THE SAME EVERYONE HEARD THE, 'I LOVE YOUS', COMING FROM THE COUPLE.

AFTER EVERYONE IS HEALED, RESTED AND READY TO GO, VALARIA TAKES THEM TO A HIDDEN CAVERN THAT CUTS OFF JUST BEFORE THE OPENING TO THE STARGATE. SHE USES THIS AS HER QUARTERS.

SHE PROCEEDS TO TELL THEM ABOUT SENDING HER 2 CHILDREN, AND HER ROYAL VASEIRS 2 CHILDREN, OUT TO ANOTHER PLANET TO LIVE AND GROW.

"GETTING THEM ALL AWAY FROM THIS WAR AND TYRRANY, UNTIL A TIME WHEN THEY CAN RETURN AND OVER THROW KAVAR." THE QUEEN SAYS AND CONTINUED WITH. "IT IS SAID IN THE CAVE OF THE ANCIENTS THAT THE FUTURE OF ANTAR, THE SPECIAL ONES, AND THE FRIENDS OF SPACE WILL COME AND DEFEAT THE EVIL ONES. SOME OF OUR ANCIENTS WERE ABLE TO SEE OUR FUTURE. WE LIVE BY WHAT THEY TELL US. SOMETIMES WE HAVE CHILDREN BORN TO US WHO ARE THE DESCENDANTS OF THE ALL KNOWING ONES."

SHE CONTINUES BY TELLING THEM ABOUT FINDING OUT THAT THE SHIP THEY WERE PUT ON CRASHED ON A SMALL BLUE PLANET, THE LAST TIME THEY WERE ABLE TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM THE PILOT OF THE SHIP, HE SAID IT WAS EARTH.

"A COUPLE YEARS AGO, WE RECEIVED A TRANSMITION FROM SOMEWHERE ON EARTH, IT WAS MY CHILDREN. THEY HAD GROWN, YET THEY STILL LOOKED TO YOUNG TO COME BACK. I COULD ALSO TELL THEY HADN'T LEARNED ALL THEIR POWERS YET. THEY WOULD KNOW WHEN IT WAS TIME TO COME HOME."

"HOWEVER," SHE SAID, "I FEAR FOR THEM. YOUR GOVERNMENTS ARE NOT QUITE READY JUST YET TO KNOW ABOUT US," SHE SAID. "THEY WILL TAKE THEM AND HARM THEM."

"YA, PARTS OF OUR GOVERNMENT AREN'T QUITE ON THE SAME PAGE WITH US EITHER. BUT...I KNOW SOME THAT ARE."

JACK ASKED HER, "DO YOU REMEMBER THE COORDINATES FROM THE LAST TRANSMITION."

"YES," SHE CALLS FOR A SERVANT, SHE SENDS HIM TO HER SECRET SPOT TO GET THE SEEING STONE. WHEN HE RETURNS, SHE SHOWS JACK HOW TO USE IT, AS SAM ISN'T QUITE UP TO PAR JUST YET.

"WILL THIS TELL ME THE COORDINATES OF WHERE THEY ARE?"

"YES, PLUS WHEN THEY ARE CLOSE, IT WILL GIVE OFF A SLIGHT VIBRATING HUM. I DO KNOW THAT THEY ARE ABOUT 18-19 IN EARTH YEARS. THEY ARE A GOOD GROUP OF KIDS, PROBABLY FRIGHTENED WITH ALL THEIR NEW POWERS COMING INTO THEM. BE VERY CAREFUL, COL!"

"THANK YOU WE WILL, WE WILL TRY TO FIND THEM AND BRING THEM BACK SO WE MAY HELP YOU IN YOUR STRIFE TO WIN THIS WAR."

THEY ALL HEAD BACK TO THE STARGATE CHAMBER AND PREPARE TO LEAVE. AFTER TALKING TO THE GENERAL BEFORE COMING THROUGH, THEY LEAVE THE ONE SG TEAM THERE AND 2 MORE COME THROUGH THE GATE. THEY WILL STAY THERE TO HELP FIGHT AGAINST KIVAR.

"THANK YOU, AGAIN."

"BYE!" THEY ALL SAY

THEY GO THROUGH THE STARGATE. AFTER A SHORT DE-BRIEFING OF EXPLAINING TO THE GENERAL WHY THEY ARE BACK SO SOON, AND WHAT THEY ARE PLANNING TO DO. THEY ALL ARE GIVEN 1 DAY DOWN TIME TO RE-COUP AND GET THEIR WITS BACK TOGETHER. WHILE SAM AND JACK HAVE A TALK ABOUT WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO DO ABOUT THEIR NEW FOUND RELATIONSHIP.

LATER THAT NIGHT, AT JACKS HOUSE, SAM ASKED "SO…HOW DO YOU…AH…WANT TO GO ABOUT THE…'US' SITUATION?"

"OH, I DON'T KNOW. I SAY WE TRY IT OUT, TAKE IT SLOW. WE WILL NOT SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE. I DID HAVE THAT TALK WITH DANIEL AND TEAL'C; THEY ASSURED ME THEY WILL NOT SAY A THING."

"CAN I FEEL JANET OUT? I MEAN IF I HAVE A GIRLY THING TO TALK ABOUT, I CAN'T VERY WELL TALK TO DANIEL. TEAL'C I DON'T THINK WOULD UNDERSTAND."

"I GUESS SO, BUT FEEL HER OUT, IF IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE SHE'D TELL, GO AHEAD. IF SHE HAS A PROBLEM, BEFORE YOU TELL HER, SEND HER TO ME. OK."

"ALRIGHT, BUT WHY SEND HER TO YOU?"

"WELL, I AH…MAY…HAVE…A SECRET TO TELL HER…" JACK STAMMERED.

"REALLY!" SAM ASKED, "LIKE WHAT?" A BIT STUMPED.

"SAM…I CAN'T! NOT YET ANYWAY. BUT, I PROMISE YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO KNOW, WHEN I GET THE GO AHEAD." JACK TOLD HER SINCERELY.

"HONEST?"

"HONEST."

THEY STAYED IN THAT NIGHT HAD DELIVERY, WATCHED TV. AFTER SCOOTING CLOSER TO JACK, AND SNUGGLING UP TO HIM. WHICH JACK WAS NOT AGAINST; SAM GOT A LITTLE ANXCIOUS AND BEGAN TO EXPLORE OTHER AREAS OF THEIR NEW FOUND RELATIONSHIP.

SHE BEGAN KISSING HIM, FIRST ON THE MOUTH AND THEN MOVING ON TO HIS CHIN AND HIS NECK; SLOWLY MAKING HER WAY DOWN HIS NECK AND TO THE OPEN PART OF HIS COLLAR.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO TAKE IT SLOW?"

"WELL, A WOMAN HAS THE PEROGATIVE TO CHANGE HER MIND."

"THANK GOD FOR THAT." JACK SAID AS HE PROCEEDED TO KISS HER.

THEY WENT FOR A FEW MINUTES LIKE THAT, THEN DECIDED TO MOVE THINGS TO THE BED ROOM, WHEN SAM HAD MANAGED TO GET HIS SHIRT OFF AND TOSS IT TO THE SIDE. SHE HAD ALREADY LOST HERS AND WAS WORKING ON HIS PANTS WHEN HE SUGGESTED THEY MOVE THINGS ELSEWHERE.

THEY SPENT THAT NIGHT AND ABOUT HALF OF THE NEXT DAY IN BED CATERING TO EACH OTHERS EMOTIONAL AND SEXUAL NEEDS. JACK FELT HE WAS GOING TO DIE SOON, HE WAS SOOO SATISFIED. SAM WAS VERY SURPRISED AT HOW VERILE JACK WAS.

THE NEXT DAY, THEY ALL RETURNED TO THE SGC. JACK AND THE OTHERS HAD TO GO TO ANOTHER DEBRIEFING WITH THE GENERAL. THEY WERE GOING TO HAVE TO EXPLAIN MORE ON WHAT HAPPENED AND WHAT THEIR PLANS WERE.

THEY TOLD HIM ABOUT EVERYTHING, INCLUDING BEING ASKED TO FIND THESE YOUNG ADULTS. THE GENERAL GAVE SG1 THE JOB OF FINDING OUT WHAT THE SEEING STONE CAN GIVE THEM.

"IF THESE KIDS ARE ON THIS PLANET AND WE CAN GET THEM BACK, THEY CAN DEFEND THEIR PLANET AND WE MAY HAVE A NEW ALLIE."SAID GENERAL HAMMOND

"YES, BUT THE PROBLEM IS GOING TO BE FINDING THESE KIDS. ALL WE HAVE IS SOME CO-ORDINATES THAT VALARIA GAVE US." SAM BROUGHT UP.

"YA AND TECHNICALLY WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT YET. WE STILL HAVE TO GET THIS ROCK WORKING." JACK SAID HOLDING UP THE SEEING STONE.

"IT'S A SEEING STONE JACK."

"IT'S A ROCK."

"WHATEVER, LETS' GET IT DONE AND FIND THESE KIDS; DISMISSED."

THEY ALL DECIDED TO MEET IN SAMS OFFICE. JACK SHOWED THEM HOW THE ROCK WAS SUPPOSED TO WORK. THERE WAS A GLOW THAT LIT UP THE ENTIRE ROOM. THEY SAT AND WATCHED AS THEY SAW WHAT DANIEL BELIEVED WAS THEIR HISTORY. THEY TRIED TO KEEP A RUNNING LIST OF WHAT WENT ON. AFTER ABOUT 3-4 HOURS OF THEM ALL WORKING ON SOMETHING CONNECTED TO THE SEEING STONE, THEY STOPPED.

"LET'S GET SOME LUNCH AND TRY AGAIN, LATER." JACK HAD SUGGESTED

THEY WENT TO GET FOOD FROM THE COMMISARY AND THEN BACK TO WORK; EACH HOLDING A CUP OF COFFEEE.

ABOUT 1 ½ HOURS LATER, JUST AS THEY WERE READY TO QUIT THEY FOUND WHAT THEY WERE LOOKING FOR. THEY FOUND THE COORDINATES, THEY WROTE THEM DOWN FIGURED THEM OUT AND GRABBED A U.S. MAP.

"WELL, ACCORDING TO THESE CO-ORDINANCE THEY CO-INSIDE WITH, SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO."

"GIVE ME A BREAK;" THE COL. SAID, "YOU MEAN ALL THAT DOWNED WEATHER BALLOON WASN'T A COVER UP?"

"GEEZ; JACK WHERE DO YOU WORK, AND YOU ASK THAT KIND OF QUESTION." DANIEL JUST SHAKES HIS HEAD.

"OK, OK. BUT…ARE YOU SURE?"

"WELL SIR, THE COORDINATES ARE RIGHT HERE. WE'VE GONE OVER THEM AT LEAST 3 TIMES."

"WELL, ALRIGHT. EVERYONE START CHECKING ON THAT AREA. CHECK ON ROSWELL ITSELF. SAM, SEE IF YOU CAN GET A MORE ACCURATE PLACE OF TRANSMITTION. TEAL'C AND I WILL GO TALK TO THE GENERAL."

THEY ALL LEAVE AND GO THEIR SEPARATE WAYS TO FIND THE ANSWERS THEY ARE LOOKING FOR.

"GENERAL?"

"COLONAL, ENTER. HAS YOUR TEAM FOUND OUT ANYTHING?"

"YES SIR WE HAVE FOUND SOMETHING. WE SEEM TO OF FOUND A POSSIBLE SITE OF THEIR TRANSMITION, ROSWELL NEW MEXICO." JACK SAID AS HE CAME FURTHER INTO THE GENERALS OFFICE.

"SO IT'S TRUE? I THOUGHT ALL THAT WAS JUST A DOWNED WEATHER BALLOON."

"YEAH, ME TOO…ANYWAY DANIEL AND CARTER ARE LOOKING MORE INTO WHERE AND IF ANYTHING ELSE IS GOING ON IN OR AROUND ROSWELL. HOPEFULLY WE WILL FIND SOME ANSWERS AND THEN, WITH PERMISSION FROM YOU, GO GET THESE KIDS AND TAKE THEM HOME."

"WELL, LETS FIRST SEE WHAT INFORMATION WE COME UP WITH THEN WE CAN PLAN SOMETHING, OK? GET BACK TO ME ON WHAT YOU FIND."

"YES SIR."

BEFORE JACK AND TEAL'C TURN THE GENERAL ASKS JACK HOLD UP.

"SIR?"

"JUST A MOMENT; TEAL'C TELL THE OTHERS JACK WILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE."

"CERTAINLY GENERAL."

TEAL'C LEAVES AND JACK TURNS BACK TO THE GENERAL.

"IS THERE A PROBLEM GENERAL?"

"AS A MATTER OF FACT THERE IS. IT'S ABOUT A CERTAIN REQUEST ONE OF MY COLONELS PUT IN."

"OH, YOU GOT AN ANSWER BACK? IT CAN'T BE GOOD; YOU'RE NOT IN A GOOD MOOD."

"ACTUALLY I AM IN A GOOD MOOD. BECAUSE. I HAVE THE PLEASURE, OF THANKING YOU. YOU SEE YOU HAVE WON ME A BET WITH JACOB. I GET TO TELL YOU THAT THE PRESIDENT HAS LOOKED OVER YOUR REQUEST AND HE HAD A CONFERENCE WITH ME. HE ASKED ME ABOUT YOU AND MAJOR CARTERS WORK HABITS; IF THERE HAS EVER BEEN DISCREPANCIES OR OTHER PROBLEMS."

JACK THOUGHT BACK TRYING TO THINK IF THERE WERE ANY TIMES THAT SAM AND HE HAD SLIPPPED UP. HE COULDN'T THINK OF ANY.

"SO IT IS A GO."

"YES!"

"WITH RESTRICTIONS NOW MIND YOU. THE PRESIDENT HAS DECIDED TO ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUE YOUR RELATIONSHIP. SG: 1 HAS SAVED THE WORLD MANY TIMES, AND NOT BEING ALLOWED TO TELL OTHERS ABOUT IT CAN BE A STRAIN. HE HOPES THIS WILL LESSON THE STRESS. HOWEVER, HE DOES AGREE ON THE RESTRICTIONS THAT I THOUGHT OF. WHEN YOU'RE OFF WORLD, I CAN'T REALLY STOP YOU BUT BE SURE NO ENEMY KNOWS HOW YOU FEEL. IF IT COMES TO MARRIAGE, NO RINGS ARE TO BE WORN OFF WORLD; IT COULD GIVE YOUR POSITION AWAY. HERE AND AT HOME YOU HAVE FREE RANE. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT ANY DISAGREEMENTS, BUT I WILL BE HERE IF YOU NEED TO TALK. AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR!" JACK SAID WITH A SMILE.

"WILL YOU BE INFORMING MAJOR CARTER OF THIS NEW DEVELOPMENT?"

"NOT JUST YET SIR; IF YOU SEE HER DON'T LET ON THAT YOU KNOW. I THINK I'M COMING UP WITH AN IDEA."

"WHATEVER YOU DECIDE; IF YOU NEED ANY HELP JUST ASK."

"THANK YOU, SIR."

JACK HEADS BACK TO SAMS OFFICE, WHEN HE GETS THERE HE ASKS TEAL'C A FAVOR.

"TEAL'C GO AND CHECK ON WHAT DANIEL IS UP TO. LET'S SAY WE'LL ALL MEET HERE IN SAMS OFFICE AT…" HE LOOKS AT HIS WATCH, "…1700 HOURS."

TEAL'C GENTLY NODS HIS HEAD AND LEAVES.

JACK WALKS BACK INTO SAMS OFFICE AND SEES HER WORKING HARD ON TRYING TO GET A MORE ACCURATE SITE. NOT EVEN AWARE THAT HE IS THERE.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YET CARTER?"

"AS OF YET SIR, NO; I MIGHT BE WRONG THOUGH, I'M NOT SURE. I STILL KEEP GETTING THE SAME THING. IT LOOKS LIKE THE COORDINATES ARE IN THE DESERT, BUT WHEN I BRING UP A SATILITE VIEW; ALL IT SHOWS IS A VERY BIG ROCK. IT DOESN'T MAKE SENCE."

"MAYBE IT CAME FROM UNDER OR IN THE ROCK."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE SIR, ISN'T IT?"

"WELL, I'LL TAKE A SAYING FROM DANIEL, WHERE DO YOU WORK?"

"TRUE. WELL THAT IS THE BEST ACCURATE SITE I CAN FIND. MAYBE I CAN TRY A DIFFERENT RADAR VIEW."

"OK TRY EVERYTHING YOU CAN. THEN WRITE UP A SUMMARY OF IT. WE WILL GIVE IT TO THE GENERAL WHEN WE BRIEF HIM LATER. AS FOR AFTER THAT, YOU WANT TO GET DINNER…ON ME."

"WILL WE HAVE TIME?"

"NOT SURE, BUT IF WE DO WE CAN MAKE A NIGHT OF IT."

"YA, SURE THAT WOULD BE NICE. HOW SHOULD I DRESS?"

"CASUAL, WILL BE FINE. OK."

HE SAT ON A CHAIR AND LOOKED OVER SOME FACTS THAT SAM HAD ALREADY COME UP WITH. AFTER AWHILE HE GOT UP UNTIL SAM CALLED HIM. HE WAS WATCHING OVER HER SHOULDER WHEN SOMETHING CAME UP ON THE SCREEN.

"IS THAT IT? BOTH THE SATELITE VIEW AND THE NUMEROUS VIEWS ALL SHOW THE SAME THING."

"YA, BUT TAKE A LOOK AT THIS. THE HEAT SENSOR RADAR SHOWS THAT THE LARGE ROCK FORMATION MAY BE HOLLOW. MAYBE IT'S A CAVE?"

"HMM…COULD BE. KEEP A COPY OF THIS TO SHOW THE GENERAL. WE MAY HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT AND SEE WHAT IS UP WITH IT.

"YES SIR."

JUST THEN HE KISSES HER ON THE NECK. "GOOD JOB, SAM."

THAT STRUCK SAM AS A SURPRISE; HE NEVER REFERS TO HER AS SAM. NOT ON DUTY AT LEAST; AS WELL AS KISSING HER ON DUTY. THAT NEVER HAPPENS.

JUST THEN DANIEL AND TEAL'C COME IN.

"WHAT DID YOU FIND, DANIEL?"

"OK WELL I CHECKED OUT INFO FOR ROSWELL AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT CAME UP. A LOCAL NEWSPAPER HAD ARTICLES ON MANY STRANGE INCIDENTS. I PRINTED A SUMMARY OF EACH…" HE WAITS TILL EVERYONE IS SITTING DOWN AND COMFORTABLE.

"SHOOT DANNY BOY."

"OK, ABOUT 4 YEARS AGO, THERE WAS A SHOOTING, IN THE LOCAL CAFÉ, IT WAS BELIEVED THAT A TEENAGE WAITRESS, WAS SHOT, LATER IT WAS PROVED WRONG."

"ANOTHER ONE SAYS, TEEN IS EMANCIPATED FROM ABUSIVE FOSTER FATHER, FATHER DISAPPEARS."

"AT CHRISTMAS TIME A LOCAL HOSPITAL TELLS OF MIRACLES ALL AROUND. A LARGE GROUP OF TERMINAL JUVENILE PATIENTS COMPLETELY CURED."

'WOW, HOW DO YOU COMPLETELY CURE A BUNCH OF KIDS WITH TERMINAL ILLNESSES?" SAM ASKED.

"I DON'T KNOW."

"TEENAGER DIES IN CAR ACCIDENT, FRIENDS DON'T BELIEVE IT SUICIDE."

"TOWN INQUIRES ABOUT APPEARANT MISSING DAY."

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU MISS A DAY?"

"AIR FORCE PLANE CRASHES INTO; DOWNED SATELITE."

"HEY, WAIT…I THINK I REMEMBER SOMETHING ABOUT THAT. GEEZ, WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN? I CAN'T REMEMBER…"

"EXPLOSION IN DESERT BLAMED ON NATURAL GAS."

"GRADUATION TERROR AND SUSPICION, 4 TEENS ARE FOUND TO BE MISSING AFTER GUN WEILDING OFFICIALS SHOW UP. MIRACLE LIGHT CANCEL POSSIBLE KIDNAPPING PLANS AND REST OF GRADUATION."

"ALL OF THESE ARTICLES, I PRINTED OUT. THEIR STORIES EXPLAIN IN MORE DETAIL. YOU NEED TO READ THESE. IT'S FASCINATING."

DANIEL SHOWS THIS TO SAM AND JACK. THEY TAKE IT AND LOOK IT OVER. DANIEL BEGINS AGAIN.

"AFTER CHECKING OUT ALL THAT, I FIGURED TEENAGERS WITH STRANGE ALIEN POWERS, WHAT WOULD **NID** THINK OF THAT? SO I HACKED INTO THEIR MAIN FRAME AND LOOKED UP ROSWELL."

"OH, THIS HAS GOT TO BE GOOD."

"IT IS, JUST WAIT. THESE MAKE THE NEWSPAPER ARTICLES EVEN MORE FASCINATING."

PASSING OUT THE PAPERWORK THAT HE HAD FOUND ON THE NID MAIN FRAME, DANIEL CONTINUES WITH,

"THE THINGS THE NEWSPAPERS HAVE REPORTED," DANIEL STATES, "COINSIDE WITH THE THINGS THAT HAVE REPORTEDLY HAPPENED IN ROSWELL BY THE NID. I MADE PRINT OUTS OF EVERYTHING I COULD GET. IT SEEMS THAT THE SHOOTING IN ROSWELL, DID IN-DEED HAPPEN."

"BUT, THE TEEN WAS ACTUALLY SHOT; SHE COVERED IT UP WITH KETCHUP. BUT, THEY HAVE THE BLOOD STAINS TO PROVE IT."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SURE?"

"I GUESS THE SHERIFF GOT CURIOUS AND MANAGED TO GET THE GIRLS' DRESS AND SEND IT AWAY. HE NEVER GOT HIS INFO, BUT SOMEONE ELSE APPEARANTLY DID."

"A MS. TOPOLSKI WAS SENT IN TO IMPERSONATE A SUBSTITUTE TEACHER AND COUNSELOR, IN ORDER TO SEARCH OUT THE ALIENS. IT SEEMS HOWEVER THAT LATER SHE WAS MYSTERIOUSLY DISCHARGED, BELIEVED TO BE TO CLOSE TO THE ANSWER AND NOT TURNING THEM IN."

"A YOUNG BOY, ABOUT 16 WAS KIDNAPPED FROM A CIRCUS MIRROR HOUSE WHILE HIS GIRLFRIEND (SAME GIRL, SHOT, FROM CAFÉ.), WAS FORCED TO WATCH. PLANS BEING MADE TO BRING HER IN LATER"

"THEN THEY HAVE A LOT OF STUFF ON WHAT THEY DID TO HIM."

"ICE COLD BATHES; DRUGS, HALUCINAGENS, TORCHER, ELECTRICITY, MIND WASHING VIDEO TORCHERS. TRIED TO MAKE HIM BELIEVE GIRLFRIEND WAS KILLED."

"NEXT STEP, SURGERY, WITHOUT ANASTESIA. GEEZ I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT ALL THEY DID AND PLANNED."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT, SICKENING." JACK CRINGED AT EVERYTHING HE HEARD.

"IT SAYS HERE THAT THE TEEN FINALLY DECIDED TO TELL THE DOCTOR A **NID** OPERATIVE NAMED PIERCE, HOW STRANGE ROCKS WORKED. BUT, HE DISAPPEARED WHEN LOCAL SHERIFF AND FRIENDS FOUND HIM AND BROKE HIM OUT."

"LOCAL SHERIFF…**NID** OPERATIVES? WHAT WERE THEIR NAMES?"

"SHERIFF, JIM VALENTI; AND AGENT, DANIEL PIERCE." DANIEL SAYS WITH A PENSIVE LOOK ON HIS FACE. HE THINKS 'WHERE HAVE I HEARD THAT NAME BEFORE?' HE ASKES HIMSELF.

"SAM LOOK UP THOSE NAMES."

"ALREADY ON IT SIR. IT SAYS HERE JIM VALENTI WAS ADMITTED TO THE LOCAL COUNTY PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL. HE KEPT TELLING EVERYONE HE SAW ALIENS FROM THE '47 CRASH… THAT CAN'T BE HIM."

"OH, SORRY SIR THAT IS HIS FATHER. JIM VALENTI, SR. NOW JIM VALENTI, JR WAS AN UPSTANDING SHERIFF, EVERYONE, OR RATHER ALMOST EVERYONE LIKED HIM."

"HE, SOME BELIEVED, TOOK AFTER HIS FATHER, BUT HE TRIED TO PROVE HIS FATHER RIGHT. LATER HE WAS FIRED FOR MISHANDLING OF EVIDENSE AND WITHHOLDING INFORMATION."

"I GUESS HE FOUND SOMETHING HE WAS LOOKING FOR, MAYBE?"

"CURIOUS ENOUGH HE WAS RECENTLY REINSTATED, BUT AS A DEPUTY."

"HE HAS A SON NAMED KYLE VALENTI…THEY BELIEVE HE MAY HAVE BEEN HEALED BY THE SAME KID WHO HEALED THE GIRL."

"WHOA, WHOA, VALENTI, WAIT A MINUTE; WAIT A MINUTE…THAT WAS ONE OF THE NAMES FOUND IN THE NEWSPAPER…ABOUT THE 4 TEENS WHO DISAPPEARED FROM GRADUATION."

"OK, WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER NAME, WHAT WAS IT? PIERCE? WHAT ABOUT HIM?"

"OK, HIS NAME SHOWS HE HAS BEEN WORKING FOR THE SPECIAL UNIT, HE DISAPPEARED AND IS BELIEVED TO BE DEAD. THE SPECIAL UNIT, NOW THE NID. IT SAYS HERE A SENATOR KINSEY IS THE ONE IN CHARGE OF THAT GROUP. THAT SNAKE!"

"FIGURES HE WOULD BE HEADING SOMETHING THAT DIABOLICAL".

"PIERCE THOUGH, USING THE INFO THAT WAS GIVEN TO HIM FROM TOPOLSKI AND A FEW OTHER OPERATIVES SENT IN TO CHECK THINGS OUT. HE MANAGED TO GET HIMSELF INTO THE ROSWELL POLICE FORCE. HE LATER SHOWED HIS TRUE COLORS AND DIED. THE VIDEO CAMERA FROM THE ALIEN MUSEUM, SHOWED PIERCE BEING KILLED WITH A BOLT OF ENERGY FROM ONE OF THE ALIENS."

"THIS IS ALL GETTING BETTER AND BETTER."

"DO YOU THINK THERE COULD BE CONNECTION?"

"I'M NOT SURE WHAT ELSE DID IT SAY OF WHAT THE NID DID THEN."

"OK, IT SAYS HERE ABOUT THE GAS EXPLOSION, A COUPLE OF WEEKS BEFORE SOMETHING WAS NOTICED ON RADAR. AN AIR FORCE JET HIT THE OBJECT AND EXPLODED."

"HOWEVER THE PILOT MANAGED TO PARACHUTE OUT BEFORE. HE WAS BROUGHT IN, BECAUSE HE HAD NOTICED IT AS A UFO. THERE WERE PLANS TO KILL HIM SO HE COULDN'T LEAK THE INFO HE HAD."

"THEY HAD FOUND MULTIPLE ALIEN ITEMS FROM CRASH SITE."

"LATER, 2 ALIEN MONSTERS CAME INTO THE SECTIONED OFF FACILITY AND TOOK HIM OUT. PILOT HAS NOT BEEN SEEN, NOR HAS HIS DAUGHTER. BOTH WORK FOR THE AIR FORCE. COL. ------ AND LEUT. -------"

"WAIT, WAIT, I REMEMBER HIM, COL. ------ WE WERE FRIENDS, BUT THEN HE DISAPPEARRED ABOUT 5 MONTHS AGO."

"YA, I REMEMBER HIM. YOU INTRODUCED ME TO HIM AND HIS DAUGHTER AT AN AIR FORCE CHRISTMAS PARTY. WOW. HE KNEW ABOUT THIS AND THEY DID THAT TO HIM."

"YA, IT'S AMAZING WHAT THE **NID** WILL DO TO YOU TO GET INFORMATION AND THEN COVER IT UP. GO ON, DANIEL."

"THE UFO WAS KEPT IN THEIR FACILITY RIGHT OUTSIDE OF ROSWELL, THEY STUDIED IT, BUT THEN TERROR STRUCK."

"EVIDENTLY, THE ALIEN INSIDE DID NOT DIE. BECAUSE THERE WAS SOMETHING THAT CAME OUT AND PULLED A FREDDY KRUGER ON EVERYONE THERE."

"WHOA, OUCH, ANYONE LIVE. WHAT KIND OF ALIEN WAS IT?"

"WELL, FROM WHAT THE CAMERAS THEY HAD TRAINED ON IT SHOWED. IT WAS A YOUNG FEMALE HUMAN GRABBING SOMETHING FROM THE HUGE UFO ROCK AND WENT RUNNING AWAY WITH A BABY IN HER ARMS. MANY WERE SERIOUSLY INJURED, OR DEAD. THOSE THAT LIVED WEREN'T ABLE TO GIVE A VERY ACCURATE ACCOUNT OF WHAT HAPPENED."

"A BABY? WHOA. WHAT? WHERE DID THE BABY COME FROM?"

"THAT IS STILL SPECULATIVE; THEY BELIEVE IT WAS ONE OF THE OCCUPANTS IN THE SPACE CRAFT."

"IF IT WAS, THAT CAN ACCOUNT FOR THE YOUNG FEMALE ALIEN TO FREAK OUT. IT MAY HAVE BEEN HER YOUNG ONE AND SHE WAS JUST PROTECTING IT. NOT KNOWING WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THEM." SAM SAID.

"LATER THAT NIGHT THE ENTIRE TOWN OF ROSWELL, WAS CLOSED DOWN AND QUARENTINED. SIGNS SHOWED THAT THE GIRL HAD RUN INTO THE TOWN."

"VALENTIS HOUSE HAD A HUGE HOLE IN THE WALL. BLOWN OUT, THEY COULDN'T GET AN ANSWER FROM VALENTI ON WHY. HE SAID HE WAS REDECORATING."

"LATER, A DOG AT ONE OF THE ROAD BLOCKS GOT THE SCENT AND STARTED BARKING. THE GUARDS HEARD A BABY CRYING FROM A CAR THAT HAD NO BABY IN IT."

"AS THEY SPED AWAY, BACK TO ROSWELL, THE GIRL AND BABY MATERIALISED."

"HOUSES WERE SEARCHED, ONE HOUSE IN PETICULAR WAS FOUND TO CONTAIN A VIDEO, OF A YOUNG GIRL, MAKING THINGS FLOAT, THEN WITH A WAVE OF HER HAND THEY WENT BACK TO NORMAL. THAT HOUSE HAPPENS TO BELONG TO A MR. PHILIP AND DIANE EVANS."

"AFTER THAT THE ALIEN GIRL, BABY DISAPPEARED."

"3-4 HOURS LATER, THE CAMERAS AT THE SECURED SITE, SHOWED THE YOUNG GIRL WALK BACK IN, WITH OUT THE BABY I MIGHT ADD. SHE HAD ENERGY RADIATING OFF OF HER. THEN NOTHING BUT A BIG BRIGHT LIGHT AND STATIC."

"WHO EVER DID IT SET THE CAMERAS UP TO SEND THE IMAGE TO ANOTHER LOCATION?"

"YES, THERE IS ALSO SOMETHING HERE ABOUT THE GIRL FROM THE SHOOTING. I GUESS THE **NID** MANAGED TO GET A CAMERA INTO A MICHAEL GUERINS APARTMENT."

"IT SHOWED THE ALIEN GIRL THERE WITH THE BABY; EVIDENTLY THE BABY WAS THE YOUNG BOYS, (WHO WAS EXPERIMENTED ON). SHE BROUGHT THE BABY TO HIM."

"SUDDENLY A DARK HAIRED GIRL, ELIZABETH PARKER…WAIT SHE'S ANOTHER FROM THE NEWSPAPER, GRADUATION THING. ANYWAY, SHE CAME IN, SAW THE OTHER GIRL AND SOME KIND OF ELECTRICAL BOLT CAME OUT AND SHOT THE ALIEN GIRL ACROSS THE ROOM."

"OK, WHAT WE NEED ARE NAMES. WE ONLY KNOW THE NAMES OF THE ANTAR KIDS AS, ZAN, RATH, VALONDRA, AND AVA. WHAT ARE THE NAMES OF THE TEENS FROM THE GRADUATION THING?"

"MAX EVANS, ELIZABETH PARKER, MARIA DELUCA, AND KYLE VALENTI. THERE ARE NO OTHERS MENTIONED. IT ALSO GIVES THESE FOR NAMES AS THE ONES THEY WERE PLANNING TO DESTROY. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? THEY PLANNED ON GUNNING THEM DOWN AT THEIR GRADUATION."

"CAN WE ASSUME THAT THESE 4, MAX, LIZ, MARIA, AND KYLE ARE THE ONES WE ARE LOOKING FOR?"

"I'M NOT SURE."

"WHO IS THE GIRL FROM THE VIDEO AT THE HOUSE?"

"ISABEL EVANS. SISTER TO MAXWELL EVANS."

"OK, KYLE IS THIS THE SHERIFFS' SON? CHECK OUT THE REST OF THE NAMES. I WANT PARENTS NAME, ADDRESSES, AND JOBS. FIND OUT ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM. SAM AND DANIEL WORK ON THIS I'M GOING TO GO SEE THE GENERAL AND GET SOME COFFEE FOR ALL OF US. BE BACK."

TEAL'C AND JACK LEAVE AND GO SEE THE GENERAL FIRST TO SET UP A BRIEFING WITH HIM. THEN THEY HEAD TO THE COMMISARY TO GET 4 MORE COFFEES. WHEN THEY RETURN, SAM AND DANIEL WERE FINISHING UP PRINTING OUT THE INFO JACK HAD ASKED FOR.

"OK, WHAT DO WE HAVE?"

"OK IT SEEMS 10-11 YEARS AGO A DIANE AND PHILLIP EVANS, LAWYERS, ADOPTED 2 CHILDREN THEY FOUND WALKING ALONG THE ROAD. THEY COULDN'T SPEAK AND THEY WERE NAKED. THEY NAMED THEM MAX AND ISABEL. ISABEL RECENTLY MARRIED, TO A JESSIE RAMIREZ, LAWYER WHO WORKS FOR HER PARENTS."

"LATER ANOTHER CHILD WAS FOUND THE SAME WAY, HE HOWEVER WAS PLACED IN FOSTER CARE WHERE HE CAME TO BE FOSTERED BY A HANK GUERIN, AND HE NAMED HIM, MICHAEL. HE THEN WORKED FOR A WAREHOUSE, WHEN IT WENT OUT OF BUSINESS HE COULDN'T GET ANOTHER JOB AND STARTED DRINKING. SOME TIME AGO HE DISAPPEARRED AND IS BELIEVED TO BE DEAD."

"SHERIFF VALENTI AND HIS WIFE SPLIT LEAVING HIM WITH HIS SON KYLE. KYLE WAS THE CAPTAIN OF THE FOOTBAL TEAM; HE SAID HE QUIT WHEN HE GOT A REAL EYE OPENER ON LIFE."

"MAYBE SOMETHING THAT REQUIRED HEALING GAVE HIM THAT EYE OPENER?"

"THE CRASHDOWN CAFÉ, OWNED AND OPERATED BY A NANCY AND JEFF PARKER, HAS ONLY 1 CHILD A DAUGHTER, ELIZABETH PARKER. ELIZABETH PARKER ALSO WORKED FOR HER PARENTS IN THEIR CAFÉ. SHE WAS THE ONE BELIEVED TO HAVE BEEN SHOT. ALSO, SHE WAS FRIENDS WITH AN ALEX WHITMAN, DIED IN CAR CRASH. HER AND HER FRIEND MARIA REFUSED TO BELIEVE IT WAS A SUICIDE."

"MARIA DELUCA WAITRESS IN CAFÉ AS WELL, WITNESSED THE SHOOTING IN THE CAFE, MOTHER AMY DELUCA FATHER BRIAN DELUCA. BRIAN LEFT THEM WHEN MARIA WAS 3 YEARS OLD, HASN'T BEEN SEEN SINCE."

"WOW, TOUGH LIFE ALL THESE KIDS HAVE HAD TO LIVE. OK, LETS TAKE WHAT INFO WE HAVE, THE GENERAL IS EXPECTING US FOR A BRIEFING ON WHAT WE FOUND. WE'LL GET IN THERE TELL HIM AND HOPEFULLY BE ABLE TO LEAVE AND PREPARE TO FIND THESE KIDS."

THEY ALL GATHER THEIR NOTES AND INFO. THEY GET TO THE GENERALS BRIEFING ROOM AND CLOSE THE DOOR.

FOR THE NEXT HOUR OR MORE THEY TELL HIM EVERYTHING THEY WERE ABLE TO FIND. WHICH; HE WAS IMPRESSED ON WHAT THEY WERE ABLE TO FIND.

ESPECIALLY FROM HACKING INTO THE NID.

"JUST MAKE SURE YOU COVER-UP YOUR OWN SEARCHES."

"YES SIR."

"OK, SG1 YOU HAVE A GO. I WILL SET UP FOR YOU TO LEAVE TOMORROW MORNING AT 8 AM. YOU WILL GO TO ROSWELL. AND GET THESE KIDS. USE WHATEVER YOU NEED TO GET THEM AND PROTECT THEM. WATCH OUT FOR KINSEYS MEN."

"AH, SIR. WE MAY HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ACTUALLY GETTING THEM. IF WHAT SOME OF THESE REPORTS SAY IS TRUE THEY MAY NOT BE THERE. WE FIGURED WE COULD GO TO ROSWELL AND QUESTION SOME OF THESE PARENTS."

"WE MAY HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT TOO SAM. THEY WILL PROBABLY THINK WE ARE THE ONES RESPONSIBLE FOR SOME OF THE THINGS THAT HAPPENED."

"THEN I GUESS WE NEED TO CONVINSE THEM WE ARE NOT."

"OK, THEN GIVE ME A LIST OF WHAT YOU ARE TAKING BEFORE YOU LEAVE. I'LL HAVE IT ALL READY FOR YOU TOMORROW. GO GET SOME REST AND BE BACK HERE TOMORROW AT 7AM. WE'LL BRIEF AGAIN BEFORE YOU LEAVE."

"YES SIR," EVERYONE SAID.

SINCE IT WAS SO LATE, SAM AND JACK OPTED TO JUST GET PIZZA AND A MOVIE.

SHE HAD HER STUFF AND JUST STAYED AT HIS HOUSE. NOT THAT SHE, HADN'T ALREADY BEEN DOING THAT. FOR THE LAST WEEK, ANYWAY. THEY WERE BOTH IN BED BY 8PM, HOWEVER SLEEP DIDN'T QUITE HIT FOR ANOTHER 2 HOURS.

7AM THE NEXT MORNING THEY WERE ALL SITTING IN THE BRIEFING ROOM.THEIR BAGS HAD ALREADY BEEN SENT TO THE PLANE.

"OK, PEOPLE DO WHAT YOU CAN. REMEMBER TO KEEP SGC A SECRET. ALSO, IN CASE OF ANY EMERGENCY, HERE IS THE BOX HOLDING THORS LITTLE TELEPHONE DEVICE. ONLY USE IT IN AN EMERGENCY. WE DON'T WANT TO BE ACCIDENTALLY SHOWING CITIZENS, THERE REALLY ARE ALIENS OUT THERE. THERE WOULD BE WIDE SPREAD PANIC. BE CAREFUL, GOOD LUCK, AND TRY TO HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF FUN."

"THANK YOU SIR, GOOD BYE!"

8 AM SHARP THE PLANE TOOK OFF.

**ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO. THE NIGHT BEFORE**

THE PARKERS WERE INVITED OVER TO THE EVANS' FOR DINNER, AS WELL AS ANOTHER TALKING SESSION.

IT HAS BEEN ABOUT 4 ½ MONTHS SINCE THE KIDS HAVE LEFT. EVERYONE LEFT IN ROSWELL ALWAYS GOT TOGETHER FOR DINNER AND A TALK SESSION. IT WAS A GREAT TIME TO GET TOGETHER AND JUST TALK, ESPECIALLY ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS. HOWEVER, NO-ONE THERE KNEW THAT THEY WEREN'T THE ONLY ONES' LISTENING.

THIS MONTH THE EVANS', AMY, JIM, JESSIE, AND THE PARKERS WERE MEETING AT 7PM. JIM HAD SOME INFO. HE WANTED TO SHARE; EVERYONE WAS HOPING IT WOULD BE ABOUT THE KIDS AND THEY WEREN'T THE ONLY ONES HOPING IT WAS THEM.

EVERYONE IN THE GROUP ALL KNEW ABOUT MAX, MICHAEL, AND ISABEL. THEY ALL HAD A CHANCE TO READ LIZ BOOK. IT CERTAINLY ANSWERED A LOT OF QUESTIONS, BUT ALSO RAISED A FEW OTHERS.

THE PARKERS, THE EVANS', DELUCAS, AND VALENTI'S; THAT FIRST MONTH DIDN'T HAVE A DISCUSSION; IT WAS MORE LIKE A YELLING AND ARGUMENT SESSION.

WHEN THEY ALL HAD A CHANCE TO SETTLE DOWN AND THINK, THEY REALIZED THERE WAS NO WAY AROUND IT. THERE WAS ONLY ONE WAY, AND THAT WOULD OF RESULTED IN A DEATH. THE PARENTS HAVE THEIR CHANCES TO TALK, AND WISH THEY GOT SOME WORD OF HOW EVERYONE IS DOING.

PHILLIP WAS IN THE DEN TALKING WITH JESSIE, JIM AND JEFF, WHILE AMY, DIANE AND NANCY WERE TALKING IN THE KITCHEN. THE LADIES WERE HELPING EACH OTHER CLEAN UP FROM DINNER. FINALLY JIM, JESSIE, JEFF, AND PHILIP CAME INTO THE KITCHEN.

"DIANE IS EVERYTHING DONE IN HERE. WE FIGURED WE WOULD ALL TAKE A DRIVE. WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? WE CAN TALK AND GO SEE THE SUNSET."

"YA, SURE WE'RE READY."

"LETS GO THEN."

THEY ALL GOT INTO 2 CARS AND HEADED OUT. SINCE JIM WAS THE ONE TO SET IT ALL UP THEY DECIDED TO FOLLOW HIM.

JIM, KNOWING A BIT ABOUT WATCHING FOR PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW, KEPT WATCH WHILE HE HAD AMY DRIVE. HE TOLD HER TO HEAD OUT TO THE DESERT. THEY GOT TO THE BIG ROCK WHERE THEY HAD BURNED LIZ JOURNAL.

JIM MADE A FIRE AND THEY ALL SAT AROUND IT.

"OK, WHAT IS ALL THE SECRECY ABOUT?"

"IS IT THE KIDS? HAVE YOU HEARD FROM THEM?"

"JUST A MINUTE, HAS EVERYONE LEFT ALL JEWELRY BEHIND? CHECK EACH OTHER FOR ANYTHING WEIRD. REMEMBER NO BELTS."

"GEEZ JIM YOU GET SO PARANOID."

"BETTER TO BE SAFE THEN SORRY. BESIDES IT'S FOR THE KIDS SAKE."

"ALL CLEAR!"

"I WANTED YOU ALL TO SEE THIS. I GOT A MANILLA PADDED ENVELOPE IN THE MAIL. PRIORITY MAIL, NEXT DAY DELIVERY STYLE, IT IS FROM SOMEWHERE IN CANADA."

"OH, MY IT'S THE KIDS!"

"HOLD ON, HOLD ON. THE LETTER WAS WRAPPED UP TIGHT, TAPED, GLUED YOU NAME IT. I GUESS THEY **_REALLY_** DON'T TRUST THE GOVT.OR THE POST OFFICE."

"CAN YOU BLAME THEM?"

"ANY WAY, I MANAGED TO WRESTLE IT OPEN AND READ IT."

"THEY ARE ALL DOING FINE; THEY ALL WORK AND HAVE COMBINED ALL THEIR MONEY TO STAY IN A SMALL HOME. THEY DON'T WANT TO SPLIT UP JUST YET. MAX AND LIZ DID HAVE A HONEYMOON, THEY WENT CAMPING BUT THEY WERE IN CONTACT WITH THE REST."

"AMY, MICHAEL FINALLY POPPED THE QUESTION TO MARIA, SHE HAS ACCEPTED. THEY PLAN TO GET MARRIED, IN 2 WEEKS."

"JESSIE, IZZY REALLY MISSES YOU, BUT SHE DOES HAVE ONE COMFORT. TO KNOW YOU ARE SAFE AND SHE NOW HAS A PART OF YOU WITH HER."

"WHAT?"

"SHE FOUND OUT 2 MONTHS AGO, SHE IS PREGNANT. BECAUSE OF ALL THE STRESS SHE HADN'T REALLY NOTICED."

"SO THAT MEANS, SHE'D BE ABOUT 5-6 MONTHS NOW."

WHEN HE LOOKED UP HE SAW TEARS IN JESSIES EYES AS WELL AS THE EVANS.

**_WE WILL TRY TO LET EVERYONE KNOW HOW WE ARE DOING. WE ONLY STAY IN ONE PLACE FOR ABOUT 1-2 WEEKS. SINCE WE JUST GOT HERE 3 DAYS AGO, WE'LL PROBABLY STAY LONG ENOUGH TO EARN SOME MONEY. WE DO ODD JOBS HERE AND THERE. IT HELPS US GET BY. BUT, WE MISS ALL OF YOU. WE CAN'T WAIT TILL THE DAY COMES WHEN WE CAN SEE YOU ALL AGAIN. MAX SAYS HE KEEPS WONDERING HOW HIS SON IS DOING TOO. BUT, HE KNOWS HE'S SAFE FOR NOW. MAYBE SOMEDAY, HE'LL GET TO SEE HIM._**

_**OH, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU. WE RAN INTO AN OLD FRIEND, THAT IS ALSO ON THE RUN. DAD YOU'D LIKE HER.**_

**_WELL DAD THAT IS ABOUT IT. THE OTHERS SAY THAT WE NEED TO GET THIS MAILED OFF. WE'LL, TALK TO YOU SOON._**

_**BYE! KYLE **_

"OH, MY BABY IS GOING TO HAVE A BABY. WE'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS."

"HONEY, IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN WE ARE ALREADY GRANDPARENTS."

"YA, BUT WE DON'T GET TO SEE THAT ONE. BESIDE SHE MUST BE MISERABLE, SHE DOESN'T HAVE JESSIE, AND SHE IS PREGNANT. MY POOR ISABEL! JESSIE WE WILL DO SOMETHING TO FIND THEM."

"NO! IT IS BETTER THIS WAY, THAT WAY THE SPECIAL UNIT WON'T GET THEIR MEASLY HANDS ON ANY OF THEIR CHILDREN. YOU READ WHAT THEY DID TO MAX, CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT THEY WOULD DO TO A BABY. NO FOR NOW THIS IS BETTER. I MISS HER, BUT I WANT HER SAFE. JUST LIKE ALL OF YOU DO."

JESSIE GOT UP AND WALKED AWAY. PHILIP DECIDED TO GO FOR A WALK ALSO. HE MET UP WITH JESSIE AND THEY CRIED AND TALKED.

THE OTHERS SAT AROUND THE FIRE, ALL-DEEP IN THEIR OWN THOUGHTS, MISSING THEIR OWN. THEY ALL STAYED THERE FOR ANOTHER HOUR, BEFORE THEY DECIDED TO GO BACK.

**ALBAQUERQIE, NEW MEXICO**

THE SGC JET FINALLY LANDED ABOUT 11AM, JACK INSTRUCTED THEM TO STAY THERE.

"WE MAY NEED YOU LATER. ACTUALLY, CAN YOU GET CLOSER TO ROSWELL?"

"YES SIR I BELIEVE WE CAN WE WILL RADIO YOU WHEN WE GET THERE."

"GREAT LEUT. SEE YOU LATER. OK KIDDIES, YOU HAVE EVERYTHING. LETS GO."

"SIR OVER HERE, WE HAVE A JEEP READY FOR YOU. GENERAL HAMMOND INSTRUCTED US TO SET ONE UP FOR YOU. IT'S ALL GASSED UP AND READY TO GO."

"THANK YOU. CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS CARTER? WOW."

"WELL SIR, READY TO GO?"

"EVERYONE IN, WE HAVE A JOB TO DO."

THEY MADE IT INTO ROSWELL, THEY FIRST DROVE THROUGH TOWN TO GET A FEEL FOR EVERYTHING AS WELL AS CHECK OUT SOME OF THE STREETS. THEY DECIDED TO WAIT TO FIND A HOTEL.

"COL. O'NEIL I DON'T MEAN TO COMPLAIN, BUT MY SYMB…JUNIOR IS HUNGRY."

"OK, NICE SAVE BY THE WAY. WELL HOW ABOUT WE TRY OUT THE CRASHDOWN? WE HAVE TO GO THERE ANYWAY. OK WITH EVERYONE?"

"YA."

"SURE."

THEY PULLED UP OUTSIDE THE CRASHDOWN LOOKED AROUND AT THEIR SURROUNDINGS, AND WENT IN. THEY SAT AT A TABLE CLOSE TO THE BAR.

WHILE THEY WAITED FOR THEIR FOOD COL. O'NEILL AND SAM WALKED OVER TO THE COUNTER.

"HELLO, IS THERE A MR. JEFF PARKER OR NANCY PARKER HERE."

"YES, JUST A MOMENT I'LL GET THEM FOR YOU."

SAM WATCHED AS THE GIRL WALKED OVER TO A BOOTH. BENT DOWN AND TALKED TO 2 PEOPLE SITTING WITH A GENTLEMAN DRESSED IN A POLICEMANS SUIT.

'I WONDER IF THAT IS JIM VALENTI?' SAM WONDERED TO HERSELF.

"I WONDER IF THAT IS JIM VALENTI?" JACK SAID TO HER.

SHE GAVE HIM A FUNNY LOOK.

"WHAT?" HE ASKED HER.

"ARE YOU READING MY MIND NOW?"

"HUH?"

"EXCUSE ME, YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME? IS YOUR MEAL OK?"

"OH… AH… WELL WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN IT YET."

"OH, I'LL SEE WHAT IS KEEPING IT."

"THAT'S OK, WE JUST ORDERED."

"OH, OK."

"UMM, IS THERE SOME PLACE QUIET WE COULD TALK?"

"YA SURE, IS THERE A PROBLEM?."

"NO, BUT CAN YOUR WIFE BE THERE AS WELL?"

"I'LL GET HER?"

"BY ANY CHANCE THAT WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE SHERIFF VALENTI WOULD IT." SAM INQUIRED.

"AH, WELL, YA…IT IS…HOW DO YOU KNOW US? WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?"

"WE'LL ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS IN A MINUTE. COULD YOU ASK HIM TO PLEASE JOIN US?"

"YA SURE. JUST A MOMENT."

"NO PROBLEM."

JACK WALKED QUICKLY OVER TO TEAL'C AND DANIEL.

"OK, YOU 2 KEEP A LOOK OUT, SAM AND I WILL BE BACK. WE HAVE 3 OF THE GROUP HERE."

WHEN HE GOT BACK TO SAM, NANCY AND JIM ACCOMPANIED THEM. THEY ALL WENT UP STAIRS.

QUICKLY SAM TOOK OUT A DEVISE AND SCANNED IT AROUND, AS JACK PUT HIS FINGER TO HIS MOUTH, SO EVERYONE COULD SEE. SAM MOTIONED FOR JACK TO COME OVER.

HE REACHED INTO A FLOWER POT AND FOUND THE LITTLE BUTTON. HE WAITED AND THEN WENT AGAIN AS SAM POINTED 2 MORE SPOTS OUT.AFTER 15 MINUTES THEY HAD FOUND A TOTAL OF 12 BUGS.

"CAN YOU POINT ME IN THE DIRECTION OF THE BATHROOM."

"YES, THIS WAY," NANCY SAID AND SHOWED HIM.

HE FLUSHED THEM ALL DOWN THE TOILET.

"CARTER IS THAT ALL OF THEM?"

"YES SIR. THEY ARE GETTING BETTER AT HIDING THEM, THOUGH."

"DID YOU CHECK THEM?"

"YOU THINK I NEED TO?"

"MIGHT AS WELL."

SHE CHECKED THEM OVER WITH THE DEVICE, FOUND ONE ON ALL THREE.

JIM HAD ONE STUCK RIGHT BEHIND HIS BADGE.

NANCY HAD ONE ON HER HAIR BARRET.

JEFF HAD ONE STUCK IN HIS RING.

THEY WERE ABLE TO GET THEM ALL OUT AND DROWN THEM.

ALL THREE WERE FLABBERGASTED.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

"JUST A MOMENT, WE ARE GOING TO RESET THIS DEVICE."

WHEN SHE WAS DONE, SHE HAD JACK PROCEED TO EXPLAIN.

"MY NAME IS COL. JACK O'NEIL AND THIS IS MAJOR SAMANTHA CARTER, WHAT WE JUST DID WAS FOR NOT ONLY OUR BENEFIT BUT YOURS AS WELL. I'M SURE NONE OF YOU HAD ANY IDEA YOU WERE BEING BUGGED?"

"NO!"

"WELL, WE MANAGED TO FIND A TOTAL OF 13-15 ON AND AROUND YOU."

"NOW THE REASON WE HAD TO RESET THIS DEVICE WAS TO JAM ANY OTHER SIGNALS WE WERE NOT ABLE TO FIND."

"WHAT WE HAVE TO SAY, WE DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO HEAR ABOUT."

"WHAT…WHO ARE YOU? YOU'RE THE ONES WHO MADE OUR KIDS RUN AREN'T YOU?"

"NO, MA'AM WE'RE NOT, WE DO KNOW WHO WAS INVOLVED IN THAT INCIDENT."

"AT THIS VERY MOMENT, SOMEONE IS TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF THAT PROBLEM. THE THING WE NEED FROM YOU IS THIS. DO YOU KNOW WHERE AN ELIZABETH PARKER, MAX EVANS, KYLE VALENTI, AND MARIA DELUCA ARE?"

"YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE WE'D TELL YOU? YOUR PART OF THE GOVERNMENT, IF WE TELL YOU, YOU'LL GO TELL YOUR SUPERIORS AND THEN FINISH TRYING TO KILL THEM."

"MA'AM NO WE ARE NOT. WE ARE TRYING TO FIND THEM TO KEEP THEM SAFE. YOU SEE…" SAM THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT, TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW SHE WAS GOING TO WORD IT SO SHE WASN'T GOING TO GIVE ANYTHING AWAY.

"YOU SEE…WE HAVE FOUND SOMEONE, POSSIBLY LIKE THEM. THEY HAVE SENT US TO SEARCH FOR THEM. SHE…HE CAN'T. WE WERE ABLE TO GET THIS FAR. WE CAME TO TALK TO YOU, THE EVANS, DELUCAS, AND YOU SHERIFF."

"LOOK, AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE TO LET YOU KEEP BELIEVING THAT I'M THE SHERIFF, I'M NOT."

"OH, THAT'S RIGHT. I FORGOT THAT'S WHAT YOUR FILE SAID."

"IT IS VERY SUPERFICIAL THAT WE FIND THEM."

NANCY, JEFF AND JIM LOOKED AT EACH OTHER.

"AH, CAN WE TALK TO OUR FRIENDS, THE OTHERS YOU ARE WANTING TO TALK TO? DO YOU HAVE A NUMBER TO CONTACT YOU? WE CAN MEET LATER, MAYBE."

"YES, THAT'S FINE. HERE IS OUR NUMBER, I SHOULD SAY HIS NUMBER."

"THANK YOU FOR HEARING US OUT. ALSO, YOU SHOULD BE SAFE FOR NOW, WE FOUND ALL THE BUGS THAT WE COULD."

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH, WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO DO IT TO THE OTHERS?"

"YES, WHENEVER WE MEET WITH ANY OF YOU WE HAVE TO."

"**YES, WE WOULDN'T WANT ANYONE TO HEAR WE ARE ON TO THEM." **JACK SAID LOUDLY, JUST IN CASE SOMEONE WAS LISTENING.

"COL.!"

"WHAT? I JUST WANTED THEM TO KNOW. YOU KNOW IN CASE WE MISSED A FEW."

"SIR, THIS IS…OH, NEVER MIND. WE ARE NOT GOING TO LIVE LONG IF YOU KEEP THAT UP."

"YA, I KNOW BUT THAT IS WHY YOU LOVE ME."

SAMS EYES GOT BIG AS HE SAID THAT. SHE TURNED AND SAID GOOD BYE TO THE 3 STUNNED PEOPLE. JACK FOLLOWED AND THEY WENT DOWN STAIRS TO THEIR TABLE WERE THEIR FOOD WAS WAITING.

"SO? WHAT HAPPENED?" DANIEL ASKED.

"WE ALMOST HAD A PROBLEM, BUT HOPFULLY IT WAS RECTIFIED. WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR THEIR CALL. THEY WILL BE TALKING TO THE OTHERS. WE MAYBE MEETING THEM."

"OK, HOW ABOUT, WE CHECK OUT THE UFO MUSEUM ACROSS THE WAY. WE CAN ALSO, FIND A MOTEL, FOR THE NIGHT."

JACK LOOKED AT SAM WHEN HE SAID THAT. DANIEL AND TEAL'C NOTICED AND JUST IGNORED IT.

"SURE. I WANT TO ALSO CHECK OUT THAT ROCK FORMATION IN THE DESERT."

"WELL, I'M DONE ANYONE ELSE?"

"WE'VE BEEN DONE FOR A FEW MINUTES."

"I'M THROUGH."

"OK, LET'S GO. GIVE ME THE CHECK."

JACK PAID FOR THEIR LUNCH AND THEY ALL HEADED OUT. AS THEY GOT OUTSIDE JACKS CELL RANG.

"HELLO, YES LEUT. THANK YOU." JACK HUNG UP, "THE LEUT. GOT AS CLOSE TO ROSWELL AS POSSIBLE. THERE IS A SMALL AIR STRIP JUST SOUTH OF ROSWELL, MAYBE 1-2 MILES. HE SAID THERE IS ALSO A HOTEL THERE. BOTH OF THEM HAVE A ROOM THERE."

"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE HIM RESERVE SOME ROOMS FOR US?"

"OK."

HE CALLED THE LEUT. UP AND TOLD HIM TO RESERVE 2 ROOMS FOR THEM.

"OK, 2 ROOMS RESERVED. LETS GO FOR A TOUR."

"WAIT, WHY ONLY 2?"

"AH, I GUESS THAT IS ALL THEY HAD OPEN. BESIDES WE DON'T REALLY NEED MORE THEN THAT."

JUST AS THEY BEGAN TO WALK HIS CELL RANG AGAIN. IT WAS THE GENERAL!

"O'NEIL, WHAT HAVE YOU FOUND?"

"WE HAVE BEEN HERE A COUPLE OF HOURS. WE HAVE TALKED TO THE PARKERS AND JIM VALENTI. THEY ARE CALLING THE OTHERS TO ASK THEM TO MEET US."

"DID YOU HAVE ANY TROUBLE?"

"NOT REALLY, BUT CARTER DID FIND 10-15 BUGS IN THE PARKERS HOUSE AND ON THEM."

"SOME ONE SURE IS INTERESTED IN WHAT THEY HAVE TO SAY."

"YA, WE FLUSHED THEM OUT. WE'RE JUST WAITING FOR A CALL."

"THEN I BETTER LET YOU GO. INFORM ME ON HOW THINGS ARE GOING."

"YES SIR," HE HUNG UP, "NOW LETS GO."

THEY ALL HEAD OVER TO THE UFO MUSEUM. AS THEY WALK AROUND AND CRINGE AT WHAT THEY SEE, THEY FEEL BAD.

(TEAL'C) MURRY, HAD TO HAVE SOME OF THE THINGS EXPLAINED TO HIM. THINGS LIKE WHY, AND WHO, AND WHAT IS THE REASON.

THEY DECIDE TO STOP IN THE SHOP, MURRY GOT A NEW HAT WITH AN ALIEN ON IT AND THE SAYING 'NOT OF THIS EARTH'. SAM BOUGHT AN ALIEN FIGURINE; SHE SAID IT REMINDED HER OF THOR.

JACK BOUGHT A STICKER FOR HIS CAR; IT SAID 'I BRAKE FOR ALIENS'.

DANIEL FOUND A BOOK ON ALIENS, HE FOUND SOME WRITINGS HE UNDERSTOOD.

THEY ALL AGREED ON A COFFEE CUP FOR THE GENERAL, IT SAID 'ALIENS ARE MY LIFE'.

THEY WALKED OUT AND REALIZED THEY HAD BEEN IN THERE FOR ABOUT 1 ½ HOURS. THEY WALKED UP AND DOWN THE TOWN, THEY HAD JUST DECIDED TO HEAD OUT AND CHECK OUT THE ROCK FORMATION WHEN THE CELL RANG.

"HELLO. YES, THIS IS. OK. YA. THAT'S FINE. NO PROBLEM."

"OK WE NEED TO MEET THEM OUTSIDE THE CRASH DOWN AT 8PM. THAT IS ABOUT 4 HOURS AND 15 MINUTES FROM NOW. HOW ABOUT WE HEAD OVER TO THAT ROCK THINGY. CHECK IT OUT THEN HEAD OVER TO THE HOTEL, GET SETTLED THEN MEET IN THE LOBBY ABOUT 7:30."

AT EVERYONE AGREEMENT HE SAID, "LETS GO, THEN."

THEY MADE IT OUT IN THE DESERT. BUT, IT TOOK THEM A FEW MINUTES TO FIND THE ROCK FORMATION THEY WERE LOOKING FOR. WHEN THEY FOUND IT THEY WERE SURPRISED AT WHAT THEY HAD FOUND. THEY ROCK LOOKED LIKE IT HAD BEEN BLOWN OUT FROM THE INSIDE OUT. THEY LOOKED ALL AROUND WHEN TEAL'C FOUND AND ODD SHAPED ENTRANCE. HE CALLED THE OTHERS OVER TO HELP CHECK IT OUT.

"WHAT HAVE WE GOT HERE?"

"O'NEILL IT LOOKS TO BE SOME KIND OF ENTRANCE INTO THE ROCK."

"WELL, LETS' CHECK IT OUT."

THEY ALL WALKED IN. MOSTLY IT JUST RESEMBLED A SMALL CAVE WITH SPIDER WEBS AND A COUPLE SMALL LIZARDS WANDERING AROUND THE PLACE WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF SAND. THEY ALL WALKED AROUND AND CHECKED THINGS OUT.

"SIR, YOU HAVE GOT TO COME CHECK THIS OUT."

"WHAT IS IT CARTER? WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?"

"THEY LOOK LIKE GIANT EGGS, O'NEILL."

"OH, REALLY! I KINDA NOTICED THAT. BUT, WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHAT CAME OUT OF IT?"

"UNSURE SIR. WE CAN TAKE SOME SAMPLES AND CHECK THEM OUT AT THE PLANE. IT IS EQUIPPED WITH SOME SCIENCE EQUIPMENT."

"DO THAT. HAVE WE FOUND ANYTHING ELSE? DANIEL?"

"NO, IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE OR SOMETHING ELSE, WHATEVER THE CASE MAY BE, ALREADY TOOK EVERYTHING OUT."

"O'NEILL, OVER HERE."

"WHAT IS IT TEAL'C?"

"IT LOOKS LIKE ANOTHER ENTRANCE TO ANOTHER PART OF THE CAVE. THERE IS MORE LIGHT."

"LET'S GO CHECK IT OUT. DANIEL, CARTER TEAL'C AND I ARE GOING THROUGH HERE AND CHECK THIS OUT. FINISH UP QUICKLY."

"SURE."

"YES SIR"

"OK, TEAL'C LET'S CHECK THIS PLACE OUT. KINDA GIVES ME THE WILLY'S."

"THE WILLY'S O'NEILL? ARE YOU ILL?"

"NO TEAL'C THE WILLY'S MEAN…OH NEVER MIND I'LL EXPLAIN IT LATER. LET'S GO."

AS THEY WALKED INTO THE AREA, THEY NOTICED THE AMOUNT OF LIGHT BEGINNING TO SHOW UP. WHEN THEY REACHED THE MAIN AREA, THEY LOOKED UP.

"WHOA, SOMEONE REALLY WANTED A SKYLIGHT IN THEIR LIVING ROOM. WHAT COULD OF MADE THIS?"

"I AM UNCERTAIN O'NEILL."

"YA, YOU AND ME BOTH. LET'S GET CARTER IN HERE TO TAKE A LOOK."

"MAYBE SHE CAN TELL US."

"HEY, CARTER?" JACK YELLED AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS, HOPEING SHE'D HEAR.

HE DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT LONG HOWEVER, THEY MUST HAVE BEEN IN THE CORRIDOR ON THEIR WAY HERE. NOT MORE THEN 45 SECONDS AFTER JACK HOLLERED, BOTH SAM AND DANIEL CAME THROUGH THE DOOR.

"WOW!" Sam said as she proceeded in.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID."

"BUT, O'NEILL YOU SAID…"

"TEAL'C!" JACK YELLED WHILE THE OTHERS STARTED TO LAUGH QUIETLY.

"WHAT MADE THIS FORMATION?" CARTER ASKED

"I DON'T KNOW. TEAL'C AND I WERE WONDERING IF YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL.?"

"SIR, I HAVE NO CLUE. IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE THERE IS ANYTHING LEFT TO TELL US WHAT IT COULD BE." CARTER SAID TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT HERSELF.

"BUT, HEY JACK, FROM THE LOOKS OF IT AND THEY WAY THE ROCK IS FORMED…" DANIEL BEGAN.

"YA…" JACK PUSHED

"WELL LOOK AT IT. IN ORDER FOR ROCK TO BE MELDED FORMED SO SMOOTH IT HAD TO OF BEEN HERE LIKE THIS FOR MILLIONS OF YEARS OR SOMETHING VERY VERY VERY HOT. LOOK AT THE WAY IT IS POINTING UP, LIKE SOMETHING BLEW IT UP AND OUT. AN EXPLOSION OF SOME KIND, THAT CAME FROM THE INSIDE. COULD IT BE THAT EXPLOSION THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT IN THE NEWS PAPER?" DANIEL WONDERED OUT LOUD, NOT REALLY ASKING ANYONE IN PETICULAR.

"NO, THAT WAS FARTHER WEST OF HERE. ABOUT 10-15 MILES." JACK TOLD EVERYONE. "OK, ANYONE BRING A CAMERA? START TAKING PICTURES OF EVERYTHING. THEN WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE."

THEY FINISHED UP AND GATHERED ALL THEIR STUFF. THEY LEFT AND HEADED FOR THE AIRPLANE, CALLING THE PILOTS ON THE WAY.

EVERYONE WENT IN AND BEGAN CHECKING THINGS OUT. SAM AND DANIEL WORKED ON THE SAMPLES OF THE LARGE EGGS THEY GOT. WHILE JACK AND TEAL'C WERE KICKED OUT BEFORE SOMEONE GOT KILLED. AFTER ABOUT ½ AN HOUR BOTH CAME OUT WITH WEIRD LOOKS ON THEIR FACES.

"THEY WERE HUMAN, WHAT CAME OUT OF THE LARGE EGGS…OR PODS YOU CAN CALL THEM. THEY WERE HUMAN AND FROM WHAT WE CAN TELL, THERE WERE 4 OF THEM."

"OK, CAN YOU WRITE ALL THIS UP AND PREPARE IT FOR A BRIEFING?"

"YES SIR, I CAN GET IT READY ON OUR WAY."

"GOOD, WELL THEN ANYTHING ELSE? GOOD, LET'S GO. WE NOW HAVE…" HE CHECKS HIS WATCH "ABOUT AN HOUR AND 45 MINUTES."

THEY GOT TO THE HOTEL, TEAL'C AND DANIEL CALLED ONE ROOM RIGHT AWAY. WHEN JACK LOOKED AT THEM, DANIEL WINKED AT HIM AND SAID, "I GUESS YOU 2 HAVE TO SHARE. SEE YA."

"WELL, YOU HEARD THE MAN, LET'S GO."

"YOU HAD THAT PLANNED DIDN'T YOU?"

"WHO ME, NAH."

THEY ALL GOT INTO THEIR ROOM, WATCHED T.V., RESTED, GOT CLEANED UP.

IN JACK AND SAMS CASE, THEY JUST USED THIS TIME TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BETTER. THEY FOUND THE BED TO BE VERY COMFORTABLE, THE BATHROOM SHOWER TO BE VERY SPACIOUS AND WARM. EVEN THOUGH IT HAD TO BE A COUPLE OF QUICKIES.

"BEST HOUR I'VE EVER HAD." JACK COMMENTED AS HE CAME UP BEHIND SAM AND RESTED HIS ARMS AROUND HER AND KISSED HER EXPOSED PART OF HER NECK.

"YOU KNOW WE SHOULD BE VERY CAREFUL AROUND DANIEL AND TEAL'C."

"WHY THEY KNOW, DANIEL DOESN'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT. HE HAS BEEN GIVING ME POINTERS ON HOW TO...AH, NEVER MIND. BESIDES, IF YOU DID NOT NOTICE HE WAS THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED WE SHARE."

WHEN IT HAD GOTTEN CLOSE TO 7PM. THEY SHOWERED AND DRESSED IN A PAIR OF THEIR USUAL CIVILIAN GARB.

AT 7:30 THEY MET DANIEL AND TEAL'C IN THE LOBBY. THEY ALL HEADED BACK TO THE CRASHDOWN.

SAM REMEMBERED TO BRING THE DEVISE HER FATHER GAVE THEM, FROM THE TOKRA'. IT CAN DETECT BUGS, CAMERAS, AND IT JAMS UP ANY LISTENING OR VIDEO CAMERAS.

SO FAR THE NAXIANS ARE THE ONLY PLANET THEY HAVE BEEN TO THAT IT DOES NOT WORK ON. EARTH HASN'T THE TECHNOLOGY, YET, TO STOP IT.

WHEN THEY ARRIVED THEY SAT AT ONE OF THE OUTSIDE TABLES. JIM VALENTI SHOWED UP FIRST.

"HELLO, AGAIN."

"HELLO."

"WHO DO WE HAVE HERE?"

"THIS IS DR. DANIEL JACKSON AND THIS IS TE…MURRY. THEY ARE PART OF OUR TEAM."

"THE OTHERS SHOULD BE ARRIVING IN A MINUTE. SO WHAT DID YOU FOLKS GET UP TO TODAY? FIND ANYTHING INTERESTING TO LOOK AT?"

"AS A MATTER OF FACT YES WE DID. HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT IT SOMETIME. SOMETHING MAYBE SOME OF OUR FRIENDS WOULD BE INTERESTED IN. BUGS, BIG NASTY UGLY BUGS!"

"OH, YA WE HAVE PLENTY OF THOSE AROUND HERE. WE EVEN GET LOTS OF THEM IN OUR HOMES. THEY CAN GET PRETTY ANNOYING."

"I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL, THAT HANDFUL I FOUND EARLIER AND FLUSHED WERE BAD ONES."

EVERYONE LAUGHED AT THE WAY THEIR TALKING WENT.

WHEN THE OTHERS ARRIVED, INTRODUCTIONS WERE MADE AND THEY ALL HEADED BACK UP TO THE PARKERS HOUSE TO START WITH.

AGAIN JACK MOTIONED EVERYONE FOR QUIET AS SAM MOVED AROUND THE ROOM WITH THE TRACKER. WHEN SHE DIDN'T FIND ANY IN THE ROOMS, SHE CHECKED THE PEOPLE.

SHE FOUND ANOTHER ONE ON VALENTI, 2 ON DIANE EVANS, 2 ON PHILIP EVANS, ONE ON JESSIE RAMIREZ, 3 ON AMY.

AFTER FLUSHING THEM SAM SET THE DEVICE TO JAM.

"OK, FIRST OFF WHO IS THIS?"

"THIS IS JESSIE RAMIREZ; HE IS MARRIED TO OUR DAUGHTER ISABEL."

"SHE WOULD BE IMPORTANT BECAUSE?"

"SHES THE ONE FROM THE VIDEO, REMEMBER?"

"THAT'S RIGHT?"

"SHE IS ALSO GONE JUST LIKE THE REST," VALENTI SAID.

"WAIT A MINUTE. WE ONLY KNEW OF 4 MISSING TEENS. ELIZABETH PARKER, MARIA DELUCA, KYLE VALENTI, AND MAX EVANS."

"OH, THEY ARE GONE. BUT, SO IS MICHAEL GUERIN AND ISABEL (EVANS) RAMIREZ."

"BUT, THEY WEREN'T PART OF THE GRADUATION ATTACK."

"NO, THEY WEREN'T. ISABEL GRADUATED THE YEAR BEFORE AND I BELIEVE MICHAEL DROPPED OUT."

"WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW IS WHAT DO YOU NEED THEM FOR? WHY SHOULD WE TELL YOU WHO THEY ARE?"

"IF WE KNOW?"

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU WILL NOT TRY TO KILL THEM AFTER WE TELL YOU?"

"SIRS, MA'AM, AGAIN WE STRESS TO TELL YOU WE ARE NOT TRYING TO FIND THEM TO HURT THEM. ON THE CONTRARY WE ARE TRYING TO FIND THEM TO PROTECT THEM."

"PLUS, THERE IS SOMEONE IMPORTANT THAT IS TRYING TO GET A HOLD…AH WANTS TO MEET THEM."

"YA, LIKE THAT PIERCE GUY. NO I DON'T TRUST YOU, WE NEED TO JUST LET THEM BE." AMY YELLED

"YOU WANT TO LET THEM BE?"

JUST THEN JACKS CELL RANG. HE GOT UP AN WALKED AWAY.

"HELLO, SIR. YOU'RE SURE, YES WE HAVE IT. THEY ARE, GREAT. WELL, WE MAY HAVE A PROBLEM. YES, THEY ARE VERY PROTECTIVE OF THEM. IF WE CAN CONVINCE THEM IT MAY BE EASIER TO GET THE KIDS. ALSO, WE FOUND OUT, THERE ARE NOT 4 THERES 6 OF THEM ON THE RUN. THEY ARE SERIOUSLY AFRAID OF BEING CAPTURED. YES, SIR. THANK YOU."

HE HUNG UP.

"OK, PEOPLE YOU HAVE JUST BEEN CLEARED FOR THE REST OF THE STORY. HOWEVER WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT IT SOMEWHERE ELSE. TEAL'C, GO DOWN AND GET THAT SPECIAL BOX. DANIEL GO WITH HIM, BRING UP OUR SPECIAL BAGS. I DON'T TRUST THIS TOWN WITH HIM. ALL WE NEED IS FOR OUR SOON-TO-BE ARRIVING VISITORS TO GET THEIR SLICK MITS ON HIM."

"SURE."

"WAIT A MINUTE I THOUGHT HIS NAME WAS MURRY, WHAT KIND OF OPERATION ARE RUNNING HERE."

"SIR WHATS GOING ON."

"THAT WAS GENERAL HAMMOND. HE HAS A MAN IN THE INSIDE OF THE NID, HE JUST RADIOED THEY KNOW WHERE THEY ARE AT. HE GAVE ME THE COORDINATES. WE ARE TO CONTACT THOR; HE HAS ALREADY BEEN CONTACTED AND IS WILLING TO HELP. WE ARE TO TRANSPORT UP THERE WITH EVERYONE HERE. THE GEN. HAS CLEARED THEM TO BE TOLD ABOUT THE STARGATE. THOR WILL THEN TRANSPORT US TO THE COORDINATES WE HAVE HERE. THEY ARE TO HELP US CONVINCE THE KIDS TO COME WITH US. IF NOT? THEN WE TAKE THEM BY FORCE BACK UP TO THOR. THOR WILL BRING US BACK TO THE SGC, BEFORE WE ALL TRANSPORT DOWN, I GO FIRST. YOU KNOW WHO IS VISITING AGAIN. WE DEFINITELY DON'T WANT HIM FINDING OUT ABOUT WHAT WE ARE DOING."

DANIEL AND TEAL'C FINALLY CAME UP.

"AH, JACK THERE WAS A COUPLE OF STRANGE MEN OUTSIDE WATCHING US."

"WHAT? OK, TEAL'C TAKE A ZAT, GO FOR STUN. MAKE SURE NO-ONE COMES UP. THAT DIDN'T TAKE LONG."

"WAIT A MINUTE WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"EVERYONE PLEASE STAND BACK, NO-ONE IS GOING TO BE HURT. WE'LL BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN MORE IN A FEW MINUTES."

SAM BEGINS TO CONTACT THOR.

SAM PUT THE DEVICE DOWN ON THE TABLE AND PRESSED ON THE TOP. SUDDENLY A BRITE LIGHT CAME UP OUT OF THE TOP, IN THE LIGHT A FORM TOOK SHAPE.

"THIS IS MAJOR SAMANTHA CARTER, WE ARE TRYING TO CONTACT THOR OF THE ASGARD, ARE YOU THERE?"

"YES MAJOR WE HEAR YOU. WE HAVE BEEN INFORMED OF YOUR SITUATION. ARE YOU READY TO BE BROUGHT UP?"

"JUST A MOMENT."

THERE WAS A GASP ALL AROUND, AS EVERYONE GOT THEIR FIRST REAL LOOK AT WHAT THEY KNEW HAD TO BE AN ALIEN. THE FORM WAS SMALL BUILT, GRAY, HAD BIG EYES, NO NOSE WAS APPEARANT, AND A SMALL MOUTH.

"THOR, CAN YOU TRANSPORT 11 UP."

"YES WE HAVE YOUR TEAM, IDENTIFIED, GIVE US A MINUTE TO GET THE OTHERS."

"YES SIR. EVERYONE GATHER AROUND."

EVERYBODY SLOWLY GOT UP, AND CAUTIOUSLY WALKED OVER BY THE COLONEL AND MAJOR CARTER. DANIEL AND TEAL'C CAME OVER TO JOIN THEM. THEY WERE FOLLOWED BY A COUPLE OF MEN IN DARK CLOTHES, THEY HOWEVER DIDN'T GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO BE TRANSPORTED.

SUDDENLY, ALL THAT COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN BY ANYONE LEFT IN THE ROOM WAS A BRIGHT LIGHT, THEN NOTHING.

WHEN EVERYONE OPENED THEIR EYES THEY SAW THEY WERE ON A SHIP OF SOME KIND.

"THOR, THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP BUDDY."

"YOU ARE WELCOME O'NEIL."

"HERE IS THE COORDINATES THE GENERAL TOLD YOU ABOUT."

"YES, WE'LL BE THERE IN ABOUT 20 MINUTES."

"GREAT."

"OK, CAN SOME ONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT ALL THIS IS?"

"WELL, MA'AM CONSIDERING YOU ALREADY KNOW ABOUT YOUR KIDS AND THEIR FRIENDS. WE CAN'T HONESTLY SAY MEET YOUR FIRST ALIEN."

"BUT, IN TRUTH THOR HERE IS AN ASGARD. HE HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF THOUSANDS OF ASGARD THAT WE HAVE A UNIVERSAL PEACE TREATY WITH."

"YA, DANIEL WE'LL GET TO THAT LATER. RIGHT NOW LETS JUST SAY THAT, YES THERE IS SUCH THINGS AS ALIENS. YOUR 3 KIDS AREN'T THE ONLY ONES."

"TEAL'C HERE IS ONE, SAMS FATHER IS ONE, AND DANIELS WIFE…SORRY DANIEL…WAS ONE, I'M ONE FROM TIME TO TIME,THOR HERE OF COURSE IS ONE. WE ARE PART OF AN ORGANIZATION, HERE ON EARTH THAT TRAVELS TO OTHER PLANETS THROUGH A GIANT DONUT."

"SIR."

"WHAT? OK, I'M SORRY, THE STARGATE, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE A DONUT."

"WE HAVE MET HUNDREDS OF DIFFERENT ALIENS. THE SGC EVEN HAS MANY TREATIES WITH THEM."

"DOES THE PRESIDENT KNOW ABOUT ALL THIS? WHY DOES HE KEEP IT A SECRET?"

"JEFF, THEY PROBABLY KEEP IT A SECRET FOR THE SAME REASONS ARE KIDS DID. THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE NOT QUITE READY TO KNOW ABOUT ALL THIS. REMEMBER HOW YOU AND YOUR WIFE TOOK IT WHEN YOU LEARNED ABOUT MAX, AND LIZ."

"YES, OUR PRESIDENT KNOWS OF THEM. BUT, WE DON'T BELIEVE THE REST OF THE PLANET IS QUITE READY EITHER."

"UNFORUNATELY A FEW OTHER GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS KNOWS ABOUT IT AS WELL."

"YA, I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO INTRODUCE THEM TO THE GOU'LD."

"SIR."

"WHAT? THEY NEED TO BE. THEY KEEP TRYING TO CLOSE US DOWN, AND TAKE CONTROL OF EVERYTHING WE DO AND FIND. I MEAN REALLY YOU READ WHAT THEY DID TO THEIR KID, MAX. YOU SAW THE UFO, MUSEUM. I DON'T LIKE HAVING TO ADMIT THAT WE ARE FROM THE SAME PLANET. IT'S NOT RIGHT. PUT THEM THROUGH THEIR OWN TORCHERS, OR WE CAN FIND OTHERS."

"I'M SORRY, SIR, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU FELT THAT WAY."

"WELL, I DO. GEEZ I WORK WITH ALIENS EVERY DAY. WOULD YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR FATHER, OR EVEN TEAL'C HERE GO THROUGH SOME OF THOSE TECHNIQUES."

"COL. WHY DON'T YOU GO CHECK ON THOR AND MAYBE YOU CAN CALM DOWN."

"YA SURE YOU BETCHA."

HE STOMPED OFF.

"WOW, I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS THAT MUCH AGAINST KINSEY."

"I THINK THE MUSEUM TRIGGERED IT."

"DOES HE GET LIKE THAT A LOT?"

"NO, THIS IS THE FIRST. I THINK ALL THE CHECKING WE HAVE DONE ON YOUR BACHGROUNDS AND DANIELS HACKING JOB INTO THE **NID**, HAS A LOT TO DO ABOUT IT. I NEVER KNEW HE FELT THAT WAY. MAKES ME EVEN MORE HAPPY THAT HE IS ON OUR SIDE."

"YAH, I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN."

DURING CARTERS TALK WITH JACK AND DANIEL, THE OTHERS HAD A CHANCE TO TALK.

VALENTI WHISPERED TO THE OTHERS.

"I'M GETTING THE IMPRESSION THAT THEY ARE NOT THE ONES WHO RAN THE KIDS OFF. I BELIEVE THEY ARE TRYING TO HELP AND PROTECT THEM."

"YA, I'M BEGINNING TO BELIEVE THAT TOO."

"SO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU WANT TO HELP THEM?"

"YA, IT MAY BE BENIFICIAL TO THE KIDS WELLBEING."

"YA, YOUR RIGHT."

SAM CAME BACK, WITH DANIEL TO TALK TO THEM. BETWEEN DANIEL AND HERSELF, THEY MANAGED TO GIVE THEM A QUICK RUN DOWN OF THE STARGATE.

"WELL ANYWAY, WE SHOULD BE THERE SOON, WE WILL REALLY NEED YOUR HELP ON GETTING THEM CONVINCED TO COME WITH US."

"WE ARE PREPARED TO HELP. WE HAVE DISCUSSED IT. SINCE NEW INFORMATION HAS COME ABOUT, WE ARE BEGINNING TO BELIEVE WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING IS TRUE."

"GREAT, BECAUSE WE REALLY DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO FORCE THEM. HERES SOMETHING YOU CAN USE AS WELL. TELL THEM THEIR MOTHER IS LOOKING FOR THEM. THEIR REAL MOTHER, AND SHE NEEDS THEIR HELP."

THERE WAS A GASP FROM THE EVANS'.

"THEIR PLANET IS UNDER HEAVY FIRE FROM…WHAT WAS HIS NAME? CARVER…SOMETHING?"

"KAVAR?"

"YA THAT'S IT, YOU'VE HEARD OF HIM?"

"YA, MY DAUGHTER KEPT A JOURNAL, SINCE BEFORE SHE WAS SHOT. AFTER THEY LEFT, SHE FINISHED WRITING IN IT AND SENT IT TO ME TO READ. SHE TOLD EVERYTHING IN IT."

"SO PRETTY MUCH WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS, WE ARE GOING TO SEE OUR KIDS."

'YES, YOU WILL BE."

"AFTER WE GET THEM ON BOARD, WHERE THEY WILL BE REALLY SAFE. WE'LL GO BACK TO WHERE WE WORK, THE STARGATE. WHICH, WE WILL TELL YOU MORE ABOUT LATER. FROM THERE WE HAVE TO SEE."

"IT ALL DEPENDS ON IF KINSEY IS THERE. WE DON'T WANT HIM KNOWING WE HAVE WHAT HE WANTS. THEN AGAIN MAYBE THAT WON'T BE SO BAD."

"OK, CAMPERS WE ARE HERE. THOR DOES HAVE A LOCK ON THEM, OR RATHER WHERE THEY ARE. WE ARE GOING TO TRANSPORT DOWN ABOUT 1 BLOCK FROM THEM. WE NEED TO GET THEM BACK INTO THE AREA, WHERE WE END UP. WHETHER IT BE BY FORCE, TRICKERY, OR WILLINGLY. FROM WHAT WE CAN TELL WE HAVE ABOUT ½ AN HOUR, GIVE OR TAKE A FEW MINUTES, BEFORE THE BAD GUYS SHOW UP. SO LETS GET TO IT."

SG: 1, RAN TO GET READY.

THE OTHERS JUST KIND OF STOPPED FOR A MINUTE. THEN REALIZATION KICKED IN THEY WERE GOING TO SEE THEIR KIDS. THEY ALL GOT UP WENT TO PREPARE TO SEE THEIR KIDS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 4 MONTHS.

WHEN SG: 1 CAME BACK IN THEY WERE DRESSED IN THEIR GREEN FATIGUES, BLACK VESTS, HATS, GUNS.

EVERYONE GOT UP AND PREPARED TO BE TRANSFERRED.

"OK, REMEMBER EVERYONE WE REALLY NEED TO WORK FAST. WHO KNOWS WHEN THE BAD GUYS WILL SHOW? WE WANT TO AVOID A BATTLE. BUT, IF IT ARISES, LET MY TEAM TAKE CARE OF IT. THE REST OF YOU FOLLOW ANY ORDERS I GIVE. UNDERSTAND?"

EVERYONE AGREED.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE, ARE YOU?"

"IF THE NEED ARISES BUT WE TRY NOT TO. THESE ARE CALLED 'ZATS.' THEY HAVE 3 LEVELS, 1ST STUN; 2ND KILL; 3RD DISINTIGRATE. WE USUSALLY USE THE 1ST ONE. BUT, ON OCCASION WE ARE FORCED TO USE THE OTHERS. THIS TIME WE WILL BE USING ONLY THE FIRST."

"OK, THOR OLD BUDDY WE ARE READY."

THERE WAS A SLIGHT HUM, A BRITE LIGHT AND THEY WERE ON THE PLANET.

"OK, EVERYONE LOOK AROUND. WE NEED TO GET THEM TO THIS PLACE. DANIEL MAKE AN 'X' WITH THE BRANCHES. SPRUCE IT UP A BIT, SO WE CAN ALL FIND THIS PLACE AGAIN."

DANIEL DOES IT.

"OK, HERES WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO.THERE IS A SMALL CABIN, ABOUT 100 YARDS FROM THOSE LINE OF TREES. AGAIN MY TEAM WILL DO A SWEEP OF THE AREA. THE REST OF YOU WILL GO ABOUT, RETRIEVING THE KIDS. RAMIREZ TAKE ISABEL; DELUCA TAKE MARIA; MR. EVANS TAKE MR. GUERIN; MRS. EVANS TAKE MAX; MR. AND MRS. PARKER GET LIZ; VALENTI YOU HAVE KYLE. OK, REMEMBER QUICKLY AND QUIETLY. WE DON'T WANT THEM SURPRISED INTO ATTACKING US. THAT EVERYONE? LETS GO."

THEY ALL RUN OFF.

"TEAL'C AND DANIEL GO RIGHT. CARTER AND I WILL TAKE LEFT. KEEP IN RADIO AND LINE TO SITE CONTACT. REMEMBER 4 CORNER SET UP."

WHEN EVERYONE GOT THERE, OF COURSE BECAUSE IT WAS DARK THEY WERE DEFINITELY NOT SEEN. AS THEY HEADED OUT, SG: 1 HAD THE OTHERS HOLD BACK WHILE THEY GOT INTO POSITION.

WHEN TEAL'C GOT INTO POSITION HE REPORTED THAT THERE WERE 3 BEHIND SOME TREES. THERE WERE MINOR EXPLOSINS AND THINGS FLOATING AROUND. WHEN HE DESCRIBED THEM, THEY WERE ABLE TO FIGURE IT AS BEING, MICHAEL, LIZ, AND KYLE. THOSE WHO WERE TO GET THEM HEADED INTO THAT DIRECTION.

JESSIE RAN AROUND THE FRONT, HE MANAGED TO NOTICE MAX AND MARIA IN THE LIVING ROOM, WATCHING TV. HE MOTIONED TO THE OTHERS TO LET THEM KNOW WHO WAS IN THE CABIN AND WHERE THEY WERE. MAX SEEMED TO OF SET HIMSELF UP IN A GUARD POSITION. WHEN HE RAN AROUND THE SIDE HE LOOKED INTO THE WINDOW AND SAW ISABEL SLEEPING.

HE CHECKED THE WINDOW; IT WAS UNLOCKED AND SLIGHTLY OPEN. HE OPENED IT MORE, AND WAS ABLE TO SNEAK IN.

JESSIE SAT ON THE EDGE OF THE BED AND PUT HIS HAND OVER ISABELS MOUTH WHILE SHAKING HER AWAKE. SHE WOKE WITH A START, AND A QUIET SCREAM. JESSIE SAW FEAR IN HER EYES AND ALMOST CRIED. HE HELD IT IN THOUGH, TALKING TO HER QUIETLY.

"ISABEL, ITS JUST ME BABY. SHH, SHH, SHH, I NEED YOU TO COME WITH ME. QUIETLY. PLEASE. THEY ARE COMING TO GET ALL OF YOU I HAVE SOME FRIENDS HERE TO HELP SAVE ALL OF YOU. I'M GOING TO REMOVE MY HAND NOW. YOUR NOT GOING TO SCREAM ARE YOU?"

AS SHE SHOOK HER HEAD, HE SMILED. HE SLOWLY REMOVED HIS HAND. WHEN IT WAS OUT OF THE WAY, SHE KISSED HIM.

"HMMM. THAT IS NICE."

"OH, JESSIE I MISSED YOU. SO, SO MUCH. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER, FOR NOW TRUST ME AND LETS GO. OK".

"YES."

"OK, LETS GO THROUGH THE DOOR THOUGH. THE WINDOW WAS A BIT HARD TO COME THROUGH. BESIDES A WOMAN IN YOUR CONDITION SHOULDN'T BE GOING THROUGH WINDOWS."

ISABEL SMILED.

JESSIE BEGAN TO OPEN THE DOOR AND THEN DECIDED TO WAIT A MINUTE.

"PROTECT ME IF MAX FREAKS, OK?"

"OK."

JESSIE OPENS THE DOOR AND THEY GO OUT INTO THE LIVING ROOM.

"ISABEL, YOU SHOULD BE…WHAT THE? JESSIE THAT YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WERE YOU FOLLOWED?"

"WELL…AH…"

SUDDENLY THERE WAS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR. MAX AND MARIA STARTED TO GET WORRIED.

"DAMMIT, HOW COULD YOU. YOU WANT US KILLED?"

"MAX, SETTLE DOWN ITS NOT WHO YOU THINK. OPEN THE DOOR, THEY WON'T HURT YOU."

"WHAT? YOU KNOW WHO IS THERE?"

"AS A MATTER OF FACT, YES, I DO. NOW OPEN THE DOOR, I'VE HEARD TO MANY BAD THINGS ABOUT THE PEOPLE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT DOOR. SO OPEN IT BEFORE THEY DECIDE TO KNOCK IT DOWN."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU BROUGHT SOMEONE HERE. YOU ARE PUTTING YOUR WIFE AND CHILD IN DANGER, FOR YOUR OWN GAIN. COME ON WE NEED TO HIDE."

"MAX BELIEVE ME, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT. I HEARD ALL ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU IN THAT GOVERNMENT ROOM. I WILL NOT LET MY WIFE GO THROUGH THAT IF I CAN HELP IT. NOW OPEN THE DOOR, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC BEFORE. PLEASE, TRUST ME, I DID NOT BRING ANYONE HERE TO HURT YOU. ACTUALLY, WE CAME TO HELP YOU. THERE ARE OTHERS THOUGH, WHO ARE ALMOST HERE TO KILL YOU. WE CAME TO PREVENT THAT."

"WHO IS THIS 'WE'?"

"OPEN THE DOOR AND YOU'LL SEE AT LEAST 2 OF THEM."

MAX SLOWLY WALKED OVER TO THE DOOR. MARIA WAS ON THE COUCH, TENSE AND CRYING. CRYING OUT TO MICHAEL IN HER MIND.

MAX OPENED THE DOOR SLOWLY, LOOKING OUT AS HE DID. SUDDENLY HE THROUGH THE DOOR COMPLETELY OPEN AND FLEW OUT THE DOOR.

"MAX!"

MARAIA JUMPED UP TO GO SEE WHERE HE WENT. SHE FOUND HIM IN A HUG WITH HIS MOTHER. HER OWN MOTHER WAS LOOKING IN AT HER.

"MOM, OH MOM, MOM, M0M!"

MARIA RAN AND THREW HERSELF AT AMY.

AMY AND DIANE MANAGED TO GET THE KIDS INSIDE TO TALK TO THEM.

"JESSIE WERE YOU ABLE TO GET ISABEL?"

"YES, WE WERE JUST GETTING READY TO GO."'

"WHAT? GO WHERE? MOM?"

MAX WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED AGAIN.

"MAX, HONEY WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE. THERE ARE SOME BAD PEOPLE COMING TO GET YOU, AND THE OTHERS. THERE IS SOME OTHER PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT ARE HERE HELPING US SAVE ALL OF YOU. THEY HAVE EARNED OUR TRUST. BELIEVE ME. IT TOOK THEM TO DO SOMETHING DRASTIC TO GET OUR TRUST. THEY ARE NOT HERE TO HURT YOU."

"TRUTH BE TOLD THEY ARE HERE TO TAKE YOU TO YOUR REAL MOTHER."

"MY…REAL…MOTHER? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, SHE IS ON ANOTHER PLANET, MOST LIKELY DEAD."

"WELL, IF OUR TRANSPORTATION HERE IS ANY EVIDENCE TO WHAT THEY TOLD US. SHE IS ALIVE AND WANTS TO SEE YOU. WE BELIEVE THEY WERE TELLING THE TRUTH ABOUT SEEING HER."

"I THINK THOR KINDA HAD A LARGE INFLUENCE ON OUR FAITH IN THEM."

"WHO?"

"NEVER MIND YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER. JUST TRUST US WE NEED TO GO."

"BUT, WHAT ABOUT LIZ, MICHAEL AND KYLE."

"DON'T WORRY THEY ARE BEING TAKEN CARE OF. YOUR FATHER AND A COUPLE OTHERS ARE GETTING THEM. WILL YOU 3 TRUST US?"

"I GUESS WE HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE."

"GOOD, THEN LETS GO."

IN THE BACK OF THE HOUSE, TEAL'C MOTIONED FOR VALENTI, MR. EVANS AND THE PARKERS TO COME TOWARDS HIM. THEY WERE ALL STILL A BIT SKEPTICAL, BUT THEY WENT ANYWAY.

THEY KNEW THAT OF THESE 3 THEY WERE PROBABLY THE MOST DANGEROUS. MR. EVANS AND MR. PARKER DECIDED TO WORK TOGETHER TO GET MICHAEL. MR. VALENTI WOULD GET KYLE AND MRS. PARKER WOULD GET LIZ.

THEY ALL SNUCK AROUND BEHIND THE TREES AND TOWARD THEM. THEY ALL WANTED TO DO IT AT THE SAME TIME. THEY WOULD GRAB THEM FROM BEHIND AND TRY TO STOP THEM FROM FIRING ON THEM.

MICHAEL STOPPED AND TURNED FOR A MOMENT. SOMETHING IS WRONG HE SENCED. MARIA! BEFORE HE COULD SAY OR DO ANYTHING THOUGH THEY ALL HEARD A SNAP FROM BEHIND THE TREES. THEY STOPPED THEIR TRAINING.

"WHOS THERE? MAX IS THAT YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!"

THE 3 ADULT WALKED OUT FROM BEHIND THE TREES, TO 3 VERY SURPRISED YOUNG ADULTS.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU FIND US? WERE YOU FOLLOWED?"'

"WE CAME TO RESCUE YOU."

"WE DON'T NEED TO BE RESCUED. WE WERE SAFE TILL NOW, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR YOU TO BE HERE. SOMEONE COULD OF FOLLOWED YOU."

"I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT, UNLESS THEY HAVE A SPACESHIP NO-ONE KNOWS ABOUT. WHAT DO YOU THINK, VALENTI?"

"YA, BUT I THINK THOR WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TELL US IF THERE WAS. BUT, I DON'T THINK WE WERE FOLLOWED. NOT THE WAY WE CAME."

"WE DIDN'T HEAR A CAR COME UP, WE WOULD HAVE HEARD SOMETHING, A WARNING FROM MAX. HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

"WELL, MAX IS PROBABLY, AT THIS TIME HUGGING HIS MOTHER; ISABEL IS WITH JESSIE AND MARIA IS PROBABLY SHOCKED TO SEE HER MOTHER. AND NO WE DID NOT COME BY CAR. YOU WANT TO SEE HOW WE GOT HERE THEN YOU NEED TO COME WITH US."

"THERE ISN'T REALLY A LOT OF TIME TO EXPLAIN, JUST KNOW THIS THERE ARE SOME CREEPS ON THEIR WAY HERE TO CAPTURE YOU. WE ARE HERE WITH SOME FRIENDS TO HELP GET YOU OUT. YOU ALL NEED TO COME NOW. WE WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER, FOR NOW LET'S GO."

"WAIT, WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU?"

"MICHAEL, DON'T WORRY. I WOULD NOT DO ANYTHING TO ENDANGER YOU OR THE OTHERS."

SUDDENLY, TEAL'C CAME THROUGH THE TREES.

"STOP, WHO ARE YOU? I KNEW IT YOU WERE FOLLOWED."

MICHAEL BEGAN TO RAISE HIS ARM; LIZ DID TO, ALONG WITH KYLE. BEFORE THEY FIRED THOUGH TEAL'C RAISED HIS WEAPON.

THERE WAS A SHOUT OF "**_NO."_**

THERE WAS SHOT HEARD FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CABIN.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, TEAL'C?"

"THAT IS WHAT I CAME TO TELL YOU. THEY ARE HERE. O'NEIL AND CARTER ARE TRYING TO KEEP THEM BACK; WE MUST HEAD TO THE CABIN. IF WE ARE THERE WE CAN PUT UP A STRONGER FRONT."

"LETS GO THEN. CAN WE TRUST YOU TO FOLLOW? WE COULD USE YOUR HELP. COME ON TRUST US. WE ARE NOT HERE TO HURT YOU OR GET YOU HURT FROM ANYONE ELSE."

THE 3 ALIENS SHOOK THEIR HEAD. THEY ALL HEADED TOWARD THE CABIN, TEAL'C BRINGING UP THE REAR.

WHEN THEY GOT TO THE HOUSE THEY ALL DECIDED TO HOLD OFF ON THE WELCOMINGS AND INTRODUCTIONS. EVERYONE WAS NOW IN THE CABIN. THE **NID** HAD THE CABIN, PARTIALLY SURROUNDED.

"OK, TEAL'C, DANIEL, CARTER TAKE POSITIONS THROUGH OUT THE CABIN. REPORT BACK ON THEIR POSITIONS. LET'S SEE IF THERE IS A WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE."

"YES, SIR."

"DAMM THE **NID**, REMIND ME WHEN I GET BACK TO KILL KINSEY." JACK SAID UNDER HIS BREATH.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? HOW CAN WE HELP?"

"YOU WANT TO HELP? OK. HOW ABOUT THIS? DEPUTY VALENTI, DO YOU HAVE YOUR GUN?"

"YES, I DO!"

"GOOD, BUT HERE USE THIS." JACK GAVE HIM HIS ZAT GUN AND SHOWED HIM HOW TO USE IT. "KEEP WATCH HERE. REMEMBER, 1 SHOT TO EACH PERSON. IF THEY COME ANY CLOSER, SHOOT. ANY ONE ELSE?"

"WHAT ABOUT US?"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"WELL, WE CAN FIGHT WITHOUT WEAPONS. THE 3 OF US."

"WITHOUT WEAPONS, I DON'T THINK SO. I'M NOT SENDING YOU OUT THERE TO GET CAUGHT. NOT AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE TO FIND YOU."

"NO, I MEAN WE HAVE POWER."

"FINE, LET ME SEE FIRST WHERE THE PROBLEM AREAS ARE. THEN YOU CAN PROVE TO ME YOU CAN FIGHT.'

"CARTER, WHAT HAVE YOU GOT?"

"THERE ARE ABOUT 8 OR 9 ON THE NW SIDE."

"ONE OF YOU STAY HERE AND HELP HER."

"YOU 2, FOLLOW ME."

"OK, TEAL'C WHAT ABOUT YOU."

"I'M IN THE BACK NONE HERE YET."

"FINE, DANIEL?"

"I'M ON THE SE SIDE, OUR SIDE OF ESCAPE. THERE ARE ABOUT 10-12."

"DAMN! OK BOTH OF YOU HELP DANIEL ON THE SOUTH EAST SIDE TRY TO CLEAR THE WAY. THAT IS OUR ESCAPE."

"HOW MANY DO WE HAVE OUT FRONT HERE?"

VALENTI TURNED WITH A WORRIED LOOK.

"THERES ABOUT 15-20."

"ALL RIGHT, GEEZ. OK, PEOPLE WE NEED TO COME UP WITH A PLAN. WE NEED THE SOUTH EAST SIDE CLEARED. GOOD THING WE DON'T HAVE A TIME LIMIT NOW."

"OK. WE CAN…"

SUDDENLY THERE WAS A VOICE OUTSIDE, HEARD THROUGH A BULL HORN.

"**_JUST SEND OUT THE KIDS, THE REST OF YOU CAN GO FREE. WE DON'T WANT TO HARM ANYONE_**."

"YA, RIGHT." JACK MUMBLED

"**_COL. O'NEIL WE KNOW YOUR TEAM IS IN THERE AS WELL. YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO GO FREE. OH, I'M SORRY 3 OF YOUR TEAM WILL BE LET GO. WE WANT THE GOU'LD_**."

"OVER MY! #$& DEAD BODY! THERE IS NO WAY I'D ALLOW YOU TO GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS ON ANYONE IN THIS CABIN. LEAST OF ALL HIM. YOU WANT ANYONE FROM IN HERE YOU COME AND GET THEM YOURSELF. IF YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE IT."

JACK WAS PISSED NOW.

"FINE BUT, THEN THAT MEANS WE ARE GOING TO HAVE COME IN WITH FORCE."

"DO WHAT YOU THINK YOU NEED TO DO."

"COL., I ORDER YOU AND YOUR TEAM TO SEECE AND DESIST. TURN THEM ALL OVER AND YOURSELF."

"SORRY, BUT I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM GENERAL WANNA BE'S."

"FINE, ALL UNITS ADVANCE."

"OK, HERE THEY COME, MICHAEL, ELIZABETH, AND KYLE TAKE POSITIONS BY CARTER, DANIEL AND VALENTI. TRY TO CLEAR AWAY ON THE SOUTHEAST SIDE WE MAY HAVE TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT."

SUDDENLY, SHOTS ARE BEING FIRED IN EVERY DIRECTION. SINCE NONE CAME IN THROUGH THE BACK, JACK PUT TEAL'C IN THE FRONT TO FIRE, WHILE HE MANAGED TO GET EVERYONE ELSE TO THE BACK DOOR.

"HOW IS IT THAT THEY COULDN'T GET TO THE BACK?"

"WE FIGURED OUT HOW TO PUT A SHIELDING FENCE UP, IF WE NEEDED TO LEAVE QUICKLY WE KNEW WE NEEDED TO HAVE A WAY OUT. THE FENCE WILL STOP THEM FROM GOING TO THE BACK. YOU WERE ABLE TO GET THERE FROM THE SIDE, BECAUSE WE WERE ALREADY THERE. WHEN WE RAN BACK I REPLACED IT. WE CAN GO THROUGH IT, FROM THIS SIDE, BUT NOT THE OTHER."

BETWEEN THE ZATS, TEAL'C STAFF AND THE ALIEN KIDS, THEY WERE ABLE TO TAKE OUT A FEW OF THE NID. THE REST FELL BACK WAITING FOR THE NEXT ROUND.

DURING THAT BREAK THE GROUP SNUCK OUT THE BACK AND TRIED TO MAKE A RUN FOR THE SMALL CLEARING.

BUT, SOME OF THE NID SPOTTED THEM AND BEGAN THEIR OWN ATTACK. THE SG TEAM TRIED TO BRING UP THE REAR. DURING THEIR ESCAPE THOUGH, MARIA WAS SHOT IN THE SIDE, MICHAEL GRABBED HER AS SHE FELL. DIANE EVANS WAS HIT IN THE LEG, BUT SHE PUSHED HERSELF TO KEEP RUNNING. NANCY TRIPPED AND WAS HELPED BY HER HUSBAND. MAJOR CARTER WAS HIT IN HER BACK. SHE STUMBLED FORWARD AND FELL, UNFORTUNATELLY KNOW ONE SAW HER GO DOWN. WHEN THEY ALL REACHED THE CLEARING, JACK TURNED TO TELL SAM TO CONTACT THOR.

"SAM CONTACT…SAM? SAM? SHIT, DANIEL DID YOU SEE SAM?"

"NO! SHE WAS WITH YOU."

"OK, EVERYONE KEEP TRYING TO HOLD THEM BACK DANIEL CONTACT THOR. THOR CAN FIND HER, WITH HER TRACKING DEVICE."

SUDDENLY, ALL THAT THE NID, THAT WERE CLOSE BY SAW WAS A BRITE LIGHT AND THEN NOTHING.

SOME OF THE OTHER NID'S STOPPED AT MAJOR CARTER. THEY TRIED TO HELP STOP THE BLEEDING.

"YOUR FRIENDS SHOULD HAVE, CAME WILLINGLY. BUT, WE CAN TAKE YOU. WE KNOW ABOUT JOLLINAR. WE HAVE BEEN WANTING TO STUDY YOU AND JOLLINARS EFFECTS ON YOU, FOR SOMETIME NOW."

"YOU…SCUMBS…YOU…WON'T…LIVE…IF…YOU…HURT…ME."

SHE PASSED OUT.

UP ABOVE, EVERYONE REMATERIALIZED ON THORS SHIP. THE NEW GROUP WAS A BIT SHOCKED TO SEE THE THINGS STANDING IN FRONT OF THEM.

"WHAT THE…? AH, DOES ANYONE ELSE THINK THIS IS WAY OUT THERE?"

"KYLE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WAY OUT THERE WE ARE."

"WHERE ARE WE?"

"WHO ARE THESE…WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?"

"DANIEL, YOU AND TEAL'C TRY TO EXPLAIN TO THEM WHAT IS GOING ON. EVERYONE ELSE, HELP THE WOUNDED. I NEED TO GET SAM BACK."

MICHAEL WAS OVER HOLDING MARIA IN HIS LAP; AMY WAS BESIDE HIM, RUBBING MARIAS HAIR OUT OF HER EYES. BLOOD WAS POURING OUT OF HER SIDE.

"COME ON MARIA, YOUR NOT GETTING OUT OF OUR WEDDING THAT EASY."

"MARIA, I WANT TO SEE YOU GET MARRIED; I WANT TO BE A GRANDMA. COME ON STAY WITH US. I JUST FOUND YOU AGAIN, DON'T LEAVE. PLEASE."

"MOM…MISS…YOU…LOVE…YOU…MICHAEL…LOVE…YOU…TOO."

"MARIA, I LOVE YOU. PLEASE DON'T DIE." MICHAEL CRIED INTO HER HAIR.

MAX CAME OVER AND MICHAEL GLADLY MADE ROOM FOR HIM.

"OK, MARIA, I'M HERE TO HELP. YOU SAW ME HEAL KYLE; YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED YOU TO DO. COME ON, LOOK INTO MY EYES."

AFTER A COUPLE OF MINUTES, MARIA STARTED TO MOVE AROUND, A LITTLE.

"HER SPLEEN HAD BLOWN, I FIXED IT, BUT SHE IS DEFINITELY GOING TO NEED EXTRA BLOOD. I CAN'T HELP WITH MAKING MORE. BUT, SHE WILL BE FINE TILL, WE GET TO A HOSPITAL OR WHATEVER…" HE SAID THE LAST AS HE LOOKED AROUND.

JACK HAD WALKED UP TO THOR;

"THOR, BUDDY CAN YOU GET A FIX ON MAJOR CARTER? WE CAN'T SEEM TO FIND HER. WE LOST HER ON OUR WAY TO THE PICK UP SITE."

THOR PUSHED A COUPLE OF BUTTONS AND CARTERS TRACKING SYMBOL CAME UP.

"I HAVE HER, FROM WHAT I CAN TELL, SHE IS CLOSE TO DEATH."

"WHAT? NO, GET HER UP HERE, QUICKLY."

JACK WENT TO THE BACK WERE SHE WOULD MATERIALIZE. WHEN SHE DID HE RAN OVER TO HER. DANIEL AND TEAL'C FOLLOWED.

"SAM, SAM, COME ON BABY. STAY WITH ME, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW. WE JUST STARTED TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER. COME ON, I PROMISE IF YOU COME THROUGH THIS I WILL FIND A WAY FOR US TO BE TOGETHER. COME ON, BABY. FOR ME."

"JACK? JACK…I HURT…"

"I KNOW…BUT, STAY WITH ME…PLEASE…I LOVE YOU. I WANT TO MARRY YOU AND RAISE A FEW O'NEILS. DON'T DIE. "

"I…LOVE…YOU…TOO! KISS…ME…"

HE KISSED HER, AND HELD HER. MAX CAME OVER AND WAS PUSHING THEM OUT OF THE WAY.

"HOLD ON, COL. LET ME TRY. I CAN HELP HER. PLEASE, BEFORE SHE DIES."

JACK LOOKED UP WITH TEARS IN HIS EYES.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

"I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I DO BEST!"

"OK, BUT…"

"I UNDERSTAND!"

LIZ CAME OVER AND PUT HER HANDS ON MAX'S SHOULDERS. SHE KNEW HE WAS WEAK. HE'D ALREADY HEALED 1 PERSON.

"MAJOR CARTER? YOU NEED TO LOOK INTO MY EYES. COME ON YOU CAN DO IT. THAT'S IT."

AFTER HE STOPPED TALKING JACK GOT WORRIED. MAX BEGAN HEALING HER AND AS USUAL HE SAW FLASHES OF HER LIFE.

SAM AS A LITTLE GIRL RUNNING TO HER FATHER; WORKING OUT WITH HER FATHERS TROOPS; HE SAW HER WITH HER BROTHER; SAM GRADUATING FROM HIGH SCHOOL THEN THE AIRFORCE AND COLLEGE; HE SAW THRU HER EYES HER FATHERS PROUDNESS; THEN HE SAW HER GRATITUDE TO THE TOK'RA WHEN HER FATHER WOKE UP AFTER HAVING A LARGE WORM ENTER HIS BODY.; THEN HE SAW THE LOVE SHE HAD FOR COLONEL O'NEIL.

"SHE WAS BAD, HER SPINAL COLUMN WAS SEVERED. A COUPLE OF HER ORGANS, WERE TORN PRETTY BAD, THE BULLET WENT DEEP. SHE LOST A LOT OF BLOOD, SHE'LL NEED A TRANSFUSION SHE'LL BE TIRED FOR A WHILE."

SAM LOOKED UP AT JACK AND SMILED. HE BENT DOWN AND HUGGED HER. HE KISSED HER FORE HEAD.

"I'M GOING TO KEEP YOU TO YOUR WORD."

"YOU DO THAT, CAUSE I'M KEEPING MY SELF TO IT."

DANIEL YELLED, "THOR LETS GET OUTTA HERE."

"YES, DOCTOR DANIEL JACKSON. WE WILL BE AT THE SGC IN ABOUT 20 MINUTES."

"GREAT. JACK I'M GOING TO HAVE EVERYONE REST UNTIL WE GET THERE."

MAX HAD HEADED OVER TO HIS MOTHER, LIZ HAD TO HELP HIM, HE WAS WEAK. HE HAD ALMOST PASSED OUT WHEN HE STOOD AFTER HEALING MAJOR CARTER.

"MAX, MAYBE YOU SHOULD REST FIRST. MAJOR CARTER'S WOUNDS TOOK A LOT FOR YOU TO HEAL."

"NO, I NEED TO DO THIS."

"DON'T EVEN TRY LIZ; HE DID THAT WITH THE GROUP OF KIDS IN THE HOSPITAL."

"THAT WAS YOU MAX?"

"YA THAT WAS OUR DEAR MAX. ALWAYS THINKING OF OTHERS AND NOT HIMSELF."

"MAX, I'M YOUR MOTHER. I'M TELLING YOU TO REST. I CAN WAIT."

"NO, LET ME AT LEAST TAKE THE PAIN AWAY. IT WON'T TAKE MUCH FOR THAT."

"JUST THAT, DO NOT EVEN ATTEMPT TO TAKE THE BULLET. I CAN WAIT."

MAX PUT HIS HAND OVER THE WOUND AND TRIED TO TAKE THE PAIN AWAY. HE STOPPED WHEN HE ALMOST PASSED COMPLETELY OUT.

"IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT WOULD TAKE MUCH FOR YOU TO PASS OUT. YOU NEED TO REST, NOW."

"MAXWELL, YOU LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER."

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT. I'LL REST."

AFTER RELENTING HE MANAGED TO WALK OVER TO THE SIDE. BUT, BEFORE HE COULD SIT, HE PASSED OUT.

"MAX!" LIZ YELLED.

"I KNEW IT."

TEAL'C CAME OVER TO HELP GET MAX SETTLED AND TO MAKE SURE HE WAS OK. THEN HE WENT TO HELP DANIEL GET EVERYONE WOUNDED SET UP.

SAM AND MARIA WERE TOLD TO STAY DOWN, ON THEIR BACKS. MAX WAS BEING MADE COMFORTABLE WITH HIS FATHER AND LIZ. EVERYONE ELSE, SAT AND RESTED. IT WAS THEN THAT JIM VALENTI NOTICED HIS SON WAS CUDDLED UP WITH SOMEONE.

"KYLE, WHO IS THAT?"

"DAD, THIS IS AVA. REMEMBER THE DUPES WELL, THIS WAS TESS' CLONE. WITH ONE EXCEPTION. SHE ISN'T EVIL. SHE IS JUST LIKE HER IN ALMOST EVERYWAY."

'I HOPE SHE ISN'T.' HE THOUGHT TO HIMSELF.

JESSIE AND ISABEL WERE CUDDLED UP AS WELL.

"JESSIE ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT THE BABY?"

"HONEY, I COULDN'T BE ANY HAPPIER. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS YET?"

"WELL, I'M ABOUT 4 ½ -5 MONTHS ALONG. 1 MINUTE I THINK IT'S A BOY, THE NEXT I THINK IT'S A GIRL. SO I GUESS, I DON'T KNOW."

"WELL, DON'T WORRY WE CAN FIND OUT LATER OR JUST BE SURPRISED. I LOVE YOU. BY THE WAY I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU. I KEEP IT CLOSE TO MY HEART."

JESSIE REACHES DOWN HIS SHIRT AND PULLS OUT A NECKLACE, ATTACHED IS HER WEDDING RING. HE TAKES IT OFF AND PLACES IT ON HER FINGER WITH A KISS TO SEAL IT THERE.

"OH, JESSIE, ILOVE YOU."

JACK IS OVER TRYING TO MAKE SURE SAM STAYS STATIONARY. WHEN HE NOTICES THE SHE HAS FALLEN ASLEEP, HE MOTIONS FOR DANIEL TO COME OVER.

"DANIEL STAY HERE WITH HER FOR A MINUTE. I NEED TO GO TALK WITH THOR."

"SURE JACK."

COL. WENT IN SEARCH OF THOR.

EVERYONE WAS PRETTY MUCH CONTENT TO JUST BE IN EVERYONES COMPANY, NO TALKING WAS SAID. THEY WERE ALL EITHER, SLEEPING, TALKING QUIETLY TO EACH OTHER, OR JUST SNUGGLING.

AFTER ABOUT ANOTHER 15 MINUTES, JACK CAME BACK.

"OK, PEOPLE WE ARE BACK. THOSE OF YOU JUST JOINING US, WE WILL BE DEPARTING. WE WILL END UP MOST LIKELY IN A PLACE YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN OR EVEN HEARD OF. TO GIVE YOU A BRIEF INTRO, IT'S CALLED A STARGATE. IT IS A DONUT SHAPED OBJECT, WHICH ENABLES US TO TRAVEL TO OTHER PLANETS. NOW WE WILL NOT BE GOING THROUGH, JUST YET. BUT WE WILL BE SHOWING UP IN THAT ROOM. THERE WILL ALSO BE A LOT OF MILITARY PERSONEL. DON'T WORRY ABOUT THEM. I HAVE ALREADY INFORMED THE GENERAL WE WILL BE ARRIVING THERE. IF YOUR HURT THERE IS, A MEDICAL TEAM STANDING BY. ARE YOU READY?"

THOSE THAT COULD STAND DID. THOSE THAT COULD NOT STAND LOOKED AT THOSE THAT DID.

NO ONE NOTICED THOR HAD FOLLOWED HIM.

"THOR, IS IT POSSIBLE YOU CAN TRANSPORT THE WOUNDED DOWN ONTO THE GURNEYS?"

"YES"

"GOOD, LETS DO THAT THEN. THE REST OF US CAN GO THE OTHER WAY. READY?"

THOR PUSHED SOME BUTTONS ON A LITTLE CONTROL PAD; THEY ALL DISAPPEARED AND REAPPEARED DOWN BELOW.

WHEN EVERYONE TURNED AROUND THEY SAW THE STAR GATE, THERE WERE A LOT OF GASPS. JIM MANAGED TO GRAB AMY BEFORE SHE PASSED COMPLETELY OUT.

"! #$&!#$&, WHAT' THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE STILL? I FIGURED HE BE GONE BY NOW."

JACK ASKED JANET. WHILE EVERYONE ELSE LOOKED UP INTO THE EYES OF SENATOR, KINSEY. HE WAS LOOKING AT THE GROUP, AND RECOGNITION FLEW OVER HIS EYES. ESPECIALLY OF THE DARK HAIRED YOUNG MAN, WHO WAS JUST TAKEN ON A GURNEY?

"HE HAS BEEN HERE FOR ABOUT 5-6 HOURS. A PAIN IN MY SIX. OK PEOPLE LETS GET THESE 5 TOO THE INFIRMARY."

THEY MANAGED TO GET THE WOUNDED OUT. AS EVRYONE ELSE, WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE, THE CLAXONS SOUNDED.

"INCOMING TRAVELER…NO GDO…"

EVERYONE WAITED; COLONEL O'NEIL HAD EVERYONE MOVE AWAY. WHILE TEAL'C, DANIEL, AND HIMSELF BROUGHT THEIR WEAPONS UP.

"IT'S THE TOK'RA…"

THEY ALL DROPPED THEIR WEAPONS AND LOST THE TENSION THEY HAD. EVERYONE ELSE GOT TO SEE THE STARGATE, AND THE EVENT HORIZON REALLY WORKS.

"WOW."

"YOU REALLY GET TO GO THROUGH THAT? TO OTHER PLANETS? HOW?"

THERE WERE MORE SURPRISED GASPS, AS 2 TOK'RA CAME THROUGH THE STARGATE. JACK WALKED UP TO THEM AND SHOOK HANDS.

"JACK, HOW YA DOIN'? WHERE'S SAMMY?"

"JACOB. FINE. SHE WAS JUST TAKEN TO THE INFIRMARY. WE JUST GOT BACK FROM A MISSION. SHE WAS SHOT IN THE BACK. WE ALMOST LOST HER."

"WHAT? WHERE IS SHE? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?"

"WE JUST GOT BACK AND SHE HAS BEEN TAKEN TO THE INFIRMARY, BUT DON'T WORRY SHE IS FINE."

"DON'T WORRY! FIRST YOU TELL ME MY DAUGHTER WAS SHOT AND ALMOST DIED. NOW YOU TELL ME NOT TO WORRY."

"YA, COME ON I'LL SHOW YOU. SHE'S FINE."

THEY ALL HEAD OUT AND FOLLOW THE COL. AND JACOB. ON THEIR WAY TO THE INFIRMARY JACK INTRODUCED JACOB AND SELMAC TO EVERYONE THERE. HE EXPLAINED WHAT JACOD WAS, BESIDES SAMS FATHER. EVERYONE GASPED WHEN THEY SAW HIS EYES LITE UP WHEN SELMAC APPEARED. WHEN THEY REACH THE INFIRMARY, JACOB RUSHED OVER TO SAM.

"DAD. HEY HOW ARE YOU?"

"SAM, I'M FINE HOW ARE YOU. JACK SAID YOU WERE SHOT IN THE BACK AND YOU ALMOST DIED. WHAT IS GOING ON? YOU DON'T LOOK HURT."

"DAD, DAD I'M FINE. YES, I DID GET SHOT IN THE BACK AND ALMOST DIE. BUT, THAT YOUNG MAN OVER THERE SAVED ME. HE HEALED ME. I LOST A LOT OF BLOOD AND I'M A LITTLE WEAK AND TIRED. BUT, HONEST I WILL BE FINE. I PROMISE."

"OH, SAMMY I WAS SOO SCARED WHEN JACK TOLD ME. I NEED TO GO THANK THAT YOUNG MAN FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE. YOU REST OK?"

"YES, SURE DAD. I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU, TOO MY SAMMY!"

HE KISSES HER FORHEAD AND MOVES OVER TO WHERE MAX IS RESTING.

"HOW IS HE DOING? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"HE'S FINE JUST REALLY WEAK. FROM WHAT I WAS TOLD HE USED UP A LOT OF HIS OWN ENERGY TO SAVE THE SERIOUSLY WOUNDED. NAMELY SAM AND HIS FRIEND MARIA. THEY SAID HE TRIED TO HEAL THE OTHER 2 BUT, THEY YELLED AT HIM NOT TO. INSTEAD HE TOOK THEIR PAIN AWAY SO THEY COULD MAKE THE REST OF THE TRIP COMFORTABLE. ALL HE NEEDS IS SOME REST, HIS FRIEND SAID THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME HE'S DONE THAT. IT SEEMS HE HEALED A HOSPITAL FULL OF JUVENILE PATIENTS. IT ALMOST KILLED HIM. HE SURE IS ONE BRAVE KID." DOCTOR FRASIER INFORMED JACOB.

"YES, HE IS. I'LL COME BACK LATER TO TALK TO HIM."

"ALL RIGHT. I HAVE A FEW MORE PATIENTS TO TEND TO, SO SEE YOU AROUND."

"BYE, TAKE CARE OF MY SAM."

BEFORE JACOB COULD LEAVE, JACK PULLED HIM TO THE SIDE.

2 HOURS LATER

EVERYONE HAD BEEN CHECKED OVER BY THE DOCTOR, AND JACK HAD SHOWN THEM WHERE THEY COULD CLEAN UP. SOME CLOTHES WERE FOUND FOR EVERYONE, THEY CHANGED AND MET IN THE COMMISSARY.

"OK, PEOPLE IT IS LATE. I THINK ALL EVERYONE NEEDS IS SOME SLEEP. GENERAL HAMMOND WANTS EVERYONE IN TO TALK TO. HOWEVER, SINCE IT IS SO LATE, HE HAS GIVEN US THE OK TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE TO REST. TOMORROW MORNING WE WILL ALL RETURN AND ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED. EVERYONE OK WITH THAT?"

"YA, I GUESS."

"NOW THE ONLY ONES NOT COMING WITH US ARE OF COURSE THE ONES IN THE INFIRMARY. DOC FRASER HAS REQUESTED THAT ISABEL STAY AS WELL. TO KEEP A CHECK ON THE BABY, MAKE SURE THE STRESS HASN'T HARMED IT IN ANY WAY. ANY OBJECTIONS."

"I HAVE ONE; I'LL STAY WITH MAX, IF THAT IS POSSIBLE." LIZ REQUESTED.

"WELL, I'D LIKE TO SAY IT IS, BUT I'VE HAD A LITTLE MORE EXPERIENCE WITH DOC FRASER. SHE IS NOT THE EASIEST PERSON TO CONVINCE. I WILL TALK TO HER, THOUGH AND SEE WHAT SHE SAYS."

"WE'D LIKE TO KNOW ABOUT THAT AS WELL." JESSIE, MICHAEL AND AMY ASKED.

"OK, TILL THEN DANIEL, TEAL'C AND I ARE OPENING OUR HOMES UP FOR YOU TO STAY. WE'LL MAKE UP A LIST AS SOON AS I RETURN."

HE LEAVES, 15 MINUTES LATER HE RETURNS TO GIVE THE GOOD NEWS.

"OK, HERE GOES. DOC FRASER HAS AGREED TO LET 1 PERSON PER PATIENT IN. HOWEVER, SOME OF THE PATIENTS SAID FOR ALL OF YOU TO GO GET REST. BUT, I WILL LEAVE IT ALL UP TO YOU. WE WILL VISIT THE INFIRMARY 1 MORE TIME. YOU CAN TALK IT OVER WITH THEM. OK. GOOD. LET'S GO."

THEY ALL RETURNED TO THE INFIRMARY THEY ALL SEPARATED AND WENT TO THE PERSON THEY WANTED TO BE WITH. JIM, PHILIP, AND JEFF SAID THEY'D GO AND GET REST SO THEY COULD HAVE A CLEAR HEAD FOR TOMORROWS MEETING. KYLE AND AVA DECIDED TO GO AS WELL. LIZ SAID SHE WANTED TO STAY, NOT ONLY FOR MAX BUT HER MOTHER AS WELL. JESSIE STAYED TO BE WITH ISABEL AND HER MOTHER. MICHAEL HAD SAID HE WAS NOT GOING TO LEAVE MARIA. NO MATTER WHAT. AMY AND HIM GOT INTO AN ARGUMENT. FINALLY THEY BOTH DECIDED TO STAY. WITH THAT DONE THE OTHERS HEADED OUT.

KYLE, JIM AND AVA WENT WITH JACK. WHILE PHILIP AND JEFF WENT WITH TEAL'C AND DANIEL.

OK, HOW ABOUT WE ALL MEET AT IHOP FOR BREAKFAST. 7 AM. LETS GO.

THAT NIGHT ALL THEY GROUPS HAD A CHANCE TO TALK. BOTH AT THE INFIRMARY AND JACK AND DANIELS HOMES.

JACKS HOUSE, EVERYONE WAS UP FOR AN HOUR. TALKING OVER A BEER AND COKES, THEY TAKED A LITTLE ABOUT WHAT JUST WENT ON. AWHILE LATER THEY ALL HEADED TO BED, JIM VALENTI WASN'T TO HAPPY ABOUT KYLE SAYING AVA WOULD STAY WITH HIM, BUT, HE TRUSTED HIS SON.

DANIELS HOUSE, EVERYONE DISCUSSED SOME OF WHAT HAPPENED AND DANIEL TALKED ABOUT TEAL'C AND SAMS FATHER TO THE OTHER 2 GENTLEMEN. HE ALSO TOLD THEM ABOUT HIS WIFE SHA'RE, AND WHAT HAPPENED TO HER. AFTER A WHILE THEY ALL HEADED TO BED.

IN THE INFIRMARY, JESSIE STAYED BY ISABEL AND MADE SURE SHE GOT SOME REST, AS WELL AS HER MOTHER. THE 3 OF THEM TALKED A LITTLE. HOW MUCH THEY MISSED EACH OTHER AND ABOUT ISABELS UP COMING PREGNANCY.

MICHAEL, AND AMY HAD PLENTY OF DISCUSSIONS. MOSTLY ABOUT MARIA, WHO HAD FINALLY HAD HER IV TAKEN OFF. SHE HAD GOTTEN ALL THE BLOOD SHE NEEDED. SHE WAS RESTING NOW LEAVING HER MOTHER AND FIANCE' TO TALK. AMY FINALLY REALIZED THROUGH THEIR TALKING THAT MICHAEL TRULY LOVED MARIA, SHE WAS HAPPY FOR HER DAUGHTER AND SOON TO BE SON. SHE TOLD HIM SO, THEY HUGGED AND TALKED QUIETLY TILL MICHAEL NOTICED AMY DRIFT OFF. HE WENT OVER AND GRABBED A BLANKET TO COVER HER WITH. HE SAT WITH MARIA, HOLDING HER HAND, UNTIL HE FELL ASLEEP WITH HIS HEAD LYING ON HER BED.

LIZ NOW, HAD A JOB ON HER HANDS, NOT ONLY WATCHING OUT FOR MAX, BUT HER MOTHER AS WELL. SINCE MAX WAS RESTING SHE WAS ABLE TO SIT DOWN AND TALK TO HER MOTHER. SHE TOLD HER HOW MUCH SHE MISSED HER. SHE TOLD HER MOTHER ABOUT HER WEDDING, SHE WAS HAPPY. NANCY SEEING THE LOOK OF LOVE ON HER DAUGHTERS FACE ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE LOOKED OVER AT MAX. SHE WAS JUST GOING TO HAVE TO CONVINCE HER HUSBAND OF IT. BUT, SHE DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE SO HARD, AFTER ALL, MAX DID SAVE LIZ 4 YEARS AGO. AND HE IS DOING EVERYTHING TO PROTECT HER NOW. SHE COULD TAKE CARE OF IT.

AFTER HER MOTHER WENT TO SLEEP, LIZ WALKED AROUND FOR AWHILE. SHE WAS HAVING TROUBLE SLEEPING. HER BODY JUST WOULDN'T SETTLE DOWN. SHE RAN INTO, DOCTOR FRASER.

"HELLO, YOU SHOULD BE SLEEPING."

"HELLO, I KNOW, BUT MY BODY JUST WON'T SHUT DOWN. I FORGOT HOW MUCH OF A RUSH I WOULD GET FROM BATTLING ALIENS OR GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS. BEFORE WE LEFT ROSWELL, WE WOULD BE BATTLING SOMEONE OR SOMETHING, I SOMETIMES WOULDN'T SLEEP ALL NIGHT."

"'I COULD GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CALM YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU SLEEP."

"MAYBE IN A FEW MINUTES. I JUST NEED TO THINK ABOUT ALL THIS. THE OTHER DAY, WE ALL THOUGHT WE WERE SAFE. WE WERE ACTUALLY PLANNING ON STAYING AND TRYING TO GET ON WITH OUR LIVES BUT NOW…WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE TOMORROWS BRIEFING WILL SHED SOME LIGHT ON YOUR FUTURE. FOR NOW I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT IT."

"I KNOW I SHOULDN'T DR. FRASER, BUT IS THERE A WAY TO SEE THE STARS. NORMALLY THAT IS WHAT I'D DO. AT HOME I'D SIT ON MY PRIVATE BALCONY, LOOK AT THE SKY, AND JUST THINK. SOMETIMES THAT WOULD HELP."

"YA, SURE I THINK I CAN PULL SOME STRINGS. IN FACT I NEED TO TAKE A BREAK. EVERYONE IS SLEEPING. COME ON. BY THE WAY CALL ME JANET; I THINK WE ARE GOING TO BE SUCH GOOD FRIENDS."

LIZ SMILED AT HER AND SHOOK HER HEAD.

"SURE, YOU CAN CALL ME LIZ. THAT IS WHAT EVERYONE CALLS ME."

"OK, LIZ. LET'S GO."

JANET TOOK LIZ UP TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN. THEY BOTH JUST STOOD THERE AND LOOKED AT THE STARS. LIZ SMILED WHEN SHE SAW A CERTAIN GROUP OF STARS, THE SAME ONES SHE ALWAYS LOOKS FOR.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE?"

"I SEE ANTAR. MAX'S PLANET."

"REALLY? WHERE?"

"LOOK UP, TO THE LEFT OF THE BRITE RED STAR. YOU SEE THERE ARE A GROUP OF 5 STARS IN A 'V' FORMATION. HIS IS THE STAR AT THE APEX. THEY ARE AT WAR NOW, AGAINST A RACE CALLED 'SKINS'. BELIEVE ME YOU DON'T WANT TO MEET THEM."

"THEY SOUND HORRIBLE, JUST FROM THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE. THAT IS NICE THOUGH. SEEING HIS PLANET, I MEAN."

"YA. I'VE ALWAYS LOOKED UP TO THE STARS. ALWAYS DREAMED OF WHAT WAS UP THERE, WISHING SOME DAY I'D GET TO SEE. YOU KNOW I WAS EVEN ACCEPTED AT HARVARD."

"REALLY?"

"YA, BUT I WAS SCARED TO GO SO FAR FROM MY FAMILY …AND MAX."

"SO I SENT OUT LETTERS TO OTHER SCHOOLS. I WAS PREPARED TO GO TO A SCHOOL CLOSER TO HOME. WHEN A FEW THINGS HAPPENED, WE ALL HAD TO LEAVE."

"I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT. SO YOU NEVER HAD A CHANCE TO GO BACK THEN?"

"NO, GRADUATION NIGHT WAS THE LAST I SAW OF MY PARENTS AND ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO. WE'VE BEEN RUNNING SINCE. DOING ODD JOBS HERE AND THERE TO EARN MONEY. WE STAY IN ONE HOME AND SHARE EVERYTHING. IT'S THE ONLY THING WE COULD THINK OF TO STAY TOGETHER TO PROTECT EACH OTHER."

"WOW, SO IN ALL PURPOSES YOU ARE ALL ONE TEAM?"

"YES, AND RIGHT NOW WE ARE JUST GOING ON OUR PARENTS TRUST. I DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE, BUT WE HAVEN'T HAD A LOT OF GOVERNMENT PEOPLE AROUND TO TRUST. THEY ALWAYS PROVED TO BE UNTRUSTWORTHY."

"WELL, I SPEAK FOR EVERYONE HERE AT THE SGC. YOU CAN TRUST US; WE ARE NOT HERE TO HURT. JUST TO LEARN! WE HAVE LEARNED MUCH ABOUT OTHER ALIEN LIFE. FROM WHAT I UNDERSTAND YOU WILL BE HEARING MORE ABOUT THAT TOMORROW. PLUS, I HEARD THERE IS A SURPRISE FOR FRIENDS."

"WHAT? WHAT SURPRISE?"

"MY LIPS ARE SEALED. BUT, DON'T WORRY IT WILL BE A NICE SURPRISE TO START WITH. HOW THEY TAKE IT AFTER THAT, I DON'T KNOW."

"YES. MICHAEL, KYLE AND I ARE THE ONLY ONES IN OUR GROUP THAT CAN FIGHT. ORIGINALLY IT WAS JUST MICHAEL, BUT THANKS TO MAX HEALING KYLE AND I, WE NOW HAVE SOME OF THEIR POWERS."

"REALLY? HOW?"

"WELL, LONG STORY/SHORT, 4 YRS AGO I WAS SHOT IN THE CAFÉ I WORKED AT, MY PARENTS', MAX CAME OVER AND HEALED ME. THEN ABOUT 3 YRS AGO, KYLE WAS HELPING THEM FIGHT A BATTLE AGAINST THE GOVERNMENT THAT NABBED MAX. KYLE TOOK A BULLET, WOULD HAVE DIED HAD MAX NOT SAVED HIM. THEN ABOUT 1 YEAR OR SO AGO, I STARTED TO DEVELOP POWERS. KYLES POWERS STARTED UP A FEW WEEKS BEFORE WE HAD TO LEAVE."

"WOW, DOES IT HURT?"

"NO. WHEN SGC CAME AND RESCUED US. MICHAEL WAS HELPING KYLE AND I LEARN MORE ABOUT OUR POWERS. PLUS, WORKING ON SOME OF HIS.

"SO! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND MAX? I SENCE A BIT OF ROMANCE THERE. IS THERE?"

"WELL, I HOPE SO. YOU SEE AFTER WE LEFT ROSWELL, AND FOUND SOME PLACE SAFE TO STAY FOR THAT TIME. WE GOT MARRIED."

"WELL CONGRATULATIONS. I'M HAPPY FOR YOU. HOW DO YOU THINK YOUR PARENTS ARE GOING TO TAKE IT?"

"WELL, MY MOM AND I TALKED. SHE SEEMS TO BE TAKING IT PRETTY WELL. BUT, THEN SHE ALWAYS LIKED MAX. MY DAD THOUGH, I'M NOT SURE, MY MOM CAN HANDLE HIM. MAX'S MOM SEEMS TO HAVE ACCEPTED IT, BUT LIKE MY MOM, SHE ALWAYS LIKED ME. ITS JUST THE DADS WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT."

"WELL, THAT'S ALWAYS GOOD. I'M SURE EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT FINE."

"YA, WELL, THAT REMAINS TO BE SEEN. I'M A LITTLE WORRIED ABOUT MARIA. HOW IS HER MOM TAKING THE NEWS ABOUT HER AND MICHAEL?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"MICHAEL PROPOSED TO MARIA ABOUT 5-6 WEEKS AGO, SHE ACCEPTED. HER MOM IS VERY…PROTECTIVE OF MARIA. SHE DOESN'T TRUST MICHAEL VERY MUCH."

"WELL, WE'LL JUST HAVE TO CONVINCE HER. HOW ARE FEELING?"

"A LITTLE BETTER, THANK YOU. I THINK TALKING TO SOMEONE HELPED. I ACTUALLY FEEL A BIT TIRED."

"WELL THEN LETS GET YOU INSIDE AND TO BED."

"THEY LEFT; JANET GOT LIZ A BLANKET AND PILLOW. SOON AS LIZ SAT DOWN AND GOT COMFY, SHE WAS OUT."

JANET LOOKED AROUND AT THE PEOPLE AND YOUNG MEN AND WOMEN. IT WAS AMAZING THAT ALL OF THEM WERE ABLE TO GET TO THIS POINT AND STILL BE ALIVE. HOPEFULLY THEY WILL BE ABLE TO WITH STAND THE NEWEST NEWS THEY WILL RECEIVE TOMORROW. WITH A LAST LOOK AT THEM, SHE TURNED AND WENT TO HER QUARTERS. TOMORROW WILL COME QUICK; GENERAL HAMMOND REQUESTED SHE BE AT THE BRIEFING AS WELL.

NEXT MORNING, 9AM

EVERYONE WAS USHERED INTO ONE OF SGC'S BIGGEST CONFERENCE ROOM. GENERAL HAMMOND WAS THERE AS WELL, AS DOC FRASER, AND ALL OF SG: 1. SAM, MARIA, MAX, DIANE, NANCY WERE ALL DEEMED WELL ENOUGH TO JOIN THE MEETING. SOME HAD A SEAT OTHERS DIDN'T.

OK, PEOPLE LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS. FIRST OFF I'D LIKE TO RE-INTRODUCE MYSELF, I'M GENERAL GEORGE HAMMOND. I AM IN CHARGE OF EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING THAT GOES ON HERE, AT THE SGC. WE HAVE HERE SOME OATH OF SECRECY FORMS WE WOULD LIKE FOR YOU ALL TO SIGN. IT IS JUST A CONFIRMATION THAT YOU WILL NOT TELL ANYONE BEYOND THIS ESTABLISHMENT, ANYTHING ABOUT THE SGC. IF ANYTHING COMES OUT AND ONE OF YOU SAID IT, YOU COULD GET SOME JAIL TIME. DO I GET AN OK?

"THERE WAS A ROUND OF YA;" "SURE'S;" "YES'S;" "NO PROBLEM."

AFTER THEY ALL SIGNED THE FORMS AND TURNED THEM IN, THE GENERAL WENT ON.

"OK, I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO DOCTOR DANIEL JACKSON. HE IS OUR CIVILIAN CONSULTANT ON THE STARGATE. DOCTOR."

DANIEL STOOD UP AND BEGAN TO TELL THE TAIL OF THE STARGATE. WHEN IT BEGAN; HOW THEY FOUND IT; WHEN; WHO FIGURED OUT HOW TO WORK IT AND SO ON. HE TOOK ABOUT ½ AN HOUR, THEN THE GENERAL STOOD.

"NEXT I WILL INTRODUCE YOU TO MAJOR DR. SAMANTHA CARTER. SHE IS COLONEL O'NEILS 2ND IN COMMAND."

SAM ROSE AND BEGAN TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT SOME OF THE PLANETS, PEOPLE AND ENEMIES THEY HAVE MET. SHE TOLD THEM ABOUT TEAL'C, THE TOK'RA AND EXPLAINED THEIR DIFFERENCES TO THE GOU'LD. WHEN SHE WAS DONE THE GENERAL BROUGHT UP JACK.

"OK, THIS IS MY 2ND IN COMMAND COLONEL JACK O'NEIL. HE IS THE ONE WHO LEADS SG: 1."

JACK GOT UP AND TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT THE ASGARD, THOR, HE ALSO EXPLAINED ABOUT SOME OF THE TREATIES THEY NOW HAVE WITH OTHER PLANETS. WHAT THEY SUPPLY US WITH AND WHAT WE SUPPLY THEM WITH. HE ALSO, TOLD THEM ABOUT THE TRACKING BEACONS THAT HAVE BEEN IMPLANTED INTO SG: 1, AND WHAT THEY DO.

"ALL OF YOU WIL BE GIVEN THE CHANCE TO GET ONE AS WELL. IT WILL HELP ON KEEPING TRACK OF YOU IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY. ONLY THIS MAIN CONTROL ROOM CAN TRACK YOU WITH A DEVICE THE ASGARD GAVE US. THE ASGARD ARE THE ONLY OTHER ONES WHO CAN TRACK YOU AS WELL."

AT A FEW GASPS, THE GENERAL BEGAN AGAIN.

"NOW, DON'T GET US WRONG. IT WOULD BE DONE FOR THE SAME REASON THAT SG: 1 HAD IT DONE. YOU SEE TEAL'C BEING WHAT HE IS, SAMS FATHER BEING WHAT HE IS, SAM HAVING HAD A TOK'RA IN HER FOR AWHILE, JACK ONCE HAD SOME NASTY GOU'LD IN HIM FOR A TIME, AND DANIEL BEING MARRIED TO AND LIVING ON AN ALIEN PLANET FOR A YEAR. THE **NID** CAN'T WAIT TO GET THEIR HANDS ON THEM. BUT, I'M SORRY THEY ARE MY BEST TEAM, NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THEM IF I HAVE A SAY IN THE MATTER."

"THANK YOU, SIR."

"NO PROBLEM, MAJOR."

"WHAT IS THE NID, IF I MAY ASK?"

"YOU MAY ASK ANYTHING YOU WANT. ALL OF US WILL TRY TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS. THE **NID**, YOU MAY RECOGNIZE THE NAME THEY USED TO BE CALLED BY; SPECIAL UNIT. THEY KEEP COMING IN HERE TO GET CONTROL OF THE STARGATE. THEY HAVE TRIED MANY TIMES TO CLOSE IT DOWN. MOST OF US HERE THOUGH DO HAVE A STRONG DISLIKE OF THE **NID**."

"YA, SEE A COUPLE OF YEARS AGO THEY TRIED TO SHUT US DOWN. SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED AND THE EARTH ALMOST WAS DESTROYED. THEY CHANGED THEIR TUNE AFTER THAT."

"YES, BUT THE GOOD THING IS, WE TAKE OUR ORDERS FROM ONLY ONE PERSON. THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES. NO ONE ELSE, NO MATTER HOW HARD THEY TRY TO SAY DIFFERENTLY? WHICH REMINDS ME, MAJOR AND DR. JACKSON, DID YOU BRING ALL YOUR NOTES ON THEM?"

"YES WE DID SIR, HERE IT IS."

THEY HANDED ALL THEIR PAPERWORK, OF WHAT THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT ROSWEL AND THE NID, FROM BEFORE THEY LEFT, TO THIS GROUP.

"CAN THEY GET TO US?"

"NO SIR THEY CAN'T. THEY HAVE TRIED THOUGH, AS YOU SAW WHEN YOU FIRST ARRIVED, SEN.KINSEY WAS HERE. HE WAS TRYING TO GET ME TO STOP MY TEAM FROM GETTING TO YOU. I HAD TO TELL HIM THAT WHAT WE WERE DOING HERE CONCERNED ALL OF YOU."

"HOW? HOW DOES IT CONCERN US."

"COL. WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE THIS?"

"SURE. WELL, YOU SEE ABOUT 4-5 DAYS AGO, MY TEAM AND I WERE ON A MISSION. WE TRAVELED THROUGH THE STARGATE TO A PLACE WE CALL, PX3-777. WHEN WE GOT THERE WE LEARNED A FEW THINGS. ONE OF THE LEADERS TOLD US SOME THINGS, ASKED US TO DO HER A FAVOR. SHE GAVE US SOME COORDINATES, WE CAME BACK AND LOOKED THEM UP. FOUND OUT ALL KINDS OF INFO ABOUT THAT TOWN AND TRACKED YOU DOWN."

HE HANDED THEM THE PAPERWORK THEY GOT FROM THE NEWSPAPERS.

"WHAT YOU HAVE THERE IS SOME OF THE INFO WE GOT FROM THE LOCAL NEWSPAPER INTERNET ACCESS. HOWEVER, DANIEL HERE, DECIDED TO CHECK ELSEWHERE. HE HACKED INTO THE **NID**S MAIN FRAME AND PICKED UP THE REST."

HE PROCEEDED TO PASS THIS AROUND. EVERYONE GLANCED AT IT, READ IT AND PASSED IT ON. THERE WERE MANY GASPS AND CRIES AFTER THEY READ IT.

"NOW, BETWEEN THE 2 WE MANAGED TO COME UP WITH A FEW NAMES. WE CHECKED THEM ALL OUT, FLEW TO ROSWEL AND TALKED TO YOUR PARENTS. WE CONTACTED THE ASGARD AND THEY HELPED US OUT. THEN YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AT THE CABIN. SG: 1 AND I HAD OUR CHANCE TO BRIEF THE GENERAL."

"OK, NOW WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW IS ALL ABOUT YOU. WE, UNLIKE THE **NID**, HAVE A DIFFERENT WAY OF GETTING TO KNOW ALIEN FRIENDS. RIGHT NOW WE ARE TRYING TO PUT A PUZZLE TOGETHER, BUT YOU HAVE THE MISSING PIECES."

"WELL, SIR, GENERAL. CONSIDERING HOW WELL YOU HAVE TREATED US, AND OUR FAMILIES. I BELIEVE YOU HAVE MORE THEN EARNED IT. BESIDES YOU HAVE AS BIG A SECRET AS WE DO. PLUS, I'M SURE SOME OF THE PARENTS HERE WOULD LIKE A BETTER EXPLANATION THEN LIZ'S JOURNAL."

"YES, THAT WOULD BE NICE. BUT, CONSIDERING THE TIME. COULD WE GET A BITE TO EAT AND A CHANCE TO GET UP AND STRETCH?"

THEY ALL LOOKED AT THEIR WATCHES. NO ONE HAD REALIZED THE TIME. 3 1/2 HOURS HAD GONE BY. EVERYONE WOULD OCCASSIONALLY GET UP AND WALK AROUND DURING THE DISCUSSIONS. BUT, THEY NEEDED TO GET OUT FOR A SHORT TIME.

"YES, OF COURSE I DIDN'T REALIZE THE TIME. WE WILL RECONVENE AT 1400 HOURS, 2:00PM, HERE."

EVERYONE GOT UP AND BEGAN MOVING AROUND. THEY STRETCHED THEIR LEGS; THEY ALL WENT TO THE COMMISSARY TO GET A BITE TO EAT. WHILE JANET, SAM, DANIEL, TEAL'C, JACK AND THE GENERAL STAYED BEHIND. THEY HAD THEIR OWN DEBRIEFING TO GO THROUGH. THE GENERAL WANTED ALL THE INFO. THAT JANET HAD ON THEIR MEDICAL CONDITION. THEY ALSO WENT OVER HOW THEY WERE GOING TO TELL THEM ABOUT PX3-777. JUST BEFORE THEY LEFT, SAM AND JANET DECIDED TO ASK A FAVOR. THEY HAD BEEN TALKING EARLIER THIS MORNING, OVER BREAKFAST.

"MAJOR? DOCTOR?"

"SIR WE HAD A QUESTION. WELL WE WONDERING IF THERE IS ANYWAY AFTER ALL THIS OTHER BUSINESS IS OVER. COULD WE HAVE A WELCOME BACK PARTY FOR THEM?"

"JANET CAME UP WITH IT LAST NIGHT."

"YES, WELL. I HAD FIRST WANTED IT TO BE A CONGRATUALATIONS PARTY FOR LIZ AND MAX, AND MICHAEL AND MARIA, AND ISABEL AND JESSIE."

"WHY IS THAT DOCTOR?"

"WELL, SIR. IT'S JUST THAT LIZ AND I WERE TALKING LAST NIGHT AND…"

JANET TOLD HIM WHAT LIZ HAD TOLD HER LAST NIGHT, ABOUT GETTING MARRIED ON THE RUN. MICHAEL PROPOSING TO MARIA AND THEIR HOPES OF GETTING MARRIED IN 2 WEEKS. THEN OF COURSE THERE IS ISABEL, WHILE ON THE RUN, FINDING OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH HER HUSBANDS CHILD.

"SAM WAS THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT TO BE A WELCOME BACK PARTY. WE COULD JUST GET BALLOONS FOR EACH OCCASION."

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA. ANY IDEAS OF WHERE TO HAVE IT?"

"WELL, WE HAVEN'T THOUGHT BEYOND THE IDEA OF IT."

"WELL, GET BACK TO ME WHEN YOU COME UP WITH IT. EVERYONE GO GET LUNCH. MAJOR, DR. JACKSON THAT IS AN ORDER."

"YES, SIR."

"BUT, I'M ONLY A CIVILIAN. I' DON'T HAVE TAKE ORDERS SIR."

"YOU WILL, OR I WILL ADVISE DR. FRASER TO HAVE YOU STRAPPED TO A BED, AND IV STICKING OUT OF YOU."

"YES, SIR. LUNCH IS GOOD."

"I THOUGHT SO."

THEY ALL LEFT TO GET SOME LUNCH. JANET AND SAM TALKED ABOUT THE PARTY AND WHAT THEY KNEW OF THEIR NEW FRIENDS. WHEN EVERYONE WAS DONE THEY ALL HEADED BACK UP TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM. THEY NOTICED THERE WERE A FEW MORE CHAIRS, PITCHERS OF ICE WATER AND CUPS FOR EVERYONE. THEY ALL SAT DOWN, TALKED AND WAITED FOR EVERYTHING TO START.

WHEN THE GENERAL CAME IN, HE CLOSED THE DOOR.

"OK, NOW WE CAN BEGIN. WHO WANTS TO START?"

"I GUESS I WILL. I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THEIR LEADER, EVEN THOUGH I GAVE THAT UP A LONG TIME AGO. I GUESS IT IS BETTER TO START AT THE BEGINNING. BEFORE I DO, I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU HERE AT THE SGC, FOR ALL YOUR HELP ON HELPING US."

"HEY, YOU SAVED US TOO." SAM SPOKE UP.

"YES, WELL. ANYWAY. OVER 55 YEARS AGO, BY YOUR TIME, OUR PLANET WAS AT WAR WITH AN EVIL RACE CALLED THE SKINS. THE LEADERS THERE DECIDED TO SEND THEIR KIDS TO EARTH WITH PROTECTORS, TO KEEP THEM SAFE FROM THEIR ENEMIES. HOWEVER, THINGS DID NOT GO AS THEY HAD HOPED. WHEN THE SHIP GOT TO EARTH IT WAS EITHER SHOT OR IT JUST HAPPENED TO CRASH, THAT PART IS STILL PRETTY FUZZY. BEFORE THE GOVERNMENT COULD GET TO THE PIECES THOUGH, THE PROTECTOR THAT LIVED MANAGED TO MOVE OUR INCUBATERS OR RATHER PODS. THERE WERE 8 ALL TOGETHER. HE MANAGED TO HIDE OURS IN A ROCK NEAR BY, THE OTHER 4 SOME HOW GOT FOUND. NASEDO, OUR PROTECTOR MANAGED TO BREAK IN AND STEAL THE 4 OTHER PODS BACK. BUT, BECAUSE OF THE RUCKUS OUT BY THE CRASH AND THE GOVERNMENT ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE OTHER 4 PODS. HE COULD NOT RISK BRINGING THEM TOGETHER. SO HE SET OUT TO HIDE THEM.

HE STOPPED FOR A MINUTE TO GET A DRINK OF WATER.

SO HE LEFT, KNOWING THAT NO ONE COULD POSSIBLY FIND US. THEN IN 1985 ISABEL AND I, HATCHED OR CAME OUT OF OUR POD. AS WE STARTED TO WALK AWAY, ONE OF THE PODS BEGAN TO BREAK. WE STOPPED AND LOOKED BACK, WE WATCHED UNTIL HE, MICHAEL CAME OUT. WE, ALL 3 OF US, BEGAN TO WALK AWAY. BUT, MICHAEL WAS AFRAID; HE HID BEHIND A TREE AS WE WALKED.

MARIA SCOOTED CLOSER TO MICHAEL THEN AND HELD HIS HAND, SHE BROUGHT IT TO HER MOUTH AND KISSED IT. HE DID THE SAME TO HER.

"THAT'S WHEN WE FOUND YOU? WASN'T IT? YOU WERE WALKING ALONG THE ROAD, NAKED. YOU COULDN'T TALK; WE EVEN HAD OUR DOUBTS IF YOU UNDERSTOOD US. WE TOOK YOU HOME, CLEANED YOU UP, FED YOU, GAVE YOU CLOTHES AND THEN WE HAD DECIDED TO ADOPT YOU."

"YES, MOM. THAT IS WHAT HAPPENED. THE ONLY THING IS, MICHAEL WAS STILL OUT THERE. WE HAD NO WAY OF COMMUNICATING TO YOU ABOUT HIM. WE WERE EQUIVALENT TO 6 YEAR OLDS. YOU TOOK US IN CARED FOR US, LOVED US, AND YOU BEGAN TO HOME SCHOOL US. WHEN WE WERE AT 4TH GRADE LEVEL, LIKE OTHERS OUR AGE, YOU PLACED US IN THE PUBLIC SCHOOLS. THAT IS WHEN WE FOUND MICHAEL, WE FELT THE CONNECTION."

"YES, WE COULD TELL. YOU WERE ALWAYS TOGETHER."

"WE HAD FOUND OUT THAT MICHAEL HAD BEEN BASICALLY FOUND THE SAME WAY WE HAD BEEN FOUND. EXCEPT THE PEOPLE WHO FOUND HIM TOOK HIM DIRECTLY TO THE SOCIAL SERVICES AND LEFT HIM THERE. IT WAS WHEN WE WERE IN 4TH GRADED THAT WE FOUND HIM AGAIN. HE TOLD US HE HAD BEEN PLACED IN MANY FOSTER HOMES. THE LATEST BEING THE GUERIN'S, HANK AND HIS WIFE, WHO LATER SPLIT. TOOK HIM IN, IT WASN'T TILL A LOT LATER, THAT ISABEL AND I FOUND OUT HANK WAS USING HIM AS A PUNCHING BAG. ALL 3 OF US THOUGH, NEVER REMEMBERED THE 4TH POD."

"THEN ABOUT 4 YEARS AGO, MICHAEL AND I WERE AT THE CRASHDOWN CAFÉ, AFTER SCHOOL. I WAS BASICALLY JUST WATCHING LIZ, AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH HE DENY'S IT. I SAW MICHAEL CONSTANTLY WATCHING MARIA."

"I WAS NOT! NOT THEN ANYWAY."

MARIA GLARED AT HIM.

"ANYWAY, SUDDENLY THERE WAS A COMMOTION ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CAFÉ. 2 GUYS WERE ARGUEING, THEY STOOD UP, MARIA TRIED TO STOP THEM BUT THEY PUSHED HER AWAY. THEN ONE OF THEM PULLED A GUN. THE OTHER GUY TRIED TO STOP IT, BUT IT WENT OFF ANYWAY. IT STARTLED THEM ENOUGH THAT THEY GOT SCARED AND RAN OUT. BUT, THE DAMAGE HAD ALREADY BEEN DONE."

"OH MY ---, MY BABY."

"MARIA SHOUTED LIZ NAME, AND NO REGARD TO MY SELF, OR THE OTHERS, I WENT TO HER SIDE. I KNEW I LOVED HER THEN, I JUST COULDN'T TELL HER. I SAW HER LYING THERE DIEING; I KNEW SHE WOULD NOT SURVIVE UNLESS I DID SOMETHING. SO I HEALED HER. WHEN I WAS DONE SHE OPENED HER EYES. THERE WERE MORE PEOPLE AROUND AND MICHAEL WAS YELLING THAT THE SHERIFF WAS COMING. I TOOK A BOTTLE OF KETCHUP DOWN BROKE THE BOTTLE AND SPILLED IT OVER HER. I HAD TOLD HER NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT."

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH MAX. I KNOW ONLY YOU COULD KNOW HOW GREATFUL WE ARE FOR WHAT YOU DID. ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU PUT YOURSELF IN SO MUCH DANGER BY DOING IT. THANK YOU AGAIN."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO THANK ME, I'D DO IT AGAIN IN AN INSTANT. I LOVE HER TOO MUCH NOT TO."

"I AM SO PROUD TO HAVE YOU AS A SON-IN-LAW."

"AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE TO SAY I'M NOT, I CAN'T, YOU HAVE BEEN A GODSEND. WELCOME TO THE FAMILY MAX."

"THANK YOU SIR, I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO KEEP HER SAFE AND HAPPY."

"THANK YOU, MOM AND DAD." LIZ SAID AS SHE GOT UP TO GIVE THEM A HUG. THEY WELCOMED MAX INTO THEIR HUG AS WELL.

"OK, LET'S ALL GET BACK TO YOUR STORY."

"YES, SIR. ANYWAY, AFTER THE SHOOTING AND THE HEALING. SHE FINALLY MANAGED TO CORNER ME AT SCHOOL THAT WEEK AND ASK ME WHAT HAD HAPPENED. SO I TOLD HER. LATER, SHE WOUND UP TELLING MARIA, WHO FREAKED OUT AT FIRST. BUT THEN MARIA MANAGED TO GET MICHAEL WRAPPED AROUND HER FINGER."

"SHE DID NOT."

"SHUT UP MICHAEL. YOU KNOW HE'S RIGHT."

"I'LL CONCEDE FOR NOW."

"AS TIME WENT BY, WE CAME TO TRUST LIZ AND MARIA EVEN MORE. THEY HELPED US AND WE HELPED THEM. HOWEVER, BECAUSE OF THE SHOOTING AND ALL THE INVESTIGATIONS SHERIFF VALENTI FOUND OUT. LATER HE PROVED TO BE A GREAT ASSET, WHEN HE HELPED GET ME OUT OF THAT WHITE ROOM…"

HE SHUDDERED.

"MAX YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO ON. IT ALL WRITTEN HERE. DON'T MAX, DON'T. YOU DON'T HAVE TO."

HE STOPPED AND HUGGED LIZ, WHEN SHE CAME UP TO HOLD HIS HAND. SHE STAYED WITH HIM AS HE FINISHED.

"THEN, WHEN THEY CAME TO TRY AND GET ME BACK. KYLE WAS SHOT. VALENTI BEGGED AND PLEADED WITH ME TO SAVE HIM. I COULDN'T SAY NO. I DON'T BELIEVE IN KILLING OTHERS, AND IF I CAN STOP IT I WILL."

"THAT WAS ABOUT THE TIME THAT TESS CAME INTO THE PICTURE."

SOMEONE MUTTERED, 'BITCH.' WHILE EVERYONE ELSE JUST GLARED.

"SHE HAD TOLD US THAT WHEN SHE CAME OUT OF HER POD, THE OTHERS WERE EMPTY. SHE WAS SCARED; WE HAD LEFT HER THERE. BUT, NASEDO HAD SHOWED UP AND TOOK HER. HE CARED FOR HER, AND IN HIS OWN ROTTEN WAY CARED FOR HER. SHE CAME TO TELL ABOUT OUR DESTINY TO BE TOGETHER. HER AND I, MICHAEL AND ISABEL. SHE HAD A BOOK THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO TELL US ABOUT THE DESTINY. WE WENT BACK TO THE ROCK WERE OUR PODS WERE. WE WERE ABLE TO LOOK AROUND AND REMEMBER. WE FOUND A 3RD BRONZE ROCK, WHEN WE PUT IT TOGETHER; ISABEL'S AND MY REAL MOM APPEARED."

"WAIT A MINUTE. THIS ROCK WERE YOU TALKED TO YOUR SUPPOSED MOM, WAS IT OUT IN THE DESERT, JUST A COUPLE MILES SOUTH OF ROSWELL? IS IT BIG?"

"YES, IT IS. IT WAS BELOW THAT ROCK THAT WE HAD OUR FIRST CONTACT WITH OUR MOTHER. SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL, DARK HAIR, SOFT LOOK TO HER FACE. LOVELY, WITH A GENTLE VOICE."

JACK, DANIEL, AND SAM LOOKED AT EACH OTHER. IT WAS THE GENERAL WHO STOPPED THEM.

MAX HAD STOPPED AND LOOKED AT THEM.

"GO ON SON."

"SHE TOLD US EVERYTHING, TESS HAD TOLD US. UNFORTUNATELY, LIZ SAW IT TOO. SHE RAN FROM THE ROCK. AFTER THAT TESS AND I WERE TOGETHER. EVENTHOUGH, I WASN'T TOTALLY IN IT, YOU SEE TESS HAD STARTED MAKING ME BELIEVE IT WAS HER I WAS TRULLY IN LOVE WITH. WHEN I FOUND OUT, I PULLED AWAY. WHEN LIZ AND I STARTED GOING OUT AGAIN, SHE SUDDENLY PULLED A FAST ONE ON ME. I GUESS A FUTURE SELF OF ME CAME AND TOLD HER I HAD TO BE WITH TESS OR IN 15 YEARS ALL HER FAMILY AND FRIENDS WOULD BE DEAD AND THE ENTIRE PLANET WOULD BE IN TERMOYAL. SO…YOU WANT TO TAKE IT, PLEASE…"

"FUTURE MAX, TOLD ME WHAT HE SAID, HE TOLD ME I NEEDED TO PUSH PRESENT MAX TOWARD TESS. I TRIED EVERYTHING I COULD, BUT NOTHING SEEMED TO WORK. I FINALLY CAME UP WITH SOMETHING, I TRIED IT AND IT WORKED. OR SO I THOUGHT, BUT FUTURE MAX TOLD ME HE WOULD HAVE DISAPPEARRED IF IT HAD. HE SAID HE REMEMBERS GETTING BACK TOGETHER AGAIN. THAT IS WHEN HE TOLD ME I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO DO THE WORST THING IMAGINABLE…"

SHE STOPPED, TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND WENT ON. TEARS SLOWLY COMING FROM HER EYES.

"SO I TALKED TO KYLE. BY THE WAY, KYLE I'M SORRY FOR USING YOU THAT WAY."

"IT'S OK LIZ. THINGS WORKED OUT RIGHT IN THE END. GO ON."

"I DIDN'T TELL HIM EVERYTHING OF WHY I WANTED HIS HELP. HE NEVER KNEW OF FUTURE MAX. I TOLD HIM I WANTED TO MAKE MAX JEALOUS."

SHE BEGAN TO CRY…

"IT WORKED. THE LOOK ON MAX'S FACE, THAT NIGHT, WHEN HE LOOKED THROUGH MY BEDROOM WINDOW. TO SEE ME, IN BED WITH KYLE. IT KILLED ME THAT NIGHT, HE HAD NO IDEA THAT NEITHER OF US HAD DONE ANYTHING, WE JUST MADE IT LOOK THAT WAY."

SHE STOPPED AND CRIED, MAX WRAPPED HER IN HIS ARMS AND HELD HER. WHISPERING TO HER. AFTER A MINUTE, MAX BEGAN.

"I WAS FURIOUS WITH HER, I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO HER MUCH LESS SEE HER. BUT, AS THINGS WILL HAPPEN, OUR ENEMIES CAME TO TOWN. WE HAD TO BATTLE THEM NUMEROUS TIMES."

"THEY ARE A RACE CALLED THE SKINS; THEY ARE A REPTILIAN RACE THAT CAN TAKE OVER ANOTHER RACES BODY, SORT OF. THEY USE THE MAIN BODY AS A HUSK. WHILE THEY CLONE THE OTHER. THE ONLY WAY TO KILL THEM IS A BUTTON ON THEIR BACK. YOU PUSH IT, HIT IT, OR WHAT EVER TO IT; THEY DISINTEGRATE." MICHAEL INFORMED EVERYONE.

"WE HAD TO FIGHT THE SKINS, THE GOVERNMENT, AND ANOTHER WEIRD RACE THAT MADE OUR KIND SICK. I DON'T THINK A WEEK WENT BY THAT SOMETHING BAD WASN'T HAPPENING."

"IT WAS DURING THIS TIME THAT WE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE DUPES."

"AH, DUPES?"

"ITS SHORT FOR DUPLICATES. WE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE OTHER 4 PODS. EVIDENTLLY, WHEN OUR BODIES WERE SENT HERE TO EARTH, THEY HAD MADE A DUPLICATE SET. THEY DID NOT KNOW THAT THEY WERE BAD. THEY LIVED IN NEW YORK; THEIR NAMES WERE ZAN, RATH, VALONDRA, AND AVA."

EVERYONE LOOKED AT AVA. KYLE HELD HER HAND.

"SO YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE DUPES?"

"YES, I AM. I'M TESS' DUPLICATE. I WASN'T LIKE THEM, MUCH. I MEAN I DRESSED LIKE THEM AND ONLY DID THINGS WHEN THEY TOLD ME TO. I DID LOVE ZAN THOUGH. WE AGREED ON ALMOST EVERYTHING. I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE LONNIE OR RATH. I SENSED SOMETHING BAD ABOUT THEM. ONE NIGHT, THEY WERE ARGUING OVER A DEBATE, ZAN HAD TOLD THEM NO. THEY BELIEVED THEY WERE RIGHT. THEY MANAGED TO PUSH HIM INTO THE STREET INTO AN ON COMING TRUCK. WHEN I REALIZED WHAT WAS ABOUT TO HAPPEN I TRIED TO WARN HIM. LONNIE GRABBED ME AND HELD HER HAND OVER MY MOUTH. I COULD ONLY WATCH."

"IT WAS THEN THAT THEY SHOWED UP IN ROSWEL, THEY WERE LOOKING FOR ME. THEY WANTED ME TO GO TO SOME CONFERENCE MEETING WITH OTHERS FROM OUR UNIVERSE. I AGREED, AND TOOK TESS, WHILE AVA STAYED BEHIND."

MAX STOPPED TOOK A BREATH AND A DRINK.

"THINGS THOUGH DID NOT GO THE WAY THEY HAD PLANNED. THEY TRIED TO KILL ME, BUT AVA HAD KNOWN WHAT WOULD HAPPEN. SHE HELPED LIZ TO WARN ME."

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT, AVA?"

"BECAUSE OF MY POWERS AND LIZ HEALED BY MAX, I KNEW SHE WAS MAX'S SOULMATE. I KNEW THAT WITH MY HELP SHE WOULD BE ABLE TO DO A HALF ASTRAL PROJECT. SHE'D BE SEEN, JUST NOT HEARD."

"WOW. YOU CAN REALLY DO THAT?" SAM HAD ASKED.

"YES, AND IT WORKED JUST IN TIME. MAX SAW ME AND TRIED TO MOVE TOWARD ME. HE WALKED OUT OF THE WAY OF THE FALLING GRATER. I HAD SAVED HIM."

"THANK GOD FOR YOU, LIZ." MAXS MOTHER SAID.

"THEN, WHILE I WAS WITH TESS, OUR FRIEND ALEX, WHO ALSO FOUND OUT ABOUT US, DIED IN A CAR CRASH. IT WASN'T UNTIL LATER THOUGH THAT WE FOUND OUT THAT TESS HAD BEEN MIND RAPING HIM. MAKING HIM DO THINGS HE DIDN'T WANT TO DO, SO HE WOULD TRANSLATE THE DESTINY BOOK. HE WENT INSANE AND CONFRONTED HER ABOUT IT. BECAUSE HOW MUCH SHE HAD DONE TO HIM, SHE KILLED HIM. BUT, THEN SHE PUT HIM IN A CAR AND MADE IT LOOK LIKE A CAR ACCIDENT."

"FOR US THOUGH, WE FOUND OUT SHE HAD BEEN MINDWARPING NOT ONLY ALEX, BUT ALSO KYLE AND AMY. YOU SEE KYLE HAD SEEN ALEX DIE AT HER HANDS. BUT, THEN SHE MADE HIM THINK NOTHING HAPPENED AND THAT SHE WAS LEAVING. SHE HAD HIM CARRY HER BAGS OUT TO THE CAR. NOT REALIZING HER BAGS WERE ACTUALLY ALEX'S DEAD BODY."

THERE WAS A COUPLE GASPS.

"SO THAT IS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED? SHE KILLED HIM. HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" JIM ASKED.

"LIZ AND I NOTICED THAT EVERYONE WHO WAS BEING MIND RAPED BY HER, LIKED TO TAP THEIR FINGERS ON THE TABLE IN THE SAME EXACT WAY. WE NOTICED KYLE DO IT, WE MADE HIM GO BACK TO HIS ROOM, WITH US. WE PRACTICALLY FORCED HIM TO REMEMBER, OR RATHER FIGHT THE HOLD SHE HAD ON HIM. HE BROKE IT AND REMEMBERED EVERYTHING."

"WE DIDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT IT TILL WEEKS LATER. BY THEN, ME STILL BELIEVING THAT WHAT SHE SAID WAS TRUE SHE SEDUCED ME INTO SLEEPING WITH HER. LATER WE FOUND OUT SHE BECAME PREGNANT. BUT SHE WAS GETTING SICKER AND SICKER. THE BABY COULDN'T TAKE THE AIR HERE. I KNEW I WAS GOING TO NEED TO GET HER TO OUR PLANET OR THE BABY WOULD DIE."

"HOW WERE YOU GOING TO ACCOMPLISH THAT?"

"WE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE GRANOLITH."

"THE GRANOLITH? WHAT…?"

"IT IS A FASTER THAN LIGHT SHIP THAT OUR PLANET HAD. I'M STILL IN THE BLUE ON HOW IT CAME TO EARTH. SO WE MADE PLANS TO GO HOME, TO ANTAR, WE LEARNED ITS NAME FROM THE BOOK OF DESTINY. WE SAID OUR GOOD BYES. BEFORE WE LEFT THOUGH, MARIA, KYLE AND LIZ FIGURED OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT TESS AND WHAT SHE HAD DONE. I REFUSED TO GO, AS DID MICHAEL AND ISABEL. WE SENT HER, I WAS FURIOUS WITH HER."

MAX TOOK ANOTHER BREATH BEFORE GOING ON.

"AGAIN WE WENT THROUGH MANY TRIUMPHS AND FAILURES. ISABEL GETTING MARRIED, KAVAR COMING AND TRYING TO TAKE HER, WHILE SHE WAS ON HER HONEYMOON. SHERIFF VALENTI GETTING SHOT, I HAD TO HEAL HIM. SO MUCH OTHER STUFF IT'S JUST HARD TO TELL YOU IT ALL."

"THEN ABOUT A YEAR AGO, LIZ STARTED TO DEVELOP SOME POWERS. WE HAD NO IDEA THAT WOULD HAPPEN, SHE GOT SCARED; SHE MANAGED TO ACCIDENTALLY BLOW HER CHEMISTRY BOOK UP. SHE HAD HER DAD SEND HER TO VERMONT TO A GIRLS SCHOOL. SHE SAID SHE NEEDED TIME AND SPACE TO THINK. I GAVE HER WHAT SHE NEEDED."

"WHILE SHE WAS GONE THE COMPANY MICHAEL WORKED FOR SOMEHOW FOUND OUT ABOUT US. WHEN I WENT THERE, THAT IS WHEN JIM VALENTI WAS SHOT. THEY THOUGHT THE HEALER WAS MICHAEL, WHAT THEY DID NOT KNOW WAS HE ONLY KNEW HOW TO BLOW THINGS UP. BUT, HE CALLED ME, I SHOWED UP HEALED VALENTI GOT CAUGHT, AGAIN. IT SEEMED THE OWNER OF THE COMPANY WAS DYING; HIS YOUNG WIFE WANTED HIM TO LIVE ON. SO SHE WANTED ME TO HEAL HIM FROM HIS TERMINAL ILLNESS. I KNEW I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO, HE WAS OLD, I'M NOT GOD. BUT, I TRIED; I TRIED SO HARD IT LITTERLY KILLED ME. AND I MEAN KILL ME, I REALLY DIED."

"WHAT? BUT, YOU'RE HERE. I DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"HE TURNED TO DUST AND THEY OLD MAN GOT UP AND WALKED AWAY. WHAT WE DID NOT KNOW THOUGH, WAS HE WENT THROUGH A CHANGE. I'M NOT SURE HOW…" MICHAEL EXPLAINED.

"BUT, I DID…HE HAD MY BODY, HE LOOKED AND TALKED LIKE MAX, BUT HE HAD HIS MIND AND MAX'S MEMORIES. I REMEMBER THINKING I NEEDED LIZ, I HAD TO KILL HER. I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I DID. SO WE WENT TO VERMONT, TO KILL HER. WHEN WE FOUND HER WE TRIED TO KILL HER, UNFORTUNATELY BOTH LIZ AND I WENT SAILING OUT A WINDOW FROM ONE OF THE UPPERMOST FLOORS."

MAX STOPPED AGAIN.

"MAX MANAGED TO COME THROUGH; HE SOMEHOW MADE AN ENERGY NET AND SAVED ME. WE FIGURED THAT ME FALLING TO MY DEATH PULLED THE REAL MAX OUT AND FORCED HIM TO SAVE ME. IT DIDN'T HELP HIM THOUGH, HE DIED, YET AGAIN. WHEN I CRIED I COULDN'T LOSE HIM, I HAD MY HANDS OVER HIS CHEST, WHEN HE SAID GOOD-BYE. THEN, SOMEWAY SOMEHOW I MANAGED TO HEAL HIM. WE GOT UP, FOUND MARIA, WHO CAME TO VISIT, AND WE CAME HOME.'

"LIZ AND I GOT BACK TOGETHER, MICHAEL AND MARIA ARE BACK TOGETHER, JESSIE AND ISABEL, ARE TOGETHER, WE WERE HAPPY."

"THEN, ABOUT 4-5 MONTHS AGO THERE WAS ANOTHER, SUPPOSED 'DOWNED WEATHER BALLOON' IT TURNED OUT TO BE A SHIP. WE FOUND OUT LATER THAT IT HAD TESS ON IT AND OUR SON. TESS MANAGED TO GET HIM OUT BEFORE, THE GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS COULD. BUT, SHE ALSO KILLED EVERYONE THERE. SHE CAME TO ME AND GAVE HIM TO ME, WHEN I ASKED WHY?"

"SHE TOLD MICHAEL AND I THAT SHE WAS TO GET US TO ANTAR WHEN SHE 1ST FOUND OUT ABOUT THE BABY; SO KAVAR COULD KILL US AND TAKE THE THRONE. HE FIGURED THE NEXT BEST THING THOUGH WOULD BE MY SON. IF HE COULD BE MARRIED TO THE QUEEN, TESS, AND SHE HAD THE ROYAL HEIR. HE'D BE KING BY PROXY. BUT, BECAUSE THE BABY WAS FULL HUMAN AND HAD NO POWERS, HE COULDN'T TAKE THE THRONE. SO HE TOLD TESS TO KILL HIM. INSTEAD SHE RAN AND BROUGHT HIM TO ME."

MAX SMILED AT THE MEMORY OF HIS SON.

"SHE LATER WALKED BACK ONTO THAT SECRET BASE AND SACRIFICED HERSELF FOR ALL OF US. SHE BLEW UP THE PLACE; IT WAS ALMOST LIKE A NUCLEAR EXPLOSION. CONNER CRIED THE MOMENT SHE DIED. THE NEXT DAY, I BEGAN TO THINK. WHAT KIND OF FATHER WOULD I BE TO PUT MY SON IN DANGER? I HAD NO IDEA WHEN THE NEXT DANGEROUS THING WOULD HAPPEN. SO I TALKED TO MY PARENTS, I KNEW CONNER WAS ALL-HUMAN. THERE WAS NO WAY HE'D BE TRACED TO ME. HE'D BE SAFE WITH ANOTHER FAMILY. SO MY FATHER TOOK CARE OF SETTING HIM UP FOR ADOPTION. IT WAS THE HARDEST THING TO DO. LIZ WAS THERE WITH ME WHEN THEY DROVE OUT OF SITE."

HE STOPPED AND LET SOME TEARS FALL.

"YOU SAID HE WAS FULL HUMAN. ARE YOU SURE? I MEAN IS THERE ANY CHANCE THAT LATER, SOME THING COULD HAPPEN?"

"I DON'T THINK SO, BUT I DON'T KNOW. I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT."

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?"

"NO, THAT WAS THE CONDITION I MADE TO MY PARENTS, WHEN THEY TOOK HIM. MY FATHER KNOWS THOUGH."

"OK, I'LL TALK TO HIM LATER ABOUT IT. MR. EVANS?"

"THAT WOULD BE FINE. DO YOU THINK THERE COULD BE TROUBLE?"

"IT WOULD BE WORTH LOOKING INTO."

"2 WEEKS LATER, LIZ STARTED TO HAVE VISIONS. SHE HAD A VISION OF MAX, ISABEL, AND HERSELF DEAD. SO MAX AND HER WENT ABOUT TRYING TO HELP HER HAVE MORE, TO INVESTIGATE THE DREAMS. SHE FOUND OUT THE NEXT DAY THAT IT WOULD BE AT A LARGE BUILDING. LATER THAT DAY, A SPEAKER WOULD BE INVOLVED. SHE RECOGNIZED THE SPEAKER, BUT COULDN'T PLACE THE NAME. MINUTES LATER SHE REALIZED HE WAS ON A BOOK OF HERS. SHE FOUND THE BOOK AND SHOWED IT TO MAX. THEY LATER FOUND OUT THAT THIS PARTICULAR MAN WAS GOING TO BE THEIR SPEAKER AT GRADUATION. WE REALIZED THERE WAS NO WAY OUT." MICHAEL CONTINUED FOR THEM.

"BEFORE GRADUATION WE ALL SAID OUR GOOD BYES TO OUR FAMILIES WIHTOUT COMING OUT AND SAYING IT." ISABEL BRAVED TO SAY. "WE HAD NO IDEA HOW ALL THIS WOULD END, AND WE WERE AFRAID. WE KNEW THERE WAS NOTHING ANYONE COULD DO TO STOP IT. NOT WOTHOUT THEM GETTING HURT AS WELL."

THERE WERE A LOT OF GASPS, TEARS, AND LOUD WEEPING.

"AT GRADUATION, WE JUST SAT THERE LOOKING AROUND, WATCHING EACH OTHER AND EVERYONE ELSE. MICHAEL HAD DECIDED TO TAKE OFF, BEFORE GRADUATION. ISABEL SAT WITH OUR PARENTS. FINALLY, THE SPECIAL SPEAKER STOOD; WE KNEW IT WAS THE MOMENT OF TRUTH. WE STARTED REALLY LOOKING OUT, AND GETTING ANTSY." LIZ PUT IN.

"WHEN THE SPEAKER STARTED TO TALK, I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF TO GET UP AND GO TO HIM. I TOLD HIM TO LEAVE, I USED MY POWER TO CHANGE THE WORDS ON HIS PAPER TO 'YOUR IN DANGER'. HE LEFT IN A HURRY; I BEGAN MY SPEECH TO THE CLASS. A MINUTE OR 2 LATER, I SHORT CIRCUITED THE LIGHTS IN THE WHOLE AUDITORIUM. YOU SEE I HAD NOTICED THE GOVERNMENT MEN SURROUNDING THE BALCONY. I WANTED THE OTHERS TO GET OUT. I WAS HOPING THEY WOULDN'T BE SEEN IN THE DARK. I MADE 1 LIGHT STAY ON ME, HOPING TO DRAW ATTENTION TO ME. WHILE I SPOKE THEY ALL GOT OUT."

"THAT IS WHY ALL OF YOU WERE SNEAKING OUT. WHY YOU SAID YOU HAD TO LEAVE. WHAT KIND OF! #$& WOULD DO SUCH A THING?"

"THE **NID** KIND. THEY ARE A BUNCH OF! #$& WHO BELIEVE THEY ARE ALWAYS RIGHT. THEY CAN BE A PAIN."

"YES, WE ARE IN THE PROCESS OF TRYING TO GET RID OF THEM. WITH SOME OF THE INFORMATION WE HAVE HERE THOUGH, WE MAY BE ABLE TO ACCOMPLISH IT."

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT, MAX?"SAM ASKED.

"AS I WENT ON IN MY SPEECH, THERE WAS AN OVER CHARGE OF ELECTRICITY, THE LIGHTS STARTED TO SHORT OUT AS A MUCH BRIGHTER LIGHT TOOK ITS PLACE. NO ONE COULD SEE. AT THE SAME TIME A DARK FIGURE ON A MOTOR BIKE CAME UP TO THE PODIUM, HE YELLED AT ME TO GET ON. I REALIZED MICHAEL HAD NOT LEFT AFTER ALL. WE DROVE OUT OF THERE, AND MET THE OTHERS. JESSIE MET US AND LET US USE HIS OLD VAN."

"WE WERE ON OUR WAY OUT WHEN WE WERE STOPPED BY THE POLICE. IT WAS KYLES DAD; HE WANTED TO SAY GOOD BYE, HE KNEW WHY WE WERE LEAVING. HE EVEN PUT IN A FALSE REPORT OF SEEING US GOING IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION. WE LEFT FROM THERE, KNOWING WE'D NEVER SEE ROSWELL AGAIN."

"WE KEPT DRIVING, THE BACK ROADS, GOING NORTH. WE TOOK TURNS DRIVING; WE'D ONLY STOP IF IT WERE A NECESSITY. WE COMBINED ALL OUR MONEY; KYLES DAD GAVE HIM A BUNCH TO HOLD US."

"AFTER AWHILE, US THREE FIGURED OUT HOW TO TURN WATER INTO GAS. SO THAT CUT DOWN ON OUR EXPENSES."

"YA, AND SIR IN CASE SOMETHING COMES UP IN THE MONEY DEPARTMENT. ITS PROBABLY OUR FAULT."

"WHY DO YOU SAY THAT, SON?"

"I FIGURED OUT HOW TO TURN MONEY INTO HIGHER AMOUNTS."

"WOOHOO. CAN YOU SHOW ME THAT TRICK? I COULD USE A FEW EXTRA DOLLARS."

"COLONEL!"

"WHAT? I SAID IT WAS A NICE TRICK."

"OK, I WILL LOOK INTO IT, BUT I DON'T THINK THERE WILL BE A PROBLEM UNLESS THEY TURN BACK. WILL THEY?"

"I DON'T THINK SO."

"FINE, ANYWAY THEY SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TRACE IT BACK TO YOU. IF THEY DO WE'LL TAKE IT FROM THERE. WELL GO ON."

"I KNEW THAT WOULD HELP WITH OUR MONEY PROBLEM, TOO."

"BUT, TO BE ON THE SAFE SIDE WE DECIDED TO GET JOBS, WHENEVER WE STOPPED. WE WOULD DO ODD JOBS, IT HELPED. WE NORMALLY STAY FOR A SHORT TIME."

"DURING THAT 1ST MONTH, WE WENT THROUGH A SMALL TOWN; WE STAYED THERE FOR A WEEK. BUT, MAX AND I MET SOME PEOPLE THERE AND THEY HELPED US GET A MARRIAGE LICENSE. WE KNEW IT WAS RISKY, SO THEY SAID THEY WOULDN'T SEND IT OFF FROM THERE. THEY HAD FAMILY IN FLORIDA, THEY WOULD MAIL IT TO THEM AND HAVE THEM MAIL IT FROM THERE."

"SMART." COLONEL O'NEIL COMMENTED.

"LATER, WE ARRIVED IN CANADA; ISABEL MANAGED TO MAKE UP FAKE PASSPORTS FOR EACH OF US. WE USED THOSE TO GET IN, AND GET SITUATED."

"WE HAD FOUND A PLACE IN WINNIPEG, AND WE HAD ONLY BEEN THERE ABOUT 3 DAYS WHEN EVERYONE HERE ARRIVED. THE REST EVERYONE KNOWS."

"WHAT EXACTLY CAN YOU DO, WITH YOUR POWERS, ANYWAY?"

"WE CAN DO MANY THINGS, BUT IT SEEMS LATELY NEWER POWERS HAVE BEEN APPEARING. THESE NEW ONES WE HAVEN'T GOTTEM CONTROL OF YET. MICHAEL HAD TAKEN KYLE AND LIZ OUT INTO THE WOODS TO HELP THEM TO CONTROL THEIRS. WE HAD THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SAFE. WE HAD NO IDEA IT WASN'T."

"EACH OF US CAN CHANGE THE MOLECULAR STRUCTURE OF THINGS, FOR INSTANCE TURNING MONEY INTO HIGHER AMOUNTS OR CHANGING WHITE PAPER INTO PASS PORTS; CHANGE THE COLOR OF A CAR, AND GIVE IT A DIFFERENT LICENSE PLATE. TURN WATER INTO GAS."

"WOW, CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT ONE TOO?"

"COLONEL!"

"HEY, I WOULD BE ABLE TO SAVE A BIT MORE MONEY."

"GO ON."

"ISABEL CAN DREAM WALK, SHE CAN GET INTO YOUR DREAMS AND CHANGE THEM OR JUST WATCH."

"KINKY." COLONEL SAID QUIETLY.

EVERYONE JUST LOOKED AT HIM.

"SHE CAN ALSO PUT UP A PROTECTIVE SHIELD, IN A BATTLE."

"MY NEWSEST POWER THOUGH, IS STILL WEIRD TO ME. I CAN STOP ACTIVITY, AND MOVE WITHOUT NOBODY REALIZING."

"WHAT?"

"OK, HERE IS AN EXAMPLE," SHE WALKED OVER TO THE SIDE AND ASKED, "KYLE COME HERE."

"OH, NOT THIS AGAIN. YOU MUST GET PLEASURE FROM DOING THIS TO ME. YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME." KYLE COMPLAINED AS HE WALKED TO HER.

BEFORE HE REACHED HER THOUGH, SHE FLICKED HER WRIST AND HE STOPPED. EVERYONE WAS IN AWE. SHE MOVED TO ANOTHER PART OF THE ROOM, KYLE STAYED IN THE SAME POSITION. DANIEL WALKED OVER TO KYLE AND PUSHED HIM A LITTLE.

"HE IS AS STIFF AS A BOARD."

HE WALKED BACK TO HIS SEAT, ISABEL STOOD BEHIND JESSIE AND FLICKED HER WRIST AGAIN.

"ISABEL…WHAT? WHERE…WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT? YOU ALWAYS MOVE WHEN YOU DO THAT."

"ABOUT A WEEK AGO, I WENT TO CATCH SOMETHING THAT KYLE WAS TOSSING AT ME, NEXT THING I KNEW EVERYTHING STOPPED. THERE WAS NO MOVEMENT ANYWHERE. IT FREAKED ME OUT, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. AFTER ABOUT A MINUTE OR SO, EVERYTHING WENT BACK TO NORMAL. KYLE DIDN'T REALIZE WHAT I HAD DONE, I ASKED HIM ABOUT IT. SO WE TRIED AGAIN, AGAIN EVERYTHING STOPPED. I REMEMBERED WHAT I DID TO GET IT TO DO THAT, SO I DID IT AGAIN TO SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN. EVERYTHING STARTED UP AGAIN. I TRIED IT AT LEAST THREE MORE TIMES, FREEZE , UN-FREEZE. I STARTED PRACTICING IT THAT DAY. I HAVE MANAGED TO GET IT A BIT CONTROLED. NOW I CAN FREEZE ONE THING OR MANY THINGS."

WOW

YOU KEPT FREEZING ME THAT DAY? YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT, YOU HAD FUN DIDN'T YOU?

YOU KNOW IT.

THAT'S MY GIRL.

"MICHAEL HAS A NACK FOR BLOWING THINGS UP, BUT HE HAS IMPROOVED CONSIDERABLY. THAT IS WHY WE LET HIM, TEACH LIZ AND KYLE. BUT, HE CAN CHANGE MOLECULAR STRUCTURE, PROVIDE A SAFETY SHIELD."

"WHEN I WAS PRACTISING WITH LIZ AND KYLE I FOUND OUT I CAN THROW FIRE BALLS."

"WHAT KIND OF NEW POWERS HAVE YOU EXPERIENCED?"

"WELL, I'VE NOTICED LATELY THAT I WILL BE IN ONE PLACE ONE MINUTE. THINK OF ANOTHER AND BOOM I'M THERE. A COUPLE OF DAYS AFTER I REALIZED I COULD DO THAT, I ACCIDENTLY FOUND MY SELF IN ROSWELL. I SAW SOME BLACK SUITED GUYS, AS SOON AS I REALIZED THEY SAW ME, I GOT SCARED AND NEXT THING I KNEW I WAS BACK WITH THE OTHERS."

"WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF YOU?"

"I HAVEN'T MENTIONED IT TO THE REST OF YOU YET, BUT…I BELIEVE I AM EXPERIENCING SOMETHING NEW. I'VE BEEN SCARED TO MENTION IT."

"WHAT? WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON?"

AVA STANDS UP AND LEANS ON THE TABLE.

"I CAN READ HOW MAD YOU ARE MICHAEL. I CAN'T HELP IT. I'M STILL KINDA FEELIN' ALL OF YOU OUT. I CAN TELL YOU STILL DON'T TRUST ME, YOU'RE AFRAID THAT I'M GOING TO BE LIKE TESS. WELL, I'M NOT."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN READ HOW MAD HE IS?"

"THAT'S JUST IT, I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO READ THOUGHTS. I CAN ALSO, FEEL EMOTIONS FROM PEOPLE. IT HAS ONLY STARTED IN THE PAST 3-4 DAYS. AT FIRST IT WAS MINOR, NOW IT IS GETTING TO BE TOO MUCH."

AVA LEANS ON THE TABLE MORE, WITH HER HEAD DOWN.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO MUCH?"

"RIGHT NOW I AM FEELING EVERYONES EMOTIONS. THERE IS SO MUCH FEAR, RESENTMENT, HORROR, CONFUSION, SHOCK, HAPPINESS, LOVE, AND ALL AROUND HATRED RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD. NOT TO MENTION THE VOICES I KEEP HEARING. IT'S NOT ALL COMING FROM THIS ROOM EITHER. THERE IS SO MUCH, IT IS SLOWLY GETTING LOUDER AND LOUDER. MY HEAD HURTS IT'S SO BAD."

AVA PLACES HER HANDS ON HER HEAD AND TRIES TO PUSH THEM INTO HER HEAD.

"AVA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER. WE COULD OF FOUND A WAY TO HELP YOU."

"LIKE I SAID I WAS SCARED. I KNOW YOU GUYS DON'T TRUST ME. I THOUGHT I WAS GOING IN SANE. BUT, SINCE WE HAVE ARRIVED HERE IT IS GETTING WORSE."

AVA SITS DOWN WITH HER HANDS MADE INTO FIST, STILL AT HER HEAD. KYLE PUTS HIS HAND ON HER BACK AND RUBS IT.

"ARE YOU OK?"

"ITS TOO LOUD KYLE STOP IT."'

SHE STARTS TO SWAY.

"SHE'S GOING TO PASS OUT, KYLE CATCH HER."

KYLE GRABS HER JUST AS SHE SLUMPS OVER. SHERIFF VALENTI COMES OVER, HE HELPS KYLE PICK HER UP. HE TAKES HER FROM KYLE AS THEY RUSH FROM THE ROOM, FOLLOWING JANET.

"LETS GET HER TO THE INFIRMARY, AND LAY HER DOWN. I'LL GIVE HER SOME PAIN KILLERS AND THEN WE CAN CHECK HER OUT."

WHEN THEY GOT THERE, THE SHERIFF PUT HER DOWN ON THE BED. KYLE STOOD BY HER, HOLDING HER HAND.

SEEING THIS THE SHERIFF KNEW KYLE HAD FOUND SOMEONE TO REPLACE THE LOVE HE HAD FOR TESS. HE KNEW IF HIS SON COULD DO IT SO COULD HE.

JANET ALLOWED BOTH MEN TO STAY; THE SHERIFF THOUGH, THOUGHT AVA WAS IN GOOD HANDS. HE DECIDED TO GO BACK TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM.

"I'M STAYING."

"OK, SON."

WHEN THE SHERIFF RETURNED TO THE ROOM, EVERYONE LOOKED UP.

"HOW IS SHE?"

"MS. FRASIER SAID AVA SHOULD BE FINE. SHE GAVE HER SOME PAIN MEDS AND WAS GOING TO CHECK HER OUT. KYLE STAYED WITH HER."

"THAT'S FINE. WE WERE JUST DISCUSSING HER SITUATION."

"I THINK SHE IS GOING TO HAVE A ROUGH TIME OF IT. MOST PEOPLE WITH HER ABILITIES HAVE IT FROM BIRTH AND LEARN TO CONTROL IT FROM THEN. BUT, WITH HER, SHE'S GETTING THE FULL FORCE."

"WE CAN WORK WITH HER."

"EITHER THAT OR MAYBE WE MAY KNOW SOME ONE WHO CAN HELP."

"LIKE WHO? NO ONE ON THIS PLANET COULD POSSIBLY BE ABLE TO HELP."

"WELL, YOU SURE GOT THAT RIGHT."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"WAIT, EARLIER YOU MENTIONED THAT YOU MET SOMEONE WHO SENT YOU TO LOOK FOR US. WERE YOU ON ANTAR? IS THAT THE SECRET YOU HAVE ALL BEEN HARBORING."

"MOM, YOU SAID SOMETHING BACK AT THE CABIN THAT THEY MET OUR REAL MOTHER. IS THAT TRUE? HAVE YOU?"

"COLONEL, WHY DON'T YOU FINALLY TELL THEM?"

"OK. AS YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT THE STARGATE, HOW IT CAN TRANSFER ANYONE WHO GOES THROUGH IT TO ANOTHER PLANET. WE HAVE BEEN DOING THIS FOR A FEW YEARS NOW."

"AND YES, WE HAVE MET YOUR MOTHER. A FEW DAYS AGO, DANIEL HERE FINISHED DECODING SOME SYMBOLS HE FOUND HIDDEN IN A GOU'LD MOTHER SHIP, I'LL EXPLAIN ABOUT THE GOU'LD LATER. ANYWAY, WHEN HE WAS DONE HE FOUND OUT THEY WERE COORDINATES TO A PLANET, WHICH WE CALL PX3-777. THE GENERAL GAVE US THE GO AHEAD TO CHECK IT OUT. WHEN WE GOT THERE WE FOUND A PLANET, ALMOST IN RUINS. A WAR WAS GOING ON; WE WALKED AROUND HIDING AND TRYING NOT TO GET HIT. WE RAN INTO A GROUP, WHICH RIGHT AWAY WAS ABLE TO GET US UNDER THEIR CONTROL. THEY TOOK OUR GUNS, AND EVERYTHING. WE DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE. THEY IMMEDIATELY TOOK US TO WHO WE ASSUMED, WAS THEIR LEADER. SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T RECOGNIZE OUR CLOTHS AS THOSE OF HER ENEMIES. SHE HAD US EXPLAIN OURSELVES."

"SO WE TOLD HER WE WERE PEACEFUL TRAVELERS FROM A PLANET CALLED EARTH. AS SOON AS WE SAID THAT HER LOOK CHANGED. SHE ASKED US ABOUT EARTH, WE TOLD HER WHAT WE COULD." SAM TOOK OVER TELLING SOME OF THE STORY.

"AFTER AWHILE SHE FIGURED WE WERE NOT THERE TO HARM HER OR HER PEOPLE. SHE PROCEEDED TO TELL US ABOUT THEIR PLANET. SHE SAID THAT THEY HAD BEEN AT WAR FOR YEARS, THEIR ENEMY WAS STRONG. HE HAD MANAGED TO GET CONTROL OF ALMOST ALL HER PEOPLE. SOME HOWEVER WERE ABLE TO FALL BACK AND HIDE IN THE CAVES AND UNDER GROUND TUNNELS. THEY HAD JUST RECENTLY DISCOVERED THE STARGATE AND HAD NO IDEA WHAT IT WAS. TILL WE CAME THROUGH."

"BEFORE SHE COULD TELL US MORE THOUGH, THERE WAS A LOUD BOOM. THE ENEMY HAD MANAGED TO FIND ONE OF THE OPENINGS TO THEIR HIDEOUT. SG: 1, ALL OF US, DECIDED TO HELP FIGHT THEM BACK." JACK TOOK OVER AGAIN TO TELL MORE OF THE STORY.

"DURING THE FIGHT HOWEVER, THEIR ENEMY PULLED A FEW TRICKES OUT OF HIS BAG. IT SEEMS HE WAS GETTING WEAPONS FROM ANOTHER SOURCE, BECAUSE WHEN WE MANAGED TO GET CLOSE AND ALMOST TAKE HIM OVER. HE PULLED OUT A FEW GOU'LD WEAPONS." HE TOOK DOWN SAM AND DANIEL. WE PULLED BACK AND MANAGED TO GET SAM AND DANIEL TO THE TUNNELS. WE HAD MANDAGED TO HELP STOP THE ENEMY FROM GETTING IN.

'SAM ALMOST DIED, ACTUALLY ACCORDING TO ONE OF THEIR HEALERS SHE DID. BUT, THEY WERE ABLE TO HEAL HER AND BRING HER BACK. SHE WAS ONLY A BIT TIRED." DANIEL MANAGED SAY.

"DANIEL JACKSON WAS ALSO HURT BUT NOT BAD. SHE ALSO HEALED HIM. BOTH WERE FINE JUST TIRED." TEAL'C TOSSED IN.

"AFTERWARD THE LEADER, WHO WE FOUND OUT WAS ACTUALLY THE QUEEN, SHE GAVE US A TOUR OF THE PLACE. SHE TOOK US ALL AROUND. WHILE SHE DID THOUGH SHE TOLD US ABOUT SOME THING THAT HAPPENED ABOUT 50 GIVE OR TAKE AFEW YEARS AGO."

JACK STOPPED AND LOOKED AROUND AT ALL THE FACES. MAX AND MICHAELS FACES HAD A STUNNED LOOK. WHERE AS ISABEL WAS SURPRISED. THE REST OF THEM WERE JUST ENJOYING THE STORY. LIZ ALMOST HAD A LOOK OF TREPIDATION; SHE HAD AN IDEA OF WHAT WAS TO COME.

"SHE TOLD US THAT HER PEOPLE DECIDED TO SEND THEIR FUTURE KING AND QUEEN TO A SAFE PLACE TO GROW UP. THEN WHEN THE TIME WAS RIGHT THEY COULD COME BACK AND HELP DEFEAT THEIR ENEMY. THE QUEEN HAD AGREED TO THIS BUT ALSO, DECIDED TO SEND THE 2IC AND HIS SISTER WITH TO HELP PROTECT HIM.

WHEN JACK LOOKED AT THE OTHERS, MAX, MICHAEL, ISABEL, AND LIZ HAD A LOOK OF SHOCK ON THEIR FACES.

"WAIT ARE YOU TELLING US…"

"YOU REALLY HAVE SEEN…"

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?"

"IT MEANS, IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO HOME. YOU HAVE A WORLD TO SAVE." JACK SAID MATTER OF FACTLY.

"WE HAVE ALSO GOTTEN PERMISSION TO GO BACK AND HELP OUT WHERE EVER WE CAN."

"SG: 1, 3, 9, 12 AND 15 ARE ALL GOING WITH YOU. I KINDA THINK IT'S AN UNFAIR FIGHT. THEY HAVE GOU'LD WEAPONS AND YOU DON'T. SO A FRIEND IS COMING WITH SOME MORE WEAPONS THAT EVERYONE WILL BE ABLE TO USE."THE GENERAL TOLD EVERYONE THERE.

"JUST SO I CAN HEAR IT SAID. WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE PLANET YOU WENT TO?"MAX ASKED.

"DIDN'T I SAY IT, I'M SORRY. IT'S…" JACK KIDDINGLY SAID.

"ANTAR!" MAX, MICHAEL, AND ISABEL SAID TOGETHER.

"OH, MY…" LIZ WHISPERED.

"WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THIS PLACE?"AMY ASKED

"IT'S OUR HOME."

"YOUR HOME?" PHILLIP AND JEFF ASKED AT THE SAME TIME.

"YOUR LEAVING?" NANCY CRIED.

"BUT, WE JUST GOT YOU BACK. YOU CAN'T LEAVE." DIANE SCREAMED AT THEM.

"MOM WE LOVE YOU AND DAD VERY MUCH."

"NO, I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO."

"DAD?"

"SON, DON'T WORRY. JUST COME BACK TO US."

"NO, PHILLIP, NO."

"WE WILL BE BACK MOM. I PROMISE."

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?" SHE ASKED HIM.

"NEVER GIVE A PROMISE YOU CAN'T KEEP." BOTH MAX AND HIS SISTER SAID TOGETHER.

"DON'T WORRY MRS. EVANS, I'LL MAKE SURE THEY COME BACK."

"LIZ, NO."NANCY JUMPED UP AT HEARING HER DAUGHTERS WORDS.

"NO LIZ." MAX STRONGLY TOLD HER.

"MAX, YES, I'M COMING WITH YOU. MOM, I HAVE TO."

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE WHEN WE ARE ALL TOGETHER ALL THEIR POWERS PLUS THE ONES WE HAVE, FROM BEING HEALED BY MAX. THEY ARE STRONGER. BESIDES FROM THE SOUND OF IT THEY CAN USE ALL THE HELP THEY CAN GET."LIZ EXPLAINED TO EVERYONE.

"THEN I VOLUNTEER TO GO." JEFF STOOD AND SAID TO HER, "IF FOR NO OTHER REASON THEN TO MAKE SURE YOU COME BACK. ALL OF YOU."

"ME TOO."JIM VALENTI AND KYLE SAID AS THEY BOTH STOOD UP.

"I'M IN," MARIA YELLED AND STOOD.

"YA," ISABEL, AND MICHAEL AGREED.

"I'M GOING, I'M NOT LETTING ISABEL GET HURT. NOT WHILE SHE IS CARRYING OUR CHILD."

"JESSIE NO."

"ISABEL, NO ARGUMENTS. YOU'RE NOT WINNING THIS ONE."

"OK, FINE WE CAN GET SOME PROTECTIVE GEAR FOR EVERYONE. NOW YOU THREE LADIES. YOU CAN STAY HERE PRAY AND HELP US IN OTHER AREAS. MAYBE YOU CAN GIVE DOCTOR FRASIER SOME HELP."

AMY LOOKED AT DIANE AND NANCY; "I GUESS THIS IS AS A TIME AS ANY TO START BELIEVING IN THE GOOD LORD ABOVE."

"MOM"

"WELL, I GOTTA DO SOMETHING, SO YOU'LL COME HOME SAFE."

"DON'T WORRY WE'LL HAVE THEM HELP US."

"OK, WELL THEN I BELIEVE WE HAVE OUR WARRIERS. BE READY TO GO IN 2 HOURS. COLONEL TAKE THE MEN AND SHOW THEM WHAT AND WHERE TO SUIT UP. MAJOR, TAKE THE LADIES AND DO THE SAME."

"YES, SIR."

"THIS WAY EVERYONE."

"THEY ALL LEFT TO GET READY."

1 HOUR LATER

THE CLAXONS BEGAN GOING OFF AND THE WARNING LIGHT AS WELL. SG: 1 EXSCUSED THEM SELVES FROM GETTING READY WITH THE OTHERS, AND WENT RUNNING DOWN THE HALL TO THE GATE ROOM. BY THE TIME THEY GOT THERE, THE WARNINGS WERE TURNED OFF AND THEY WALKED IN TO SEE THE TOK'RA, JACOB CARTER/SELMAC AND A COUPLE OF HIS ASSOCIATES.

"DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" SAM ASKED AS SHE WALKED UP TO HIM TO GIVE HIM A HUG.

"I CAME TO SEE HOW YOU ARE DOING; TO HAVE A TALK WITH THE YOUNG MAN THAT SAVED YOU AND TO BRING THESE EXTRA WEAPONS AND HELP TO YOU GUYS."

"OH, OK. I KNOW WE WILL NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET. THANK YOU DAD."

"YOU VERY WELCOME MY DEAR." HE REACHED OVER AND GAVE HER A BIG HUG. "I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE FEELING BETTER. YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MANY YEARS JACK TOOK FROM ME WHEN HE TOLD ME YOU HAD DIED. I WAS RELIVING YOUR MOTHER ALL OVER AGAIN. DON'T DO THAT ANY MORE OK?"

"OK, I'LL TRY NOT TO. I LOVE YOU DAD."

"I LOVE YOU TOO, KID."

AFTER THAT HUG, HE TURNED TO HIS ASSOCIATES AND GAVE THE WEAPONS TO HER AND THE REST OF HER TEAM.

"JACOB, HOW YOU DOING?"

"FINE NOW THAT I SEE MY DAUGHTER IS DOING BETTER. NO THANKS TO YOU, FOR TAKING A FEW YEARS OFF MY LIFE."

"YOU DON'T LOOK A DAY OVER 45." JACK SAID

"BROWN NOSER." THEY BOTH LAUGHED, BEFORE THEY PUT THEIR ARMS OVER EACH OTHER'S SHOULDERS AND WALKED AWAY.

THEY WALKED INTO THE READY ROOM AND INTRODUCED JACOB/SELMAC TO MAX. JACOB 1ST THANKED MAX FOR SAVING HIS DAUGHTERS LIFE AND OFFERING ANY AND ALL HELP HE COULD GIVE FOR REPAYING HIM. THEN EVERYONE THAT DID NOT ALREADY KNOW, GASPED AS SELMAC TOOK OVER AND GAVE HER THANKS FOR SAVING SAM AS WELL. MAX CAREFULLY ACKNOWLEDGED SELMAC AND TALKED A LITTLE WITH HER.

JACOB FINALLY CAME BACK AND TOLD EVERYONE WHY HE WAS THERE. HE EXPLAINED TO EVERYONE HOW THE NEW WEAPONS WORKED. EVERYONE THAT WAS GOING ON THIS MISSION WAS GIVEN WEAPONS, PADDING, AND EVERYTHING ELSE THEY MAY NEED.

1 HOUR LATER…

THERE WAS 31 PEOPLE STANDING IN THE GATE ROOM. MAX WALKED OVER TO KYLE AND AVA.

"OPEN THE IRIS…"

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

"CHEVRON 1…LOCKED"

"I'LL BE FINE. THE DOCTOR GAVE ME SOMETHING FOR THE PAIN. IT COVERS THE PAIN BUT I'M STILL GETTING ALL THE VOICES. THERE IS A LOT OF WORRY RIGHT NOW IN THIS ROOM. I'M FEELING FEAR COMING FROM UP THERE."

"CHEVRON 2…LOCKED"

AVA POINTED TO THE WINDOW OVER LOOKING THE STARGATE. AMY, DIANE, NANCY, JANET, AND THE GENERAL WERE ALL LOOKING OUT AT THEM.

"CHEVRON 3…LOCKED"

"YA, WELL, I DON'T HAVE YOUR POWERS. BUT, I'M GETTING A FEELING OF IT TOO."

"CHEVRON 4…LOCKED"

"OK, EVERYONE READY. STAND BACK."

"CHEVRON 5…LOCKED…CHEVRON 6…LOCKED…CHEVRON 7…LOCKED."

THERE WAS A MULTITUDE OF GASPED RESOUNDING THROUGHOUT THE GATE ROOM. THE COLONEL LEAD EVERYONE THROUGHT THE GATE AND ONTO ANTAR.

WHEN THEY GOT THERE, A FEW GUARDS WERE STANDING AROUND. WHEN THEY SAW WHO IT WAS THEY LOWERED THEIR WEAPONS.

"WE WERE WORRIED YOU WOULD NOT RETURN."

EVERYONE LOOKED UP AS A BEAUTIFUL DARK HAIRED WOMAN WALKED UP.

"YOUR HIGHNESS. YES, WE RETURNED AND WE BROUGHT WHAT YOU ASKED WITH US."

SAM TURNED AROUND AND MOTIONED FOR MAX AND THE OTHERS TO COME FORWARD.

"MAY I INTRODUCE MAX, MICHAEL, ISABEL, AND AVA."

"YOU HAVE ALL GROWN INTO BRIGHT YOUNG MEN AND WOMEN. COME TO ME."

THEY ALL WALK UP TO HER AND HUG HER.

WHEN THEY PULL BACK, SHE BEGINS TO TELL THEM OF THEIR PAST. "

MAX YOU WERE KNOWN AS KING ZAN; ISABEL YOU WERE KNOWN AS PRINCESS VALONDRA; MICHAEL YOU WERE KNOWN AS LORD RATH; AND AVA YOU WERE KNOWN AS LADY AVA. I KNOW ALL OF YOU GREW UP WITH DIFFERENT NAMES SO I WILL LEAVE IT UP TO YOU TO DECIDE WHAT YOU WANT TO BE CALLED. I DON'T WANT TO OVER BURDEN YOU TOO MUCH."

"RIGHT NOW IT SEEMS QUIET. IS THE WAR OVER?"

"NO, OH NO. THERE HAS BEEN A BREAK. A NEW SHIP HAS LANDED ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PALACE, GOLD AND TRIANGULAR."

"GOU'LD MOTHER SHIP."

"RIGHT NOW I HAVE SOME SPYS OUT SCOWERING THE PALACE FOR INFORMATION.

THEY SHOULD BE BACK SOON."

"WELL, WE HAVE BROUGHT A LOT OF HELP. MAYBE MAX…OR…KING ZAN CAN INTRO DUCE SOME OF THEM TO YOU."

"CALL ME MAX. AND YES, I WE'LL INTRODUCE EVERYONE."

"WELL, LET ME INTORDUCE MYSELF. I AM QUEEN VALARIA OF ANTAR, MOTHER TO ZAN AND VALONDRA. GODMOTHER TO AVA AND RATH."

"MOTHER?"

"GODMOTHER?"

"YES, CHILDREN. AVA, RATH…"

"PLEASE CALL US BY MICHAEL AND AVA."

"YES, YOU ARE BROTHER AND SISTER; YOUR MOTHER WAS MY BEST FRIEND GROWING UP."

"AH, WE DO HAVE ONE QUESTION." SAM ASKED AS SHE SAW AVA PUT HER HAND TO HER HEAD.

"CERTAINLY MAJOR, HOW CAN I HELP YOU."

"WELL, ITS NOT I THAT NEEDS THE HELP. IT IS AVA. IT SEEMS SHE HAS BEEN RECEIVING A NEW POWER, AND CAUSING HER LOTS OF PAIN. CAN YOU HELP HER?"

"I'M SURE WE CAN. WHAT POWER IS IT YOU ARE GETTING?"

"I CAN READ MINDS AND EMOTIONS. I DID NOT GET IT WHEN I WAS BORN. THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS, IT HAS ALL BEEN COMING TOGETHER."

"OH, THAT IS NOTHING. HERE GO WITH SENECA HERE SHE WILL HELP YOU."

AVA LOOKED AT THE OTHERS, AND GRABBED KYLES HAND.

"CAN HE COME WITH ME?"

"WHO IS THIS?"

"THIS IS KYLE…HE…"

"I'M HER BOYFRIEND."

"BOYFRIEND…BUT THAT IS IMMPOSIBLE…SHE IS DESTINED TO BE WITH MAX…"

"LISTEN, I KNOW YOU ARE OUR MOTHER AND ALL, BUT WE HAVE ALL SEEN THE DESTINY BOOK, READ IT, BUT WE ALL CAME UP WITH OUR OWN DESTINY. I AM MARRIED TO LIZ HERE; I LOVE HER AND DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT HER. MICHAEL IS GOING TO BE MARRYING MARIA. ISABEL MARRIED JESSIE A LITTLE OVER A YEAR AGO, AND IS PREGNANT WITH THEIR 1ST CHILD. AND KYLE FELL IN LOVE WITH AVA THERE. WE ARE STAYING WITH OUR NEW DESTINY. IF WE TRY THE OTHER ONE, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO WORK AT 100. IT IS A VERY LONG STORY, WE'LL TALK LATER ABOUT IT. BUT, FOR NOW THIS IS THE NEW DESTINY THAT WE ARE PLANNING TO STICK WITH."

"OK, MY SON. I SEE YOU HAVE TRULY GROWN BEYOND YOUR YEARS. YOU HAVE TAKEN WHAT WE COULD GIVE AND YOU HAVE CHANGED IT SO IT WORKS FOR YOU, FOR ALL OF YOU. I RESPECT THAT, AND I RESPECT YOU. I AM PROUD OF WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME, YOU TRULY ARE OUR KING. THERE WILL BE A CORONATION, BUT LATER. WHEN THE WAR IS OVER."

"THANK YOU, NOW TO FINISH THE INTRODUCTIONS. AVA AND KYLE YOU KNOW. THIS IS ELIZABETH, MY WIFE…" LIZ WALKED UP AND SHOOK HANDS WITH THE QUEEN MOTHER.

"THIS IS MICHAEL AND HIS FIANCE MARIA," MARIA WALKED UP TO HER AND SHOOK HANDS AS WELL.

"ISABEL?"

"YES, THIS IS JESSIE, MY LOVING HUSBAND." JESSIE WALKED UP AND SHOOK HANDS WITH HER.

"IS IT TRUE WHAT MAX SAID? ARE YOU WITH CHILD?"

"YES, AND ACTUALLY, DOCTOR FRASIER TOLD ME BEFORE WE CAME." SHE LOOKED AT JESSIE.

"WHAT?" HE SAID WORRIEDLY.

"I'M PREGNANT WITH TWINS."

"TWINS? TWINS?" JESSIE SAID AS HE PICKED HER UP AND SPUN HER AROUND. "ISABEL RAMIREZ, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH."

"WELL CONGRATULATIONS. I AM VERY HAPPY FOR YOU. I AM TO BECOME A GRANDPARENT."

"AS I AM SURE YOU'VE ALREADY MET. THIS IS SG: 1, COLONEL JACK O'NEIL, MAJOR SAMANTHA CARTER, DOCTOR DANIEL JACKSON, AND TEAL'C. THE REST OF THE PEOPLE HERE ARE OTHER SGC TEAMS. SG: 1 CAN INTRODUCE THEM TO YOU. I DON'T KNOW THEM. SORRY."

"THAT IS FINE."

COLONEL O'NEIL CAME FORWARD AND INTRODUCED THE OTHER TEAMS TO THE QUEEN MOTHER. AFTER THAT SHE TOOK EVERYONE TO A BIG ROOM WHERE THEY COULD PREPARE FOR A FIGHT THAT WILL TOPPLE ALL FIGHTS.


End file.
